Forgotten Soul
by mrsmiawallace88
Summary: Liliana Silver, a girl as extraordinary as her past, joins up with the Company of Thorin Oakenshield to reclaim his home and kingdom. Will she become the soul of the Company just like an old friend of her told her so? And what if there's another soul trying to combine with hers? It's Thorin/OC with definately M-rating!
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, can't believe am really doing this. Fine, that's my fifth story about "Hobbit" and like always it'll be a Thorin pairing and this time we'll have an OC from Middle Earth! **

**Hope you enjoy this! **

* * *

The night sky was clear, beautiful and the moon was standing in full shape at the highest point, surrounded by myriads of stars. One seemed to gleam brighter than the other.  
The whispering wind rustling in the trees and the steady sound of crickets were the only sounds in that night.

The deer that had just browsed yet calmly only felt the sharp pain of the arrow that had hit it directly in its heart.  
It just managed to make a leap forward, until it finally fell dead to the ground.  
A hooded figure approached the dead animal with light footsteps, grabbed the antlers and with great effort pulled it in the direction of a small campfire.  
She wiped sweat from her forehead, washed her hands in the little creek near her camp before she began to skin the animal and filleted the meat with skilful movements.

"This seems to be a lot of meat for a girl of your shape" a warm and friendly voice spoke from somewhere behind the trees. She didn't even wince for she was aware of his presence for quite a while now.

"Even a girl of my shape needs supplies. The more meat the less I need to go out for hunting" she replied calmly without stopping her work.  
A smile curled her lips as she felt him moving closer to the fire. He remained still, watched her for a little while longer before she sighed and stopped preparing the meat.

"Why are you here, Gandalf?" she asked and turned to look at him. Her emerald eyes sparkled in the moonlight and as she pulled her hood back a long, silky mane of red hair fell over her shoulder. It was a wild mix of dark- and fire red and it shone bright in the flickering light of her campfire.

"I came to invite you on an adventure, my dear" the wizard said and his mouth twitched slightly into a smile.

Liliana raised an eyebrow and watched him carefully. "An adventure? What kind of adventure are we talking about?"

She knew Gandalf for quite a while now since she settled down in the wooden outskirts of the Ered Luin where he passed from time to time to take a look at her, to make sure she's fine. He was the one welcoming her ten years ago. She was fifteen back then, arrived at the Grey Havens with one of those white ships that normaly never return from where she came from.

And she would have never been able to see that place she lived since her age of five for she was from the Men-race though grew up between people of her race and elves. She knew a lot about elves and grew up with them after her mother had to sent her to Aman, the Blessed Realm, where she lived until her age of fifteen.

She grew up in the protection of Manwë, king of the Valar and his wife Varda, Queen of the Valar. The reason why she was able to live in Aman was that she was the last descendant of the first and greatest house of Men.

"Liliana?"

She snapped back out of her thought as she saw Gandalf watching her intensively and waiting for her to give an answer to a question he seemed to have asked but she did not pay attention to him so she had no idea what he wanted her to say.

"I'm truly sorry, Gandalf, I must have been in kind of a daydream. What did you say?" she asked with a soft voice.

He smiled at her, always amazed by her young innocence when it comes to interaction with other people. She preferered the company of animals or remained alone with herself. She barely went up to the cities of the Ered Luin. She did not trust the dwarves living up there. Gandalf once told her the only thing distiguishing her from the dwarven women would be her slim shape and the lack of facial hair but she was rather small for a woman of the Men-race especially for the people of her house were the tallest of all of their race.

Also her hair and her eyes were so different from those of her people. The people of the House of Hador tended to be blonde with blue eyes and of great height. She was the exact opposite with her emerald eyes, that red hair and her shortness.

"I said that there will be a meeting in the house of Bilbo Baggins, a hobbit from the Shire. The meeting will be in three days."

She nodded, surrounded him and took a pot and filled it with water, hanging it over the fire to make the water boil.  
In the meantime she washed the meat and cut it into smaller pieces. Gandalf frowned for she seemed to ignore his question.  
In fact, she was thinking about his offer, and for that she needed to go on with her work. She was not one of those people sitting still, thinking about tough decisions in silence. She needed to work, her hands had to do something, her mind had to focuse not only on the decision but also on her actual work.

"Who will come?" she finally asked while she mixed salt with pickling salt before she pulverized juniper berries with pepper, caraway and garlic.

"Well, there will be me, of course, and Master Baggins. And some dwarves—" his voice trailed off as he saw her head lifting up in surprise and clearly disdain.

"Dwarves? What business is it that brings me into the actions of dwarves?" she asked but went on mixing the salt with the spices.

Gandalf stepped closer and placed a hand on her shoulder. She stopped in her movement and looked at him.  
"I promised not to tell anyone the details. I'm already doing more than I'm allowed to by asking you to come" he said ominously.

She shook her head but had to smile. Gandalf and his riddles, she somehow loved him for that. The water boiled and she took it away from the fire to let it cool down. "And what were you allowed to do?" she asked curiously. He chuckled and let himself sink down on a tree trunk.

"I was told to find a fourteenth member for the Company. And with Master Baggins I already made my decision even if he's not satisfied with that and he's not expecting what's there to come in three days. Oh, I'm certain he'll be surprised a lot when those dwarves knock on his door" the wizard chuckled. Liliana could sense that he was really amused by himself and could not help but smile.

"And why do you ask me to come as well? If you're only allowed to seek a fourteenth member, why are you still looking for a fifteenth?"

He simply watched her for a while. Liliana felt quite nervous now. She went on preparing the meat as he suddenly said, "You are young of age, body and heart. And yet your soul is as old as times. You may become the soul of this Company for you've seen places no one of your race ever saw and they never will. Your ancestry and soul will enrich the Company of those dwarves. You should at least think about it. The Shire is not that far from this place. A day ride in a steady pace. You still have your horse, I suppose?"

Liliana was quite irritated by what he'd said before. She knew her soul was more than six-thousand years old but still fresh and young in her twenty-five year old body. She smiled as he mentioned her horse.

"I still do have Arroch. He's down at the creek. You do know he hears on my whistle"

Gandalf smiled. He knew very well why she named the horse he had given her as a gift for her sixteenth birthday Arroch. It was the name of the horse of Húrin, Lord of Dor-lómin and one of her famous ancestors.

"Fine. I will think about it but I won't promise to come. Don't wait for me" she finally said and saw that he was satisfied. He knew her better than she thought. He catched her interest and Liliana was too curious not to come and at least listen to what that whole business was about.

He got up, placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. "I do believe we'll meet soon again" he replied with a smirk and she lowered her head a bit just to look back up at him with a slight smile.

"Aye, we'll see, old friend" she said and watched him disapearing into the darkness of the forest.

She shook her head, giggled quietly and continued with her work. But her mind circled around the wizards words, and as she laid down to sleep a couple hours later she knew she had to meet him again.  
Him and this mysterious Company of dwarves.

* * *

**Alright, so she's my first OC that's from Middle Earth and I hope this works out well :) **

**Leave a comment or PM me, just like always :-D **


	2. Chapter 2

By the break of day Liliana slowly began to pack her belongings. After breakfast she went down to the creek to wash herself. Just as she went back to the camp, she remembered something. Gandalf hadn't told her in which village of the Shire that Master Baggins lived.

She couldn't just travel the whole Shire, only to find this hobbit.  
'_Well, Gandalf, then I probably will not come'_ she thought to herself. Her eyes drifted towards the mountain range of the Ered Luin.  
And anyway, why should she go there just to meet a bunch of dwarves who had obviosuly not even told the hobbit that they would come and invade his house. She let out a whistle and a few moments later an impressive, black stallion with a white blaze trotted towards her.

"Arroch, my brave companion. How about a ride?" she called and the horse neighed as if it had understood what she had said.

She fastened her bags and backpacks at the saddle and jumped on the back of the horse. Suddenly her eyes fell on a sign which had been carved into one of the trees. She frowned as a little bird came flying towards her with a note in its beak.

'_Gandalf...'_ she thought and smiled. The wizard seemed not to be dissuaded from bringing her to that meeting. She took the note and read:

_'My dear Liliana,_

_I failed to tell you that the meeting will take place in the tranquil village of Hobbiton. _

_Look out for the sign! _

_Or simply ask for directions. _

_See you soon, _

_Gandalf'_

She couldn't help but giggle.

"So, go ahead, Arroch! On to Hobbiton!"

* * *

Liliana rode silently through the tree-lined passage which connected the Ered Luin with the Shire. The shire-water ran quietly to her left. In the late afternoon, she got surprised by a rainstorm. But instead of pulling her hood over her head, she enjoyed the refreshing, cool water on her skin. With her wet hair and the single strand that clung on her forehead she looked truly wild and daring.

The trees were getting closer and the foliage kept some of the rain from falling to the ground. After a few more miles Liliana stopped and looked around.  
She searched for a suitable place to set up a camp. She discovered a small clearing, dismounted Arroch to lead him by the reins. But just as she reached the clearing, a figure stepped toward her with firewood on his arms.

"This clearing is already occupied. Go find your own place to rest!" a surly-looking dwarf growled.

Although he was quite tall for someone of his race. He wore heavy armor and boots, and a dark cloak. His head was bare and decorated with interesting tattoos. His beard was dark and it seemed he was not a very pleasant guy.

"I have not noticed you, Master Dwarf. It was not my intention to steal your sleeping place"

"Then leave me alone. I had a long way and still have a few hours ahead of me" he replied and turned away from her to get a fire going.

Liliana sighed and led Arroch away into the forest. When she found a well-protected spot surrounded by tall breeches, she took her bedroll and spread it out on the soft forest floor. Then she gathered some wood and lit a small fire. After she had eaten a bit she sat quietly for a while deep in her thoughts. She felt a little uneasy as she thought of that dwarf very close to her camp. She sighed and finally went to sleep.

* * *

In the middle of the night she was aware that Arroch was restless. She opened her eyes and listened intently into the silence of the night. Silently she sat up, grabbed her bow and took an arrow. Carefully, she got up and moved toward her horse, gently stroked his black fur to calm him down.

"_Dina. Tira ten' rashwe!' _[**Be silent. Be careful!**]she whispered and stepped away from her horse.

Suddenly she heard a rustling in the bushes just a few feet away. She nocked the arrow to the bow and knew that there was a predator searching for its prey.  
Liliana follwed the sound of the animal and noticed with slight horror, that it was seemingly moving toward the camp of that dwarf.  
Even if she had not took a shine to that dwarf she could not let it happen that he got killed in his sleep by that beast.

She suspected that this was a shadow-cat which was a quite dangerous beast. She sneaked on and there she saw the beast. Not as big as expected, but all the more dangerous. The gray, shaggy fur offered that cat the perfect protection in the dark.  
The animal crouched, tail twitching with excitement and Liliana saw with horror that the dwarf was laying at the fire, loudly snoring and unaware of what happened around him.

With a loud roar, in which the animal's fangs flashed white, it jumped out of the bushes.  
It was not aware of what happened when it fell dead to the ground. The arrow stuck precisely in the heart of the beast.

Awakened by the commotion, the dwarf jumped up, grabbed his ax and looked around. His eyes fell on the dead shadow-cat at his feet.

"Put the ax away, it's too late for that" Liliana said and stepped out of her hiding place.

The dwarf looked at her quite confused. "You killed that beast?" he asked slightly baffled and still hold tight to his ax.

"Chased into your camp and killed as she made for the death leap" Liliana lowered her bow and saw that his facial expression changed slightly.

Even though it seemed like he was a little upset about the fact that a woman had saved his life, she nevertheless recognized a trace of honest gratitude in his eyes. Now he finally lowered his weapon as well.

"Thank you—" he mumbled and tried to give her a smile.

He walked up to her and looked at her intently.  
"For a woman of your physique you are quite strong as it seems. Even if you wear no armor it seems to me as if you are a fighter"

She laughed softly and looked at him. "Fighter is too much to say. I do know how to protect myself against the dangers of the forest. This includes to listen to the sounds of the environment even when you sleep. Believe me, that is something you learn pretty quickly the longer you live in the forest" she replied.

He grinned at her and gestured to the remnants of a meal.

"May I return the favor with a meal? For your feat?"

Now Liliana had to laugh. It seemed that this dwarf could be quite friendly after all.  
She nodded and sat down with him close to the fire. Before she took a little of the meat stew, she whislted for her horse which trotted into the camp and quietly snorted.

"I like to have my belongings close at hand" she explained and took a bite from the stew.

"That's very delicious" she mumbled between two bites and saw that he smiled at her.

After finishing the meal she cleaned the bowl and handed it to him.

"What's your name?" she suddenly asked. He turned to look at her, bowed his head slightly as if he would remember some good manners deeply hidden inside him.

"Dwalin, Son of Fundin"  
She nodded with a smile. He looked at her and asked, "And what is your name, lass?"  
"Liliana Silver" she replied shortly but friendly.

"And where is your path leading to, Liliana?"  
She was not sure if she should tell him. Gandalf had given her the feeling that this whole meeting seemed to be top secret.  
"I'm just passing through" she replied. "And you?", she added.

She had the feeling that he hesitated as well before answering, "Just passing through as well"

They lapsed into silence.  
"Well, I'm going to rest a little more. And be vigilant!" she finally said, and led Arroch back to her own camp. She even managed to take a few more hours of peaceful sleep.

She believed that she would probably never see that dwarf again.

* * *

**Thanks for those nice reviews so far! Don't hesitate to leave one if you like this story! :)**

**Next chapter she'll finally arrive in Bag End^^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**And here we go again! **

**Hope you have fun! And like always I'd looove to read some reviews! :)**

* * *

As she had already suspected, the camp of the dwarf was already gone when she went on at noon.  
The path led her through a wooded area for a few more miles until in the evening she finally crossed the border to the Shire. Suddenly, the landscape changed. Huge corn fields stretched before her, and she could also see a lot of fruit and vegetable fields in the soft light of the setting sun. A small pack of hares looked at her before those little animals hopped away.

Liliana smiled, because she had never entered the Shire before and now wondered why.  
Instead of living in the forest of Ered Luin, where she was exposed to the constant presence of dwarves, she could enjoy her life in the Shire and the scenery was much more breathtaking. She could build a small house at the river, with a field for Arroch and space to plant her own food.

"You'd like it here, right?" she whispered to her horse and the stallion neighed loudly.

She leisurely rode along a path that led through a small forest. The sun had completely set and the moon rose majestically above her.  
Just as she passed a large tree, she heard loud voices behind her. She led Arroch away from the path and hid in the shadow of the tree.  
The voices grew louder and she saw some figures that were slowly walking along the path towards Hobbiton.

"I'm curious if that hobbit will be a help—" she could hear one of those dwarves.

That catched her attention and she peered out from behind the tree. She counted eight dwarves and as she saw who was with them, she ducked quickly.  
She didn't want Gandalf to see her. She did not want to let him know, that he had aroused her curiousity so much that she was already in the Shire.  
Of course, Gandalf had noticed her but he stayed silent. He would give her the time she needed. After all, he knew what overcome it was for her to take place in such a meeting.

Even if he didn't know the exact reasons for her dislike towards the dwarves, the more certain he was that her place would be in this Company. He smiled slyly and led the dwarves further towards Bag End.

* * *

Liliana waited a while longer before she rode on as well. She crossed a stone bridge with a mill at its end.  
A small wooden sign told her that she was now in Hobbiton. Now she just had to find that house of Bilbo Baggins. She remembered that sign Gandalf had carved into the tree and searched every door until she finally found a hill which was clearly a hobbit-hole.

She stopped in front of the wooden fence and looked at the round, green door. The sign was shining in a light blue color.  
She could see shadows from inside but no sound could be heard.  
Liliana took her bag, her backpack and her weapons, took the saddle from the horse's back and sent Arroch to a small field behind the hill. She put the saddle next to the front door, took a deep breath and knocked gently on the door.

It took a moment until the door opened with a quiet creak.

"Gandalf—" she said, smiled relieved and entered the house.

"My dear child, I'm pleased to see you. Come, I'd like to introduce you to Master Baggins first"

He took her cloak, bags and weapons and gestured towards a short hobbit with curly blonde hair and a friendly smile.

"Finally not a dwarf" he mumbled but as he looked at her again it seemed he became nervous and added, "You are no dwarf, are you?"

He was aware of her shortness, while Gandalf had told them there would be someone from the Men-race joining them  
Before the girl had arrived there had been a heated discussion between Gandalf and this arrogant leader of the dwarf company.

_"A man has no business here. I have to deal with a hobbit already. A man makes things unnecessarily complicated!"_ , Thorin had growled and Bilbo had felt the urge to push the dwarfs face into the soup.  
But he was too good-natured to underline his anger through such acts.

Now he saw this pretty girl in front of him and he was aware that Gandalf hadn't told them that it would be a woman they were waiting for. _'And what an extraordinary one' _, he thought.

She laughed and looked at him quite amused.

"No, I'm no dwarf" she said and reached for his hand. "Liliana Silver is my name" she said and he took her hand.

"Bilbo Baggins. It's a pleasure to meet you"

Gandalf watched them with a smile on his lips but his facial expression changed slightly as he placed a hand on Lilianas shoulder and asked, "Ready for the lion's den?"

She took a deep breath and nodded. Slowly, the wizard led her down a hallway and together they entered the dining room.

All eyes laid on her and Bilbo saw that Thorins look darkened even more.  
But to everyone's surprise Dwalin called, "Liliana?"  
She looked puzzled and also the others looked irritated between the two of them.  
"Dwalin?" she asked confused.  
The bald dwarf grinned at her. "Just passing through, aye?" he said and winked at her and she couldn't help but laugh.

"You know each other?" Thorin growled and his eyes bored into Dwalins.

"Yes, we met in the forest" Dwalin replied.

Thorin raised an eyebrow as if he wanted to know what else happened in that forest. Dwalin knew that look very well and added a little sheepishly, "I owe her my life"

"Say what?" the company called out and Liliana recognized the looks of two young dwarves in the back of the room.

The blonde one gave her an awestruck look while the dark-haired grinned at her.

"We have plenty of time to hear the details later. May I introduce: Liliana Silver. Liliana, these are Bofur, Balin, Nori, Dori, Ori, Bombur, Kili, Fili, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Dwalin and the leader of our Company: Thorin Oakenshield" Gandalf introduced them all.

"I hope this is just a joke of yours, wizard!" Thorin growled at him. Gandalf only glared at Thorin without a word.

Thorin watched Liliana with his piercing blue eyes before he got up, looked at his best friend and commanded, "Come with me, now!"  
Dwalin stood wordlessly and followed Thorin into the guest bedroom and closed the door.

"I want to know what exactly happened in that forest" he demanded to know.  
Dwalin sat down and began to tell him everything. When he had finished, the two looked at eacher in silence for a while.

"Would you take her with us?" Thorin finally asked. He could see that Dwalin hesitated for a second.  
"Please, be honest, my friend" he added. Dwalin seemed to think about it.

"I know nothing about her except that she's a damn good archer and moves silently through the forest. Although she says she is not a fighter, but I have a feeling that she has a lot of potential in her. Even if she is a woman you should consider to take her with us. That is, if she agrees" Dwalin explained.

Thorin nodded and patted his friends shoulder. "Thank you. I will think about it"

They left the room and joined with the rest of the Company again.

* * *

Liliana was still uncertain, stood next to Bilbo and looked at the two entering dwarves. Without saying a word, the two sat down at the table again.

"Are we ready?" Gandalf asked and everyone nodded and gestured him to go on.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light" the wizard said and Bilbo brought a candle to the table, where Gandalf had spread out a map which was in his pocket.

Liliana frowned and stepped a little closer, now right behind Thorin. He stiffened a little, tried to avoid any contact with her.

"Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak" Gandalf began.

Liliana looked even closer reading, "The Lonely Mountain"

Thorin straightened himself to cause her stepping away from him.

"Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time" Gloin spoke up.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end" Oin explained.

Bilbo looked frightened as he heard the word 'beast'.

"Uh, what beast?" he asked with a shaky voice.  
"Well, that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremly fond of precious metals—" Bofur began explaining but Liliana snapped at him, "Yes, we all know what a dragon is".

Dwalin chuckled and she looked at him, a smile curled her lips but her attention got caught by young Ori who jumped to his feet. "I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!"  
The Company cheered but Dori pulled his brother down.

Liliana began pacing up and down behind Thorin, her mind was rushing while she did not pay much attention to the rest of the conversation. She nearly jumped as Thorin suddenly rose up from his seat yelling, "SHAZARA!"  
She looked at him, quite startled for she thought he meant her because his eyes drifted to her. She stopped pacing and looked at him expectantly. His eyes drifted back to his men as he continued, "If we have read these signs, do you not think others wll have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!"

The Company cheered loudly.

Liliana turned to leave the room, this was again a situation she just couldn't stand still and make a decision. Thorin followed her with his eyes until she was gone and the only sound they could hear was the closing of the front door.

"What's wrong with the lass?", Balin asked and looked at Gandalf. It seemed as if this was a reaction he already knew from her.

"Don't worry, she won't leave just so easily. She needs time to think" the wizard explained and his eyes drifted back to Thorin for he had still another precious thing for him.

* * *

A cool breeze gently played with Lilianas hair. The red mane shimmered brightly in the moonlight while she walked along the path leading to the field behind Bag End. Arroch lay in the soft grass but got up as he saw her approaching him.

"There's no need for you to get up, my friend. I will sit down next to you" she whispered and let herself sink down into the soft grass. She saw the little creek running along just right in front of her and she pulled off her light boots to take a refreshing footbath. She smiled and laid down on her back, looking up into the darkblue nightsky with all those stars.

Her horse had laid down again with its nostrils gently nudging her face. She giggled and stroked the soft fur of Arroch.

"What do you think? Shall I go with those dwarves? Though I might like them all, except for that grumpy leader, but I just don't know if I can trust them. If they—if they treat me well, you know?"

The horse huffed quietly and let out a quiet neigh. Absently her hand stroked the mane of her horse when suddenly she began humming a beautiful melody.

With a smile on her lips she began to sing:

_Ai! laurie lantar lassi súrinen,_

_yéni únotime ve ramar aldaron!_

_Yéni ve linte..._

_/_

_Et E__ärello Endorenna utúlien._

_Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta!_

_/_

„That was wonderful" a voice spoke up behind her and she sat up just to see Bilbo sitting down next to her.

„Bilbo, how did you know where I am?" she asked and saw a smile on his lips.

„To be honest, it was not me following you. That bald dwarf, I quite forgot his name-"

„You mean Dwalin?"

He nodded. „Yes, he was going to follow you. He saw you walking this way but he was uncertain if he should follow you so he told me to look after you. And I come here often as well when I need to think"

She kept silent and watched him.  
„Have you made a decision yet?" Liliana suddenly asked and saw him hesitating. He started fumbling at his vest-buttons.

„No, not yet. I mean, it's a dragon—" he mumbled. But his eyes rested on her again as he continued, „May I ask what language that was you were singing?"

She chuckled. „It's Quenya. It's one of the common elven languages besides Sindarin" she explained.

His eyes grew wide. „You speak elvish?"

„Yes, I grew up with elves. Lived with them for some years" she replied.

„And where? Rivendell? Lothlorien? Or Mirkwood?" he went on asking and she sensed he was really into all these things.

„I sense you like elves?" she replied without answering his question. Her plan worked and he forgot about his question before as he said, "Yes, I always enjoyed the history of Middle Earth and the elven culture is simply the most amazing though I guess I might never see Rivendell. That's my favorite place according to the books and stories I read about that place. So, is there a translation for the song you sang?"

"Indeed, there is—would you like to hear it?" she asked and could see how excited he was. She chuckled as he nodded and cleared her throat.

_Alas! Golden leaves fall in the wind,_

_long years numberlass as the wings of trees!_

_Long years like swift..._

_/_

_Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come._

_In this place I will abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world!_

_/_

"Like I said, a wonderful song and you have a lovely singing voice, my dear"

He got up again. "I guess I might go read that contract they were offering me before I went out to look for you. Care to join me? Maybe the decision will be easier if we know what there's in for us"

She thought about it but got up as well.  
"Wait, I have to put my boots on again" she laughed as he was already on his way back to his house. He stopped and looked back at her. She struggled putting her boots on while standing on one leg but after a couple of minutes she managed it and followed him back inside.

* * *

"There you are" Dwalin said as they entered the house again. She gave him a smile but it vanished as she saw Thorin walking up to them with a contract in his hands.

"Read the contract. We plan moving on early in the morning. I need a decision until then" he said and handed her the paper. She took the contract and turned away from them to take a seat in the living room. While she sat and read the contract she was aware that more and more of those dwarves joined her. She listened to their conversation and heard that Bilbo fainted a few moments before and they might have lost their burglar.

Kili and Fili sat down on both of her sides.

"Liliana was your name, right?" Fili asked and she nodded. Being in the same house with a bunch of dwarves was hard already but being between two of them that close made her feel very uneasy.  
"Would you mind to leave some space between you and me?" she tried to ask as friendly as she could. The brothers exchanged a look but shifted a bit away from her.

"So, Liliana, will you come with us?" Kili asked and gave her a smile. She shrugged.

"And what was that with Dwalin? You really saved his life?" Fili went on asking. Liliana sighed and looked at both of them.

"Yes, I saved his life. If all of you have a lack of defense in your sleep I should better go with you or you will never reach that mountain alive" she teased them and the brothers broke out into laughter.

Fili patted her back. "You should definately come! I guess you might fit very well into the Company of our uncle"  
She looked at him before her eyes drifted to Thorin who was standing at the fireplace with his pipe, absently staring into the flames.

"He is your uncle?" she asked in disbelief though she might have noticed it before that those three dwarves were a little different than the rest. Thorin was the tallest of them all, as tall as she was. And he even looked different, his whole appearance said that he was proud and royal. His long dark mane waved over his broad shoulders, neatly tied back at some points and his two braidings in the front were accurate. His dark beard neatly trimmed and his clothes and armor looked impressive.

Kili nudged her gently and she snapped back out of her thoughts to look at the brothers again.

"Alright, lads, let the lady take some rest. She has to make a tough decision" Dwalin spoke up and shooed them away from the sofa. She gave him a thankful smile.

"You alright?" he asked and handed her a mug of beer. She took it gratefully and sipped at it.

"I'm fine, though I can't make a decision while sitting in silence. That would drive me insane" she chuckled.

"So you need work to think? I might have an idea that might help you" he said and gestured her to follow him. Thorin watched them leaving the room. He caught himself looking her over and turned back to the flames until he began humming the sound of his people and soon the remaining dwarves in the living room started singing the song with him.

* * *

"You're a great archer but such a miserable swordfighter" Dwalin chuckled as Liliana and him clashed swords behind the house. She laughed and breathed heavily.

"I never said I'm good in swordfighting" she replied and wasn't even mad as he disarmed her nearly the tenth time since they started the sparring.

"I might teach you if you come with us" he said and grinned at her.

"Oh, I'm aware of your plan! You try to decoy me. What's your leader thinking about me?" she asked and raised her sword again.

They clashed a few more times before Dwalin replied, "He's uncertain what to think of you. I never said it would be easy to impress him. And just because you killed that shadow-cat and rescued my life he will have his doubts. Until he sees your actions in the wild with his own eyes. For that he will take you with us. If you agree, of course"

She stopped sparring with him and watched him intently. "Can you promise me that no one in this company will harm me once we're out in the wild?" she asked which caused him to frown.

"Those men are all loyal, honorable and honest dwarves. And dwarves treat women respectful. So, yes, I promise you that no one will harm you" he said to reassure her.

Liliana kept silent as if she thought about what he'd said. Slowly she nodded and smiled at him.  
"Alright, I'll sign the contract. And I chose you as my guardian" she chuckled and nudged his arm. He laughed and gestured her to follow him back into the house. Most of the dwarves were already asleep.

"Sleep well, Dwalin. I'll sign the contract and take a rest in the guest-bedroom" she whispered and he gently patted her shoulder.

"Sleep well, Liliana" he replied and entered the living room.  
Liliana went to the dining room, took the contract and with one last deep breath she signed it. Right after doing so she went to the bedroom, dropped down on the soft bed.

_"Welcome, Liliana, to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield'_ she said to herself silently with a smile before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Like I promised a little longer than the first two chapters and I hope it's interesting and not too boring or so xD**

**So feel free to leave a review, nice ones if possible :-D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a little authors note before I go on with the story. I appreciate to read what you think about my story. Don't want to complain too much for you are all too awesome but please, if you like this story just leave a little review because those words from my readers mean a lot to me and encourage me to go on :) **

**And here we go again! :) **

* * *

Liliana woke up very early in the morning. The sun wasn't up yet but she remembered Thorin telling her the night before that he plans to move on early and so she got up, put her boots on and left the room. It seemed as if the whole Company was still asleep and so she sneaked silently along the hallway and entered the dining room. She smiled as she saw a pot of tea on the wooden table. After taking a cup out of the kitchen she poured herself some tea.

"You're up early" a dark voice said behind her and Liliana nearly choked on the tea. She turned around to look into those sapphire eyes of Thorin.

"You're soft-footed for a dwarf" she said teasingly and took another sip of tea while her eyes still scanned his face.

She saw that one corner of his mouth twitched slightly while he leaned in the doorframe, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"So, you want to stay there watching me or will you sit down as well?" she asked and took a seat at the table.

He seemed to hesitate and as he was going to push away from the doorframe a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Good morning, laddie" Balin said with a smile and his eyes twinkled as he saw Liliana. "And good morning, lass" he added and she smiled.

"Good morning—" she began but quite forgot his name. He chuckled while placing food on the table. "Balin, my name is Balin. And I guess I haven't thanked you yet"

Liliana looked at him quite irritated and in the same time recognized that Thorin was gone. Balin sat down across from her.  
"I mean for rescuing my brothers life" he finally replied and began filling his plate.

"That's no big deal, really" she said and started munching on a piece of bread. Balin watched her a while

"May I ask why you feel so uncomfortable around us?" he suddenly asked and could see her stopping in motion for a second. Her eyes drifted back to him. "I'm not—" she began as one by one the rest of the Company entered the room as well. Liliana fell silent again and shifted a bit to let Dwalin sit down next to her.

"How would you feel as the only woman around a bunch of dwarves?" Dwalin said to his brother and gave Liliana a smile.

"I'm certain we'll become good friends!" Kili called from the end of the table.

"Not everyone will fall for your charm" Thorins dark voice spoke up as he sat down at the head of the table. Liliana couldn't help but chuckle quietly before she continued with her breakfast.

* * *

While the dwarves were still eating, Liliana took her belongings and left the house. She took the saddle, which was still laying next to the door and whistled quietly. Arroch trotted to her and stopped in front of her.

"Ready for an adventure, my friend?" she asked and saddled him. Then she stowed her bags and gave him an apple which she had took from the breakfast-table.

"I am glad that you decided to come with us" Gandalf said as he approached her.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

The wizard smiled and gestured to a small hill from where he had a nice view over the lake.

"I wish I would have come here sooner. The Shire is so much more beautiful than the forest in Ered Luin" Liliana said with slight melancholy in her voice.  
Gandalf put a hand on her shoulder. "I also think it's a very homely place"

They sat in silence for a while on the bench in front of Bilbos house. Gandalf comfortably smoked his pipe while Liliana was combing her long, red hair.

"What about Bilbo? He wasn't at the breakfast. Won't he come with us?" she asked after a while and saw a smile on Gandalfs lips.

"Oh, he will come, my dear. He's just not as decisive as other people" he replied.

She could see the first light of day slowly appearing on the horizon, coloring the sky in a soft pink. Quietly the door opened and the Company of dwarves finally joined them.

"We're ready" Thorin said.

Liliana led her horse behind them. Dwalin fell back and walked beside her.

"Would you like to join in our small bet?" he asked.

She looked at him curiously. "What kind of bet?"

"Whether our burglar joins us or not" Fili said as he was walking in front of her with Kili and Oin. Her eyes drifted back to Dwalin and looked at him quite puzzled. He simply shrugged his shoulders, grinning.

She shook her head in amusement. "I don't know—fine, I say he'll come" she finally replied.  
They reached the field where the dwarves had left their ponies. They saddled and mounted them. Thorin turned around to look at his company. "I want you to stay close together. No solo efforts" and glanced at Liliana for a second.

He rode off and the Company followed him.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky, when suddenly a voice called out for them. They stopped and saw Bilbo running along the forest road towards them with the contract in his hand. Liliana immediately felt a wave of happiness and she smiled.

After the contract had been inspected and Bilbo placed on a pony, the company began to move on.

"Lili!" Bofur called and threw a little purse of gold to her. She catched it and pushed it into her pocket.

"What's that about?" Bilbo asked while riding next to her.

"We took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't" she explained.

"But you thought I'd come, why?" he asked. She gave him a smile.

"Because I knew you're a brave little man. You just needed a little more time to think about it"

He smiled and was very relieved that she was with them. She gave him kind of courage and also a little safety. Kili rode next to her and watched her bow. "That's an interesting bow. What's it made off?" he asked curiously. She looked from her bow back to him and replied, "It's made of black yew. It's a very mighty weapon".

"Mighty?" he asked impressed but before she could go on the dark voice of Thorin called out for her.

"Liliana, come here"

She was confused but curious what he might want from her. She rode to the front and looked at him. Without looking at her he said, "You're familiar with living in the wild?"

"Uhm—yes, why?"

"The day's going to end and we need a safe place to rest. I want you to take Dwalin and ride ahead to find a place"  
That surprised her a lot. "You want me to find a place to sleep?"  
"Was that so hard to understand? And it was not a question, it was an order" he replied with a slight growl and shot a look at her. She gestured him to calm down and turned back to Dwalin. He rode up to her.

"Come on, we'll go find a place for us to rest this night" she said without paying any more attention to Thorin and the two of them rode on a bit ahead of the Company.

"He's still cold and distant" she said while her eyes drifted along the landscape.

"Don't mind him, it was just not his plan to take a woman on his quest. He might be afraid that you cause trouble—" he said in defence of his friend and leader.

"Trouble? What trouble?" she asked confused. He chuckled and looked back over his shoulder to the group.

"He might be afraid that some of those dwarves fall for you—" he began but she stopped him.

"Don't even think about it! And I'm not interested in any of you. No offense, you're all very kind and friendly, which is really surprising to me. But that's all. I'm certain none of those will fall for me and I will not fall for any of you. And now let's stop this, it's ridiculous"

Dwalin chuckled and glanced at her. "No need to be upset" he said. She huffed and gestured towards a hill. "Up there might be a good place to rest. It seems to be covered from any dangers. Come on, let's take a look" she said and sped up a little. He followed her a bit behind for his pony was not as fast as her horse.

They reached the hill and observed the surrounding. "Seems to be safe. Let's go back and lead them here" she said and they rode back towards the Company.

* * *

As the sun was already setting they reached the hill and set up their night-camp. Bombur created a delicicous stew. While most of the dwarves were already asleep, Liliana sat on a boulder near the edge of the cliff overlooking the landscape. The night-breeze was fresh but she enjoyed the cool wind on her face, playing with her hair. A smile curled her lips as she suddenly heart someone moving near her. Bilbo slowly made his way towards her for he wanted to give his pony an apple. Liliana watched him amused. He came to her and looked over the landscape as well.

"It's impossible to sleep with those snoring dwarves" he grumbled and she laughed softly. He was right, Bombur and Gloin snored so loud it was terrible.

Suddenly a loud cry came up from the valley beneath them. Lili jumped on her feet and searched frantically around the landscape.

"W-what was that?" Bilbo asked frightened but it was as if she was unable to speak.

"Orcs" she heard Kili from the fireplace and listened to a horrible story he told Bilbo about throatcutters and a night-raid. As she heard them snickering she angrily turned around just to say in unison with Thorin, "You think this is funny?"  
They looked at each other quite startled but Thorin looked back at his nephews and added, "You think a night-raid by Orcs is a joke?"

Kili looked quite miserable as he mumbled something Liliana could not hear. Thorin grumbled, "You know nothing about the world", and slowly made his way towards her just to stop next to her on the edge of the cliff.

His eyes gazed towards the horizon as if he was deep in thoughts. Liliana could feel he was thinking back to some old memories. She listened to a story Balin told them about Thorin and a pale Orc named Azog.

She felt the strange urge to reach out for Thorins hand, but stopped as she was aware that she was really reaching out for it. His eyes drifted from her hand that was nearly touching his to her face and turned away from her, slowly walked back to the boulder he had been sitting on before.

She lowered her eyes and looked back out over the valley which lay dark and silent beneath them again.

"You should take some rest as well, Miss Liliana" the young Ori said blushing a bit as she looked at him. She smiled and nodded slowly.

She made her way to her bedroll next to Dwalin and laid down. Despite the loud snoring dwarves she managed to get some rest after all.

* * *

**Yey, hope you liked this one! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

As the sun rose up in the east, the Company slowly rode on after a small breakfast.

"Hey Lili, may I use your bow later? I'm curious how it feels because it looks quite heavy." Kili asked her as he fell back to ride next to her.  
She smiled at him and replied, "You can try, but I highly doubt that you'll be able to handle it"

Kili looked a little offended. "What do you mean by that?"  
They could hear Fili calling, "Never tell him he's unable to handle a bow", and he laughed. Liliana shrugged.

"Like I said, you can try", and with a smirk on her lips she silently rode on to the middle of the Company where Bilbo was riding in silence.

"You've been quiet the whole morning. Don't you feel well?" she asked a bit concerned.  
He looked at her and tried to give her a smile. "I don't know. That whole story about those orcs made me think it might have been a stupid idea to come. There had never been orcs in the Shire and there never will."

She sensed he was afraid and knew she had to reassure him, that nothing would ever harm him. At least she really hoped so.

"It was mean from Kili and Fili to scare you. Just forget what they told you. I will protect you as much as I can and I'm certain those dwarves are loyal enough to protect you as well"

She gave him a warm smile and he returned that smile, not much relieved but not as scared as before.

"Oh no—" he mumbled and rubbed his forehead.

"What's wrong?" she asked but could already feel it, too. Raindrops fell down on her face.

"I guess there might be a heavy rainstorm soon!" she called to the front causing Thorin to look back at her.

"And what do you think I should do now?" he asked sarcastically. She shot a look at him and replied, "Nothing. I just wanted to warn you!"

He huffed and rode on.

Soon the rain became heavier and they all tried to avoid getting too wet by putting hoods and cloaks on.  
Liliana saw that Bilbo had neither hood nor cloak and he seemed to freeze. Without hesitation she pulled her cloak off and threw it to him. He catched it and watched her quite surprised.

"And what about you?" he asked concerned but she waved him off.

"I'm a bit more resistant to rain than you, I suppose" she replied with a smile and he put the cloak and hood on.

"Thank you, Lili" he said and by now she heard Dori calling, "Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?"

Gandalf replied still in a merry voice, "It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard"

Liliana smiled about his little speech when Bilbo called, "Are there any?"

Gandalf turned his head to look at him questioningly. "What?"

"Other wizards?" the hobbit added curiously.

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards. You know, I've quite forgotten their names—"

"Pallando and Alatar—" Liliana mumbled.

Gandalf smiled at her. "Of course, those were their names. How could I ever doubt you would forget their names."  
She exchanged a look with him causing the dwarves and Bilbo watch them curiously.

"How do you know about them?" Balin asked her. Liliana shifted a bit. She was clearly nervous.

"I guess Lili has simply a good knowledge of the history of Middle Earth. I suppose she read a lot" Dwalin said to give her the chance to come up with something.

She gave him a thankful smile and nodded.

"Yes, I always read a lot and somehow I remember the names of all five wizards"

The dwarves seemed to be satisfied with her explanation.

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo asked.

"That's Radagast, the Brown" Liliana replied and Gandalf nodded with a smile.

Bilbo looked at Gandalf as he asked, "Is he a great wizard or is he—more like you?"

Liliana couldn't help but laugh, causing some of the dwarves to chuckle as well. Gandalf looked slightly offended.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others," his eyes drifted to Liliana for a split second before he added, "He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

Gandalf fell silent again and Liliana thought back to the day she had met Pallando.

* * *

_She'd been seven years as he came as kind of a mentor to her. He teached her a lot about history, about her ancestors._

_"Why do I live here and not with my mother?", she asked him one day as they strolled along the sea-shore. _

_"Your mother sent you here because you are a very special girl. You're blessed because you've been born in a city no one of your race had seen after your great-great-grandfather Hurin. Your mother came to that city after—after she heard that she was pregnant. There was no way for her to bring you to live in the house of your ancestors. Dark and dangerous was the time. Orcs raided in the nights—" _

_She stepped into the water with her little feet. "Will I live here forever?"_

_"No, my child. You belong to Middle Earth but it's not time for you, yet. Not this Era" _

_"How long do I have to stay here?" _

_He smiled at her. "The fifteenth year of your body will be the day your soul has to leave this place. But always remember: Your soul is connected to the Valar, you'll never die of age. Your body will always be the one of a young but mature woman. Chose wisely whom you trust and whom you give your heart" _

_She hadn't understood what he meant by that for she was still a child at heart but she had smiled at him, took his hand. "I like you very much" she said and he stroked her long, red hair. _

_"I like you as well. Do you remember the wizard I told you about? The Grey Wizard?"_

_"Gandalf?"_

_"Yes, Gandalf. As soon as your time comes he'll be the one taking care of you. I promise you that you can trust him as much as you trust me. Even more, my child." _

_She nodded. "May I ask you something?" _

_There was this one question no one ever truly answered her and so she tried to ask him for he was wise and would be honest. _

_"Everything, my dear" Pallando said. She looked up at him, her emerald eyes sparkled in the warm sun. _

_"Do you know who my father is?"_

_But all he said was he wouldn't know, but she sensed he knew it. She sensed that all around her had known about it.  
The day she learned it, was the day she wished she'd never asked for it._

_And she had been certain she'd never forgive and never forget. _

* * *

**I planned to make this much longer because I thought I could put in the troll scene but somehow it turned out that I should better end this chapter here and go on with the trolls in another one which might be up later tonight :) **

**As always I'd LOVE to read what you think! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Prepare yourself, this will be a quite long chapter :D **

**Have fun!**

* * *

"We will stop here for the night!" Thorin called in the late afternoon as they arrived an abandoned farmhouse.

"I have a bad feeling about this area" Liliana said as she walked up to him. His eyes bored into hers, making her feel uncomfortable.

"We need to take a rest. This area looks perfectly safe. You may have some knowledge of the wild, but that's not a reason for me to listen to you all the time"

She glared at him but turned away to walk up to Bofur, who helped Bombur preparing the ingridients for their dinner later.

"Where is Dwalin?" she asked. Bofur smiled at her and replied, "He's helping the lads to unsaddle the ponies."

Gloin already set up a fire and Liliana watched Gandalf storming off.

"Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo called concerned.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense besides Liliana!"

"And who's that?" Bilbo asked again.

"Myself, Mr. Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day!" And with that, the wizard was gone.

'_Can't blame him' _she thought to herself and watched Thorin who was barking orders again.

"Is he coming back?" Bilbo looked at her and she nodded. Yes, she was certain he'd come back sooner or later. She knew Gandalf well enough so she imagined he might be sitting under a tree somewhere and smoking his pipe to calm down again. He wouldn't just leave her alone with those dwarves.

She remembered that Kili had asked her if he could try her bow, so she took it and an arrow and went to the fences where the ponies were. Kili and Fili had to keep an eye on the animals. Arroch neighed quietly as he saw her approaching them.

"HA! You haven't forgotten about it!" Kili called with a happy smile on his face.

"I never forget anything" she said calmly and handed him bow and arrow. He took it carefully.

"That's really heavy. It surprises me that you're able to hold it" he said.

"Why? Just because I'm a woman?" she asked slightly offended.

"No! Because you—you look not very strong" he tried to explain.

She smirked and gestured him to nock the arrow. Carefully, he nocked it and tried to draw the bow, but nothing happened. He was unable to even draw the bow. Liliana laughed softly.

"What kind of magic is that?" Kili asked confused and inspected the bow. She took it from him, nocked the arrow and shot it into one of the trees. Fili chuckled as he saw his brothers face.

"How did you do that?" Kili asked and looked stunned.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just know, that this is the copy of a very famous bow. Ever heard about Beleg Longbow?"

The brothers both shook their heads and it was that moment she felt safe with them apart from the Company. It seemed as if her aversion against dwarves slowly vanished. She gestured them to sit down. The brothers sat on a log while she dropped down in front of them on a soft patch of grass.

"Beleg Cúthalion, that was his actual name, was a Sinda who served King Thingol of Doriath. He was considered to be the best archer and huntsman of his time"

Kili raised his hand. "Short question—"

She nodded and he went on, "You're going to tell us a story of an elf?"

Liliana sighed for she knew about the aversion of dwarves against the elves.  
"Indeed. I do believe this story deserves to be told, Kili. The elves are a very skilled folk. So, you want me to tell you the rest of the story?"

They were aware that she sounded slightly offended so they kept silent and gestured her to go on.  
Liliana cleared her throat and went on telling them the same story Pallando had once told her as he had given her that copy of the bow when she turned ten:

"He was one of the great captains of the Sinder. Beleg carried a black bow named Belthronding, to which his surname referred, and an arrow called Dailir.

If he went outside of Doriath, he was often accompanied by Mablung. They also were the only two elves who joined the hosts of the Noldor in Nirnaeth Arnoediad"

Now Fili raised his hand. "Uhm—What was that Nirnadiad?"  
She chuckled. "Nirnaeth Arnoediad?", her eyes changed slightly, more serious as she went on, "It's also called Battle of Unnumbered Tears. It was the disastrous Fifth Battle in the Wars of Beleriand. Its name was taken from the first words of the Doom of Mandos which said: Tears unnumbered ye shall shed..."

She stopped for a second, aware that the light of day was already fading. She was hungry but wanted to tell them the of Belegs story for it was also part of the story of one of her famous ancestor Túrin.

"Anyway, later Beleg became a good friend and brother-in-arms of Túrin Turambar. Túrin joined him for a long time in Dimbar. As Túrin had to flee into exile, Beleg followed him but left his bow behind and took a sword instead.

They were captured and tortured by orcs but Beleg managed to escape with Túrin. He carried him away and cut the bonds with his sword. But the blade slipped and cut into Túrins flesh. Awakening and filled with terrible memories of torture, he only perceived a shape bent over him with a blade believing the Orcs were about to torture him again.

He found his hands unbound and in a sudden rage of self defense, Túrin wrested the sword from Beleg and killed him."

A heavy silence fell over them and she added more in a whisper, "Beleg was buried with his bow Belthronding by Túrin and Gwindor. Túrin afterwards made a song for Beleg, named _Laer Cú Beleg_, the Song of the Great Bow."

Kili cleared his throat. Even when that Beleg had been an elf, he realized how tragic his story was. He imagined his uncle and Dwalin, both best friends, brothers-in-arms, brothers-by-heart. It would be one of the most terrible things the young dwarf prince could imagine besides losing his older brother.

Fili, at the same time, had the exact same thoughts.

"And that bow of him?" Kili asked. Liliana stroked the bow laying on her lap.

"It was, like I said, a mighty bow. Made of black yew-wood. Only his master could handle it. My bow was made of the exact same wood from the exact same tree and given to me as a present from my mentor. Only I am able to use this bow."

The brothers were really impressed and Liliana got up. "I'm hungry. I'll go get you some stew later" she said but before she could leave, Fili walked up to her. He smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder and to her own surprise she winced not as much as she had thought she would.

"Thanks for giving us that lecture in history. You seem to have great knowledge just like Dwalin said. And it's great that you seem to warm up with us. I know we're not the most mature dwarves in the Company, but we're no monsters."

She lowered her eyes and looked back at him. "It's not your fault that I am so distant to you or the others. I really begin to like you" she replied and gave him a reassuring smile.

He stepped away from her and she left to head back to the camp.

* * *

She found most of them already sitting around the fire while Bofur handed them all a bowl with meat-soup.  
Liliana took it gratefully and sat down between Bilbo and Dwalin.

"You've been away for quite a long time" the bald dwarf said between two spoonful of soup.

"Yes, we somehow forgot about the time. First I taught Kili that he was really unable to handle my bow and then I told them a story" she replied and began to eat as well.

"It's good to see you warm up with the rest of the Company. And making friends with Durin-brothers is the easiest thing you can do" Dwalin chuckled. His eyes drifted to Thorin who was sitting a bit apart, absently smoking his pipe and staring into the distance. For a split second the kings eyes drifted to Liliana but he noticed that Dwalin was watching him and so he continued to stare into the night.

Dwalin smirked and watched Bofur sending Bilbo to the lads with two bowls of soup. Liliana felt a sudden wave of weariness washing over her but she did not quite managed to get up to prepare her bedroll and so she closed her eyes just to doze a little, unaware that her head sank against Dwalins shoulder.

A sudden turmoil woke her up as she felt someone moving away from her and she saw the whole Company taking their weapons.

"What's wrong? What happened?" she called.

"Trolls! They our burglar!" Dwalin replied and her eyes grew wide. She wanted to grab her bow as a hand closed around her wrist, stopping her.

"Don't you dare touch me!" she hissed and pulled her hand away from Thorins. His eyes were dark so were hers and he growled, "You stay here! Wait and make sure our camp is unharmed when we return!"

He turned away from her before she could reply anything and soon she stood alone in the middle of the camp, uncertain what to do.

She huffed and slumped down in front of the fire. She rubbed her left wrist, the one Thorin had grabbed before. He had not been brutal, his grip had been soft yet determined. With sudden horror she thought about Arroch. What if those trolls also took the horse and the ponies?

Liliana whistled quietly and started praying. She'd never been more relieved in her life than in this very moment as her loyal companion galopped towards her. She could see he was clearly nervous.  
She gently stroked his fur and looked around.

"I can't just sit here. Arroch, we have to find Gandalf!" she said, took her bow and mounted her horse without a saddle. She pressed the heels of her boots in his side and Arroch galopped down a hillside.

* * *

After a few more miles she reached a small lake.

"Liliana, my dear. I knew you'd find me. I suppose you have enough of those dwarves as well for tonight?" Gandalf said amused as he turned to look at her.

He was sitting under a tree, smoking his pipe. As he saw her terrified face he immediately got up.

"What's wrong, my dear?"

"Trolls! They have Bilbo! And now the Company went into the forest to rescue him. Gandalf, I have a bad feeling just like I said earlier today!"

The wizard mounted Arroch behind her. "Lead the way!" he commanded and Lili turned Arroch around and they rode back to the camp. It took them a while for Gandalf had been quite far ahead of their actual path. The first light of day already appeared on the horizon.

"Lili, I want you to observe the clearing" he said as they reached the forest and could already hear the swearing dwarves.

"And what about you?" she asked and he gestured around the surrounding. "I'll go try to find a solution"

He pushed her forward and Arroch trotted back to the camp where the remaining ponies nervously huddled close together.

* * *

Liliana sneaked closer to the clearing where she could see one half of the dwarves being tied onto a spit roasting over the fire and the rest were tied up in sacks nearby.  
She could see Bilbo standing in front of the trolls, discussing with them.

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scuff them, I say, boots and all!" one of the trolls said. Lili had no idea what Bilbo had said before but she watched with growing horror how another troll picked up Bombur and dangled him upside down over his mouth. He was clearly about to eat him.

Liliana could not simply watch them and called out loud, "Not—not that one, he—he's infected!"

The three trolls looked around and saw Liliana stepping out of her hiding place.

"Well, look at that Tom! A dwarf lady" one troll said and chuckled.

_'They have names?'_, she thought but another angry wave washed over her as she realized what he just had said.

She stepped closer and growled, "_I _am _no_ dwarf!"

The troll named Tom waved her off. "Who cares? What did you say about infections?"

She tried to calm down again, because poor Bombur was still about to be eaten.

"Yes! He's got worms in his—tubes"

The troll dropped Bombur back into the pile of dwarves. Lili let her eyes drift around the clearing, still in hope Gandalf would come up with something. She gave Bilbo a sign to help and he called, "In—in fact they all have, they're, they're in—infested with parasited. It's a terrible business. I wouldn't risk it. I really wouldn't!"

"Parasites? Did he say parasites?", Oin called.

"We don't have parasites! _You_ have parasites!" Kili called highly offended.

They rest of the dwarves started to protest and Liliana grew angry again. How could she ever possibly believe that dwarves were not as stupid as she always imagined them to be? She shot a dark look at Thorin and to her relief he suddenly seemed to understand.

_' Not as dim-witted as I thought'_ she thought and watched him kicking Kili in the back. One by one they seemed to understand and began proclaiming about how riddled they were with parasites.

"What would you have us do, then, let 'em all go?" the troll named Tom asked and looked at Liliana.

"Well..." she began but he stepped towards her and grabbed her with his big, ugly hand. She cried out in pain and fear.

"_Lili!_" she could hear Dwalin and some of the others calling. Tears began dwelling in her eyes as the troll closed his hand tighter around her.

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!"

She was already on the edge of unconsciousness as Gandalf finally appeared on top of a rock above the clearing.

"The dawn will take you all!"

The troll dropped Liliana and she hit the ground hard, crying out of pain. Everything around her became blurry until she completely passed out.

* * *

As she slowly opened her eyes again she saw Thorin right above her petting her cheek. Her eyes grew wide, a dark shadow clouded the emerald of her eyes and with a sudden quite violent push she sat up, pushed him away.

"I said don't touch me, dwarf!" she yelled at him. He looked startled at her. Anger crept up in him as he spat, "Next time I'll leave you passed out, woman!"

With that he turned to speak with Gandalf.

"How do you feel?" Dwalin asked as he knelt down next to her. Bilbo and he pulled her up on her feet.

"It's fine..." she said. Dwalin watched her intently.

"Why are you so aggressive to him? He really wanted to help you. He didn't want to harm you"

"I just don't want to be touched by—by—"

"A dwarf, just say it out loud" Dwalin said and she sensed slight hurt in his voice.

"That's nothing personal. Shaking hands, sparring or even leaning my head against your shoulder is fine. But he was just too close, do you know what I mean? I don't know what his intentions are"

"His only intention is to protect and care for his Company and you are part of it. You two should really sit down and talk, sort out all the problem. I'm certain you'll both feel better afterwards"

She nodded slowly and looked back at Gandalf and Thorin.

"Come on, we're looking for the troll cave!" Thorin called and they followed them.

* * *

They soon found a large cave nearby and entered it.

"Oh, what's that stench?" Nori asked disgusted.

"It's a troll hoard. Be careful what you touch" Gandalf replied.

Inside they found piles of gold coins and precious jewelery. "Seems a shame just to leave it lying' around. Anyone could take it" Bofur said. Gloin looked around. "Agreed. Nori, get a shovel!"

Thorin found three swords covered in cobwebs. Gandalf approached him with Liliana close behind.

"These swords were not made by any troll" Thorin said. He handed one to Gandalf, one to Liliana and kept one of it for himself.

"Nor were they made by any smith among men" Gandalf said and Liliana pulled her sword out of its sheath a few inches so did Gandalf. The wizard and the girl both exchanged a knowing look with each other. Thorin frowned.

"These were forged in Gondolin by the High Elves of the First Age" the wizard explained.

As he realized that he was holding an Elven sword, Thorin started to put his sword away in disgust but stopped in motion as he heard Liliana snapping at him, "You could not wish for a finer blade!"

He hesitated, curious what she could know about swords of this age, especially after Dwalin had told him, that she had a lack in swordfighting. He drew it out of its sheath as well. He simply nodded and took it.

Liliana inspected her sword whose blade was colored partly in black.  
A smile appeared on her face as she realized that these swords had been forged in Gondolin.

The place she was born.

* * *

**Finally, that chapter took me some time xD**

**Hope you like it! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

The Company gathered together outside the cave, trying to calm down from the troll attack. Gandalf had found another sword which was way smaller than those Thorin had found.

Liliana struggled a bit to tie her sword to her back.

"Let me help you" Dwalin said and took the sword from her. He was impressed that she was able to hold it, even he thought it was quite heavy. He pushed these thoughts aside and tied the sword on her back. She was more the archer-type and so she still had the best access to her bow.

"Something's coming!" they could hear Thorin calling and a rumbling sound drew closer.

"Follow me!" Dwalin called and Liliana was close behind him. The Company ran deeper into the forest, closed the ranks to protect the girl and the hobbit.

Suddenly a rabbit-drawn sled stopped close in front of them.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" a rather small man called.

Gandalf stepped closer, surprised by who he saw in front of him.

"Radagast! Radagast the Brown! What on earth are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong."

"Yes?"

Radagast opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again. It seemed as if he had forgotten what he was going to say.

"Oh, just give me a minute. Uhm, oh, I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was, it was right here, on the tip of my tongue"

Liliana watched him while she hid behind the back of one of the dwarves. She did not pay attention and stepped even closer when Thorin turned to look at her. His face right in front of her, with only mere inches between them. Lili was more than surprised and stumbled backwards, her heart thumbing in her chest. He frowned but kept silent.

"Is—is that her?" he suddenly catched some bits of the conversation between the two wizards. His ears were not like those of other races but that definately catched his attention and he began striding closer.

Gandalf looked back to Liliana who was watching them curiously. She remembered Radagast from when she was just a young girl.

"Yes, that is her. You knew her before me, right?" the Grey wizard said and Radagast nodded.

"I do, indeed. Though she was just a child back then. Her face is that of her mother. Lalaith was a beautiful woman. Such a shame what happened to her. And the girl—that innocent girl has so many features of her—well, her father" Radagast mumbled and Gandalf frowned but there was no time to ask on for there was a howl waving through the air.

Liliana drew her bow as Bilbo asked frightened, "Was that a wolf? Are there—are there wolves out there?"

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf" Lili answered ominously.

She saw the Warg appearing from behind a nearby crag. It leaped into the midst of the Company, knocked Nori down. Thorin stroke and killed it using his new-found sword. Another Warg attacked from the other side, heading towards Thorin. Without much thinking Liliana shot an arrow directly between that beasts eyes. Thorin was surprised as he saw the arrow flying past him and watched as Dwalin killed the Warg.

"Warg-Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind!" he called.

"Orc pack?" Bilbo asked and stepped closer to Liliana.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf asked angrily and stomped towards Thorin.

"No one!"

"Who did you tell?"

"No on, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?"

It was Lili who looked at him, eyes flashing. "You are being hunted, that's going on!"

"We have to get out of here" Dwalin growled but all their hopes got smashed as Ori called, "We can't! We have no ponies! They bolted!"

Lili was not afraid that Arroch may be gone forever. He would always find her again. She just hoped he won't get harmed by one of those Wargs.

She saw Radagast stepping on his sled, riding off. She had not paid attention what was going on so the next thing she was aware of was Dwalin pushing her forward.

"Run!"

* * *

The Company managed to run over rocky plains and hide behind huge boulders without being seen by any of those Orcs riding on their Wargs. Radagast seemed to draw them off perfectly. Lilianas heart was racing, pressed her back against the rock.

"You alright, lass?" Balin whispered but she simply nodded, tried giving him a reassuring smile.

Gandalf rushed them on, gestured them to follow him.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin growled at Gandalf but the wizard did not answer. He simply ran on towards the next boulder, the Company followed him. Lili now between Thorin and Kili. One of the scouts appeared on top of the outcropping, scenting the air. The dwarves held their breaths. Lili felt a pair of eyes on her and looked at Thorin. He nodded at Kili and her. The two of them readied their arrows. They quickly stepped out, Kilis arrow hit the Warg while Lili knocked the Orc down directly in its heart though she always asked herself if those filthy creatures have a heart.

The Warg and the Orc fell down in front of them and immediately the Company killed the Warg. Lilis heart froze as she was aware that they made too much noise. She grabbed Dwalins arm and stopped him from slashing into the Warg.

"Gandalf—" she said and the wizard understood her right away.

"Move! Run!" he called and the Company ran through a grassy plain. They were aware that the Wargs surrounded them from all sides.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf called and they ran for a while longer but came to a halt in a clearing as they saw Wargs on all sides.

"There's more coming!" Kili called and looked at Thorin. He drew his sword and called, "Kili! Liliana! Shoot them!"

Liliana and Kili began shooting at the beasts. They killed a good amount of them. "Where is Gandalf?" the young prince called and they all looked around.

"He has abandoned us!" Dwalin replied angrily but Liliana knew that was not true. Gandalf would never abandon them. Abandon her. She saw a Warg and its rider approaching Ori. The young dwarf shot a rock at them with his slingshot, to no effect which was not a surprise. Liliana growled, ran towards him and shot the Warg between its eyes which was the immediate death-blow. The Orc jumped down and approached Ori with a lance in its hand. Lili sped up, pushed Ori out of the way and but before she could draw her sword she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She cried out in pain, tears dwelling in her eyes.

Dwalin whirled around. "NO! Lili!"  
He ran towards her. The Orc had lifted her up and threw her away. She landed hard on the ground, her vision became blurry and her tunic was wetting. It was her blood, she knew that. She cried out as she tried to sit up, just aware that someone called for them and she was lifted up into a strong pair of arms.

The dwarves and Bilbo slid into a large crack in the rock, down into a cave. Kili jumped and Thorin followed him. He was aware that Lili had passed out in his arms. He felt guilty in some strange way. He should have been the one rescuing Ori though he was thankful that she managed it somehow but at what cost? She was dying in his arms.

Oin inspected her wound but was unable to do anything for her.  
"She needs healing that's beyond my capabilities right here, right now" the old dwarf said and looked up at Gandalf. The wizard seemed to be highly concerned.

They could see Lilis eyes opened up for a split second, her head rolling to the side pressed against Thorins chest. That was the only proof of life until she passed out again. Dwalin spotted a pathway at the end of the cave that was leading away.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?"

"Follow it, of course!" replied Bofur and rushed on. One by one the rest of them followed as well with Thorin in the back together with Gandalf.

* * *

After a long, exhausting walk through narrow passages the pathway opened out into an open area. They could see a valley below.

"The Valley of Imladris. In the Common Tongue, it's known by another name." Gandalf explained.

"Rivendell" Bilbo said in awe and to their surprise Lili moved slightly and mumbled, "_Riv—endell"_

Thorin grew angry again, he felt a little betrayed by that wizard. "This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy"

But before Gandalf could reply it was Dwalin stepping closer to his friend and leader. "Thorin, we all don't like to be here but Liliana needs help and this is the only help we'll get. Despite all the hatred, there is one fact about elves and that's their healing skills. Do you want her to die in your arms?"

Thorin looked down on her face, framed by her long red hair and his glance drifted down to that bloody shirt of hers. She lost a lot of blood by now and he could not bare losing one of his Company members.

That's what he saw in her, despite all the mysterious, despite the aversion she seemed to have especially against him. She was part of his Company and it was his task to protect her life.

So he kept silent and Gandalf nodded before adding, "If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me"

The Company walked across a bridge and entered Rivendell. They could already see some elves strolling about. Bilbo gazed in awe at the beauty of the place he thought he'd never going to see in his life. The dwarfes, on the other hand, looked uneasy and still very concerned about their female companion in their kings arms.

A dark-haired elf walked down a flight of stairs.

"Mithrandir"

"Ah, Lindir!" Gandalf said with a smile.

Thorin whispered to Dwalin, "Stay sharp"

_"Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen." _[**We heard you had crossed the Valley.]** the elf said.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond, immediately" Gandalf said gesturing towards Thorin with the injured girl on his arms. The look in the rather young elfs eyes changed slightly but he looked concerned back at Gandalf as he replied, "My lord Elrond ist not here"

"Not here? Where is he?" Gandalf demanded to know. Suddenly, an Elvish horn could be heard. The Company turned around and they saw a group of armed horsemen approaching along the bridge at high speed.

Thorin pressed Liliana closer to him and ordered, "Ifridî bekâr! Hold ranks!"

The dwarves bunched up together into a tight circle with their weapons pointed outward. The elves circled them. Eventually, they stopped, and one elf moved towards Gandalf with a smile on his face.

"Gandalf."

Gandalf bowed gracefully as he replied, "Lord Elrond. _Mellonnen! Mo evinedh?"_ **[My friend! Where have you been?]**

Elrond dismounted from his horse and hugged Gandalf shortly but tight. "Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near."

He held up an Orc lance and showed it to him, then handed it to Lindir. "There's blood on that lance, but no Orc blood. It seems someone might got hurt by that lance" Elrond added and his eyes drifted over the Company.

Thorin hesitantly stepped forward, and Elrond looked upon him with recognition.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain"

"I do not believe we have met."

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain."

"Indeed...he made no mention of you"

Elrond ignored that insult and stepped closer towards the king. His eyes fell on Liliana and he frowned.  
"That's the one being stabbed by the lance? She needs healing, immediately! Hand her to me and I will do my best."

Thorin hesitated but one look from Dwalin and he handed Lili to Elrond. The elf lord turned to look at the dwarves and said in Sindarin, "_Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin." _ [**Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests]**

Lindir bowed in understood and Elrond vanished up the flight of stairs to take Lili to the healing rooms.

Gandalf gestured the Company to follow Lindir. The young elf instructed some other elves to prepare guest-rooms for the Company. The elves were not quite amused by their strange guests but did what he told them.

They settled down and met again on a huge balcony where a table was set with plenty of food and drinks. They ate but not as much as they would eat in merry hours. Their minds were set on Liliana, and the prayed that she would make it.

* * *

**So hope you like it! **

**I've to say I don't like writing this whole orc-chase scene but I hope I managed it quite well and remember – after reading comes a review ;) You'd make me so happy! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, prepare yourself for this chapter contains some brutality! **

* * *

Thorin paced up and down the balcony. Dwalin stepped closer, placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Thorin" he said and could see the surprise in Thorins eyes.

"It is my fault. I should have been the one protecting Ori" he mumbled.

"You can't protect everyone. That's why we're a Company. We protect each other and she just did what she thought was right. You were unable to reach Ori in time before that Warg would have killed him"

Thorin sighed and turned to cast a glance at the dwarves that were sitting at the table, deep in their own thoughts, some of them whispering with each other. He could see they were all concerned. Despite Lilianas aversion against him, his Company saw her as one of them just like he did.

"Did she ever tell you why she hates me?" Thorin suddenly asked causing Dwalin to frown. He walked on leaving the balcony, pulled Thorin with him. They strolled along the hallways.

"She doesn't hate you. She can't stand being too close to any dwarf. Physically close. Though she reacts more on you than any of the others but she said to me that you've been too close to her as you were leaning over her after the trolls. She said, she would not know what your intentions are"

Thorin stopped and stared at Dwalin. "What?"

Dwalin shrugged and smiled slightly. "That's what she told me"

"Did I ever gave her the feeling I would harm her? That I would—would do _things_ with her she wouldn't want?"

"No, and I know that you wouldn't harm a woman. We're dwarves, dwarves don't harm women. And you're the heir of Durin! The line of Durin always treated their women with respect and much love!"

"That's a bit too much to say. I don't love her—" Thorin said in protest and Dwalin couldn't help but laugh out loud.

He patted the kings shoulder. "I didn't mean it like that, my friend. I was more referring to the respect than the love. Nevertheless, you two should really talk to each other while we're here. I suppose we have to stay at this place for a while longer until she recovers completely. You two should sort things out"

"She's a strange girl, Dwalin. And with strange I mean—that wizard back in the forest, the one with the rabbit-sled. I couldn't hear the entire conversation between Gandalf and him but there was one thing he said to Gandalf. He seemed to recognize Liliana from somewhere, from a time she still was a child. And he said—that it's a shame that she looks so much like her father but he said it with disgust in his voice. Gandalf said she's from the Men race but be honest, my friend—does she look like that?"

Dwalin rubbed his bald head. "Well, she's quite short for one of her race, that's true. She's the same height as you though you're also a bit taller than an average dwarf you should not forget this. But yes, all in all she looks so unlike any other woman of her race"

The two dwarves reached the hallway which was leading to the healing rooms. They exchanged a look for that was not their intention to go there in first place.

"Now that we're here we can at least take a look at her, ask how she is" Dwalin suggested and Thorin nodded slowly.

As they reached the two huge, wooden doors Dwalin knocked gently against them. It took several seconds until the door swung open to the inside. A tall, dark-blonde she-elf smiled gently at them.

"You came to visit your friend" the elf said with a soothing voice and Thorin bowed his head slightly. She gestured them to enter the hall. They followed her through a bathing-room and reached a dim-lighted room with one huge window in the back. In the middle of the room they could see a big, comfy bed in which Liliana lay with eyes closed.

"She's still very weak and needs to sleep a lot. Nevertheless, I am certain she feels the presence of her friends. You may stay here if you wish" the elf said and left them alone, closing the door behind them.

Dwalin stepped closer to the bed while Thorin was still hesitating.

"She looks so peaceful" Dwalin said and smiled down at her, relieved that she was at least alive. Thorin stepped closer now, his eyes glued to her face. It was as if his heart warmed up slightly.  
Dwalin looked at him, a smirk appeared on his face as he saw the slight smile on his friends lips. Suddenly the girl twitched slightly, her brows furrowed.

"She seems to have a dream—" Dwalin said and they saw her hand clenching into a fist.

"A bad one—I suppose" Thorin whispered and watched her again, curious what she might be dreaming of right now.

* * *

_**[Lilis POV – age of 14]**_

_"You're looking for answers no one wants to give, young Liliana" the tall, blonde she-elf said as the girl approached her in the woods outside the city she grew up in. _

_"Y-Yes, Alátariel, I came to you to get answers. Aiwendil told me that you might have the power to show me what happened to my mother. Who my father is. Is that true? Do you have such powers?" _

_"I do, indeed. If you wish to know the answer, my child, I have to warn you. You might see things disturbing you. Your innocence, your youth. Do you truly wish to see where you came from? Do you wish to feel it?" _

_Liliana gulped, but nodded with determination. She wanted to get answers before she would have to leave Aman next year. She felt the elfs hand taking hers, guiding her through the woods until they reached a clearing. Liliana could see a strange basin in front of her._

_"What is that?" she asked and saw that it was filled with water. _

_"That is my mirror. You can see visions of the past, present and future if you take a closer look at it. Even feelings are possible to feel. I have to ask you one more time. Are you truly certain to take a look?" _

_Once again Liliana nodded and stepped closer to the basin. She took a deep breath and looked down. It was like she was falling into the basin with her mind and with horror she watched what happened to her mother all those years ago._

* * *

_The blonde woman strolled along a dark forest-road. She was accompanied by a rather good looking man. It was clearly a dwarf, handsome and seemingly a gentleman. _

_Suddenly the vision changed and Liliana saw him pulling her mother brutally closer. His tongue penetrated her mouth, his hands slid under her coat. _

_"Stop it!", Lalaith called, wanted to push him away but he was too strong. She had no chance. He grabbed her by her long blonde hair and yanked it so hard that she fell backwards onto him. Then he pulled her right arm behind her back and twisted it until she felt a terrible pain and something broke. _

_"Just wait until I'm done with you" he growled close to her ear. _

_He whirled her around and brought her down to the ground with a targeted punch into the stomach. Lalaith lay there like paralyzed, gasping for breath, and her bewilderment turned to fear. She did not know what was coming, as she felt him kicking into her ribs. _

_Liliana saw all this like she was part of her mother, and part of a god-like creature watching from above without the possibilty to help. She wanted to scream, stop that dwarf from raping her mother. _

_Lalaith tried to roll to the side, he got hold of her by the neck, and when she wanted to turn in another direction, he gave her a kick in the groin. Wherever she turned, his iron-studded boots were waiting for her._

_"Please" she whimpered._

_"That's right, go in begging," he hissed. "Tell me how much you want it" _

_He sat on her, tugging at her coat and then her dress. The expensive fabric gave way like paper. He grabbed her bra, which broke up and tore her skin. He also tore her girdle. The delicate silk panties offered no resistance to his brutal hands._

_She felt his hands on her body – her breasts, her thighs, the place between her legs – places that no one ever explored before. And his teeth followed his hands, left a gruesome trail on her skin. _

_When she thought she had reached the limits of endurance, he suddenly stopped – but only to open his pants. Then he thrusted raw into her. _

_Lalaith screamed. She had never experienced such pain. It was as if someone slashed her with a hot knife. The pain began between her legs and shot up into her chest. And immediately he put a hand over her mouth and the other around her throat – smothered her cries, took her breath away._

_"I told you not to cry," he growled. _

_Lili could not believe what she just witnessed and yet she was unable to look away. She had to know more. She had to understand. _

_Lalaith could not speak, could not move, not even breathe. She could only lie still, as he thrusted again and again into her. Tears streamed down her face, her lungs burned. She did not believe that such a thing happened to her, especially since she had always been so careful, but the terrible pain left no doubt. _

_At that moment she realized that she had to die, that he would not let her live, and she prayed it might go fast. _

_She closed her eyes, waiting for her own death that would release her from all that pain. When she opened her eyes again she saw the overcast sky. Her tormentor was gone. No hand was pressed on her mouth anymore, and the cold had made her almost numb. _

_Lili, as the silent witness of that night, saw that he was not gone, she wanted to scream, to warn her mother but it was to no use. _

_Lalaith sucked the icy air greedily and wondered where that strange rattling noise came from. She could not believe she was still alive, and just as she wanted to say a silent prayer of thanks, she saw his face with that red beard, that long partly braided red mane and those emerald eyes showing up above her again._

_"Did you like that?" he purred. "Come on, tell me. No one gave it to you like this before, right?"_

_Lalaith turned her head. He hit her with the back of his hand across her face. "Tell me!" he barked._

_She opened her mouth, but the only sound leaving her throat was a harsh hiss._

_He fingered her roughly. With the last of her strength she moaned and tried to slip away, but he held her tight. _

_"Where do you think you're going?" he sneered. "I'm not done with you yet. To be precise, I've just begun." _

_Lalaith stared at him in disgust, wondered how she ever had gotten in a situation like this._

_"Not—more" she managed to croak. _

_"You don't say" he replied, laughing. "It's long ago since I had a woman just as precious as you are, and you're the only loot far and wide"_

_He turned her on her stomach, spreach her legs and pushed back into her, this time in a place where she had never thought it could be possible. _

_The scream that wanted to leave her throat, died in the dirt. The first pain was already excruciating, but the current was much more terrible – thrusted into her, tore, torn, destroyed her insides._

_He worked her like a bull for an endless long time, robbed all of her dignity. He pulled out of her just to thrust back in her other hole and exploded into her. She did not even notice when he turned her on her back again. _

_"That was quite better" he said with a smirk. "A little practice, and you can do that quite well"_

_She just gasped. _

_He pulled her head by her hair, and her body ached in countless places. _

_"I know what you want next, you whore" he whispered in her ear. "Exactly, I know it. And I'm certain you like it as much as I do. And I bet you can do it really well, huh?" _

_Her eyes were veiled, she was unable to recognize him anymore. She did not know what he had in mind, but it did not matter – she would be unable to stop him. He would do what he wanted, and then he would be done with her, and she would be dead, and that was alright. She could not imagine to live on after that torture. _

_He was still holding her by the hair, and she felt now as he grabbed her tightly. Before she knew what he was doing, he got on his knees and pushed his manhood deep into her mouth. _

_"Show me how good you are, whore!" he shouted hoarsely. "Show me how much you like it!" _

_Lalaith could not help it – she gagged and her teeth chattered together. _

_Finian howled angrily and withdrew from her. "You stupid whore!" he shouted, and dashed his right fist on her face and hit her jaw with full force._

* * *

_The vision around Liliana changed once more and she saw that huge Eagle taking her mother and carried her away. _

_The next vision showed her that it took two weeks for her mother to regain consciousness again, but she was unable to speak or eat properly for two more weeks from that day. Lalaith learned that the Eagle had brought her to Gondolin, the Hidden City of King Turgon. _

_And to make it all even worse, one of the elven healer told her that she was with a child. That dwarf-scum had impregnated her. _

_King Turgon allowed her to stay in Gondolin until her child would be born. The day Liliana was born, was the day Lalaith felt like looking into the face of Finian. _

_Hair as red as fire, eyes as green as emeralds. Though the little girl had no beard like a dwarf but Lalaith knew she would be unable to love this child. That innocent child which would remind her of that painful day, that worst day in her entire life._

_"I can't take her. She deserves a better life. And I am unable to give her that life" Lalaith cried in front of Turgon. The elven king felt an immense pity for that young mother and her little girl which was now the age of five, so full of life but yet Lalaith really seemed to be unable to even look at her daughter like a mother should do. _

_"If that is your wish, your daughter will have a better life. I could bring her to a place she will be blessed with a long life, a life no one will ever harm her. I cannot promise that she'll get the chance to live her whole life there. But I can promise she'll get the love she deserves for she is a victim of that crime just like you" _

_Lalaith thought about it until she finally nodded. "Bring her away from here. Give her that life she deserves."_

_That was the day Liliana was deported from Gondolin to Aman. The day she last saw her mother. It took her nine years to learn all that about her origin. With the age of fourteen. One year before she would sail to Middle Earth._

_With tears streaming down her face she stepped away from the basin and knew from that moment on that she would hate the dwarven race always and forever._

* * *

**Now I hope this chapter answered some of the important questions like: Why does Liliana look so different from people of her race?**

**And: Why is she mistrusting dwarves, and can't stand being too close to them? **

**So, what do you think? If you'd like to see something in here (for example, what Thorin could do to show her that dwarves are not like her father) – just leave a review :-D **


	9. Chapter 9

Moonlight lit the room, threw shadows on the walls. Its silvery light fell on Lilianas face.  
She slowly opened her eyes, tried to adapt to the darkness of that unfamiliar room.

A tickling pain grew in her abdomen as she tried to sit up. She fell back again, groaning.

"Where am I?" she mumbled to herself.

"Rivendell. We are in Rivendell"

She turned her head and was aware of the figure sitting close to the window.

"Bilbo? What happened? Why are we in Rivendell?"

She was more than happy to be alive and to be in that famous elf-city.

"You protected Ori from an orc. The orc nearly killed you with his lance. Lord Elrond healed you" Bilbo explained and approached her bed. "How do you feel, Liliana?" he added and watched her rather pale face with much concern.

Her hand slid down to her bandaged wound and she hissed quietly. Bilbo stepped even closer, grabbed her other hand.  
"I'm fine, at least—I'm alive" she replied and gave him a tired smile. She frowned. "You look troubled, my friend. What bothers you?"

He sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed. "It's just—I always dreamed about seeing this place, but now I am here and I feel sad because I have to leave it so soon again. Though Thorin said he won't leave before you are fully recovered again, which might take at least two weeks. I still feel sad"

Lili gently squeezed his hand. "I know how you feel, Bilbo. As soon as I am able to get up and walk on my own again we'll take a stroll through the valley, I promise. I do know a lot of stories I can tell you about the elves"

The hobbits eyes lit up and he smiled. "Thank you, Lili. You always give me hope in such times" he said and she smiled at him.

"What time is it, Bilbo?" she whispered, aware of another wave of weariness washing over her.

"It's shortly after midnight. You've slept a good amount of eight hours—" he replied but could already feel her deep, and soft breathing. He pulled the blanket over her again, stroked her cheek and left the room to head back to the balcony, where the dwarves were still awake and in deep conversations.

"She woke up" Bilbo announced as he joined them and they all looked at him.

"How is she?" Fili asked.

"Tired and her wound still hurts. She fell asleep again now but I'm certain she'll be fully awake again tomorrow" Bilbo replied and sank down between Bombur and Bofur.

Thorin got up, he needed some time alone.

* * *

He strolled through the hallways, no idea where they would lead him to. Soon he reached a beautiful gazebo in the middle of what seemed to be a clearing in a small forest area.

He sighed and sat down on the stone bench. Fireflies surrounded him and a heavy silence overcame him.

"Thorin Oakenshield, your mind seems to be troubled" a soothing voice suddenly spoke up. He winced, his head turned around. And there he saw her – a tall, blonde she-elf. Even he had to admit that she was beautiful.

She watched him intently, as if she tried to read his mind.

"Who are you? What do you want, elf?" he growled quietly.

A hint of a smile showed up on the face of the she-elf. "I am Galadriel, Lady of the Woods of Lothlórien"

"Are you here to stop my quest?" he asked suspiciously.

"I am not the one trying to stop you, Thorin Oakenshield. My task is to help you finding answers"

She stepped closer, made him shift uncomfortably. "Answers? What answers?"

Galadriel paced slowly up and down in front of him. "You seek the answer to the question why Lady Liliana seems to mistrust you. Hate you, like you just thought she would"

"You know Lili?" he asked and felt a heat growing in his cheeks as he was aware that he just said her short name.

"There is no need to be ashamed, Prince Thorin. Your mind is filled with her and that is no need to be afraid of. And to answer your question: Yes, I do know her"

He frowned. "And where do you know her from?"

Galadriel stopped pacing, didn't even look at him. "I know her from a time she was much younger than now. I was the one giving her the answer to that one question the young girl always had on mind"

"And what question?"

Now she looked at him, her eyes glowing in the pale light of the moon.  
"That is not to me to tell you, but to answer your question again: She is simply like you, Prince Thorin"

That truly puzzled him. "Like me?"

Galadriel stepped closer, her hand reached for his but he hastily stepped back, glared angrily and full of disgust at her.  
"You see? You blame an entire race for the actions of a single man. You talk to me but you would rather die than let me touch you. You mistrust me and every other elf"

"That makes no sense—" he began and added, "I mean that was not a real answer to my question!"

She smiled. "The rest is up to you. To find out, Thorin Oakenshield"

He lowered his eyes just to find himself alone again as he looked back up.

_'What was that?'_ he thought and made his way back to the main building and entered his bedroom.

He dropped down on his bed.

_"Lady Liliana is just like you"_ those words of that mysterious she-elf echoed through his mind until he finally managed to catch some sleep.

* * *

Next time Lili woke up, it seemed to be noon already. She once again tried to sit up and much to her relief the pain was not as bad as the day before. She pushed the blanket aside and carefully placed her legs over the edge of the bed. Her face was more a grimace for she was still waiting for that sharp pain but it only tickled a bit.

"Uhm—hello?" she called in hope there would be someone to help.

The door opened and a friendly looking, rather young she-elf entered the room.

"Awake and determined to overstrain yourself, young Lady?" the elf said with a hint of a smile. Lili couldn't help but laugh softly.

"Mani naa essa en lle?" [**What is your name?**], Lili asked and the elf looked surprised and impressed.

"My name is Alendar. Malia ten' vasa?" [**Would you like to eat?**]

Lili nodded and gestured Alendar to help her get out of bed. The red-haired girl felt still a little weak and she felt her throat being sore.

"Amin fauka" [**I'm thirsty**]

Alendar went for a small table and poured a cup of water.

"Diola lle" **[Thank you]** Lili took it gratefully and emptied it in one long sip. "Before I go to have a meal I should wash myself and change my dress" she said as she looked down on her.

The elf nodded and led her to the bathing-hall. "You can try wash yourself or let me do it. It will be less painful for you. Especially to wash your hair"

Lili slowly undressed herself but was not even ashamed to be naked in front of an elf woman she barely knew. Alendar took a washcloth and looked at her.

"Uuma dela" **[Don't worry]** Lili said with a warm smile and the she-elf began to wash her, gently rubbed her skin, washed her hair, brushed and dried it. Finally she dressed Lili in a sky-blue long dress and light, white boots.

"Now I feel much better" Lili said and turned to look at Alendar. The elf bowed her head.

"Lle naa vanima" **[You are beautiful]**

"Diola lle. You make me blush"

The two women laughed softly and slowly made their way to the balcony. It was noon just like Lili had supposed and the Company was gathered around the table for lunch. As she entered the balcony they all fell silent until they suddenly cheered and Lili saw Dwalin getting up and approaching her.

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'm glad you're alive and awake! How do you feel?"

She smiled at him. "Fine, though still a bit weak in my knees but I'm starving!"

He chuckled and guided her to a chair but Gandalf called for her from the head of the table where he sat with Lord Elrond and Thorin.

Lili reassured Dwalin, that she could manage the short distance without his help and he nodded.

She approached them and bowed her head respectfully towards Lord Elrond. Thorin watched her and was highly surprised as she suddenly spoke in a language he did not understand but it was clearly some kind of elvish.

"Aaye, Lord Elrond. Diola lle"

Elrond gave her a smile as he replied, "Cormamin lindua ele lle. Lle creoso" [**My heart sings to see you. You're welcome.]**

Gandalf could see Thorins mind was rushing, and Liliana finally let herself sink down on the chair between Gandalf and Elrond, across from Thorin. She filled her plate with plenty of food and the elf Lord poured her some mild wine.  
They ate in silence as Gandalf broke that silence. "We found some swords on our way. Would you mind to take a look at them?" he asked and looked at Elrond. The elf nodded and the wizard gestured Thorin to hand his sword over.

Elrond took it and examined it. "This is Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver. A famous blade, forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin. May it serve you well"

He handed Orcrist back to Thorin. He took it with a nod, his eyes drifted to Lili for a second before he concentrated on Elrond again who was now examining Gandalfs sword.

"And this is Glamdring, the Foe-Hammer, sword of the King of Gondolin..."

Lili nearly choked on her wine and coughed which caused her wound to throb again.

"Are you alright?" Gandalf asked and she simply nodded. Her eyes were glued to the sword of King Turgon, the one who had rescued her mother, the one who had sent Liliana to Aman.

Elrond continued, "These swords were made for the goblin wars of the First Age..."

"Here, lass. I kept it safe for you" Balin handed her the sword they had also found in the troll cave. She thanked him and pulled it out of its sheath.

Elronds eyes widened as he saw the partly black blade.  
He reached for it, still quite in disbelief that Liliana, from all the people in Middle-Earth, had been the one who found this sword. Which was all in all impossible.

"That blade was broken!" he said and examined it carefully.

Lili frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

Lord Elrond turned the sword in his hands as he said, "This is Gurthang, the Death-Iron. Reforged from Anglachel, the Flaming-Iron"

Lilianas heart nearly stopped beating for a second. "That's a joke?" she whispered and her eyes drifted from her sword to Gandalf and Thorin then back to Elrond. He slowly shook his head.

"No, this was Anglachel, the sword Beleg Longbow was killed with from his friend..."

"Túrin Turambar..." she finished that sentence and Elrond nodded.

"Yes, Túrin killed his friend and Anglachel turned a dead black and no longer glowed. Later he reforged the sword with the help of the smiths of Nargothrond. The blade remained black and Túrin renamed it Gurthang. Túrin once casted himself upon Gurthang and the blade broke once more. It was said to be buried with him..."

"And you're certain that this is—" she asked once again.

"It is Gurthang. Reforged by someone who might have stolen it"

Liliana took the sword, watched it with much more respect now. "If this was Anglachel, that means it's the sword that Túrin used to kill Glaurung" Lili suddenly said and her eyes drifted to Thorin. They held gaze for several moments. His sapphires sank into her emeralds before he found his voice again.

"Glaurung? Who is that?"

She looked at Gandalf and he nodded at her, wanted her to explain it to him. She took a deep breath.

"He was the first of the dragons and one of the foremost lieutenants of Morgoth during the First Age. He's also described as the Father of Dragons. He ruled a host of orcs as the dragon-king of the former Elven-realm of Nargothrond"

She stopped talking and looked back at her sword again. "This blade came to me..." she looked at Thorin, "...You found these swords but you gave me this one. It seems as if—if it wanted to be with me"

Thorin was uncertain what he should reply to that but all this was simply too much for his mind right now. So grumbled, "Swords don't have minds"

She stared at him. "If you would know the whole stoy you wouldn't say that!"

He rose from his chair, "But I don't know the story because no one ever told me! Does that make me a bad dwarf now?" he growled causing her to wince slightly.

"Sit down, Thorin—" Gandalf tried to calm him down but the dwarf king left the balcony. His mind had to realize all those things he'd learned the past few hours.

Lili was able to speak with the elves, she had such great knowledge of history and that sword was that of a dragon-slayer which also seem to have a high importance for Lili. And still there was this one question why she always acted like he would grab her and slap her or harm her in any other way. What could he have done to give her that feeling?

'_And why on earth do I even think about her?_'

* * *

**Thanks for all those great reviews so far! Hope there'll be many more from people who understand the concept of Lilianas character [yeah, had to write this for I got a strange review lately]**

**All in all I hope you liked this chapter and I'm certain there'll be another one later in the evening with some cute moments between Dwalin and Lili :D **


	10. Chapter 10

Liliana was still awestruck and ignored Thorins absence. Lord Elrond and Gandalf excused themselves as well. Ori strolled towards her and stopped in front of her. He cleared his throat and blushed as she looked up at him.

"I'd like to thank you, Liliana" the young dwarf said quietly.

She put the sword aside and gestured him to sit down.

"There is no need to thank me, Ori"

He shook his head and placed his hand on her arm. She knew Ori would mean no harm to her from all those dwarves but yet she still winced slightly.  
He seemed not to notice it but one dwarf did. He waited patiently until the two of them finished their conversation.

"Without you I could be dead, Lili. I'm just thankful that you're here with us and that you—risked your own life to protect mine"

She smiled at him and lowered her eyes. Suddenly he reached into his pocket and revealed a journal bound in blue leather.

"I'd like to show you something" he said, opened it and handed his journal to her. Lili took it and a smile spread on her face.

It was a drawing of her riding on Arroch. "Oh, Ori—that's wonderful!" she said and flipped through the pages.

It seemed he was very talented and she saw a lot of drawings. Some were showing simple things like flowers, trees or wild animals. Then there were a lot of the Company members.  
A shadow fell over her and she looked up.

"May I abduct the young lass, Ori?" Dwalin asked and the young dwarf nodded. Lili wanted to give him his journal back but he shook his head.

"Keep it. You can take a closer look at it and give it to me later" Ori said and she thanked him, got up while Dwalin backed her. He took her sword and they slowly headed to her room to store her sword on her bed. They went outside again. He led her to the rivershore and they sat down on the soft, green grass.

* * *

"So, that sword is some kind of special?" Dwalin asked after a moment of silence.

"It seems so, yes" she replied shortly while flipping through Oris journal again. She stopped on a page where she saw a drawing of Thorin with his nephews and a young dwarf lady.

"Who is that?" she asked and Dwalin smiled.

"That's Dís. Thorins younger sister and mother of Fili and Kili"

Now that he said that she could see the resemblances. Dís was also quite beautiful for a dwarf.

_'Also?!'_ she thought and hastily closed the journal.

"Everything alright?" Dwalin asked concerned. Lili tried to calm down.

"Y-Yes...I just—I just had a very strange thought"

"Will you tell me?" he asked with a smirk but she shook her head. He knew it must have something to do with the drawing. She unintentionally answered his question as she suddenly said, "Why is Thorin that angry with me?"

Dwalin shifted and looked at her. "He's not angry with you. He is just confused"

"For what reason?"

"Because of you, Lili"

Her eyes shot to look at him. "What? Me?" she stammered in disbelief.

Dwalin couldn't help but chuckle. "You're too mysterious for him. He wants to know your secrets. Did you know that he thinks that you hate him?"

"I don't hate him—I just can't stand his intimidating and sometimes aggressive behaviour. His stubborness..."

"He's stubborn, yes. But he'd never be aggressive against you. He'd never harm you, Lili"

"How can you be so certain?" she mumbled and began to nervously rub her wrist.

"Becaue I know him for nearly my entire life. And because dwarves never harm women..." Dwalin replied but got cut off by a sudden cynical laugh of hers.

"If that would be true I wouldn't exist" she replied bitterly.

That caused him to watch her more curiously than before. "What do you mean by that?"  
It was as if she realized just by now what she had said. Her eyes lowered to the ground, tried to hide the hot tears that began wetting her eyes. She sniveled quietly and Dwalin gently patted the back of her hand.

"You don't have to tell me" he quietly said but she shook her head, brushed her tears away and looked at him.

"Did you never ask yourself why I look so different than any woman from the Men race?" she whispered.

"Of course I did. We all did, Lili"

She sighed and began fumbling at her dress. "Promise that you keep it as a secret"

"I promise"

She took a deep breath before she started to tell him everything. Her voice broke more and more with each sentence. Dwalin felt the urge to pull her in his arms but he was too shocked to move. He couldn't believe what she just told him. She stopped and looked at him.

Silence surrounded them before he cleared his throat. "Lili, I'm so sorry—"

"No, don't say that, please. It's not your fault. But that's the reason why I can't trust any dwarf. Talking to you is something I never thought I would be able to do. You give me some kind of security, Dwalin. You helped me to open myself to this Company, at least a bit. They are all so friendly and kind to me. Ori is friendly. The Durin brothers are funny and Balin is like a grandfatherly figure to me"

"And Thorin?"

She kept silent for a while. "He—would outcast me..."

Dwalins eyes widened. "How can you even think he would do such a thing?"

He was not angry, more surprised.

"I'm half human-half dwarf. I'm a bastard"

He shifted closer to her. "Lili, you have to go amd talk to him! You have such a wrong image of him in your mind! He would be the first giving hell to that Finian if he could get him! Thorin has a younger sister, a sister he loves with every fibre of his heart! If he would imagine something like that could happen to her it would drive him insane! You think his hate for elves is immense? Wrong! There's nothing he hates more than people who treat their woman without any respect. No matter what race! And so I can tell you, he will not outcast you! He's too fascinated by you to—"

"Wait, what?" she cut him off, her heart bumped strangely fast in her chest.

"Surprised?" Dwalin chuckled and could see her blushing.

"A bit..."

He sensed that she didn't want to talk about Thorin anymore and an idea came up in his mind. He got up and spread his arms. "Hug me!" he said determined.

Lili watched him confused. "You what?"

"I want to help you losing your fear of touching dwarves. So...hug me!"

She couldn't help but laugh. Her eyes sparkled and she got up as well.  
"Are you serious?" she asked still chuckling and quite uncertain.

He raised an eyebrow, still with arms wide open, and nodded with a smirk.  
She took a deep breath and stepped closer, gently placed her arms around his waist.

"I will close my arms now, alright?" he whispered and she nodded. Slowly he embraced her, they stood silent for a while.

"And? How do you feel?" he asked as he looked into her eyes. She smiled and stepped away from him.

"Wasn't that bad" she chuckled and nudged his arm. He laughed but was highly surprised as she stepped closer and placed a short, soft kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Dwalin. For everything"

He nodded and patted her shoulder.

"Now that you're able to hug a dwarf you should try talk to Thorin. You don't have to tell him everything at once but you should at least tell him that you don't hate him. That really hit him hard"

She avoided his eyecontact before she nodded slowly.

"Maybe you're right—but I still need time" she replied. He pulled her a bit closer again.

"We have a lot of time"

* * *

**Aight, hope you enjoyed this little chapter!**

**Next one will contain Thorin again and maybe they manage to talk to each other. We'll see ;) **


	11. Chapter 11

**I'll use a song in this one. I just thought it is perfect! You can listen to it here **

**/watch?v=f3fHDt4xQFw**

* * *

Two days passed by and the Company was aware that Liliana opened up a lot more to them. She listened to Bofurs music, made fun with Fili and Kili, and though she had no idea what he said but also Bifur managed to make her laugh.

Dwalin and Thorin sat together close to the waterfall, both watched her while she listened to a story Bilbo told her. It seemed to be a quite amusing one for she laughed softly from time to time.  
"She seems to be much happier than before" Thorin stated and Dwalin could see his eyes lit up slightly as he watched Lili laughing.

"Let's say I managed to help her lose her mistrust against us" Dwalin said with a smirk on his lips.

Thorin looked at him. "What? How?"

"I told her to hug me. And she did"

"She hugged you?" Thorin asked in disbelief and his insides began to turmoil slightly.

"Yes, but don't worry. We're just good friends"

"Why should I worry? She can hug whoever she wants" Thorin grumbled quietly.

Dwalin chuckled.

"Stop laughing! There's nothing to laugh about!"

"Of course not" Dwalin replied and bit back a smile. They saw Lili turning her head to them. Dwalin was aware that her smile faded a little as she looked at Thorin.  
She got up and walked over to them. She tried to avoid the kings eye contact as she said, "Why are you sitting here apart from us? Come join us. Both of you..." her eyes drifted to Thorin for a second.

"Aye, we'll be there in a minute" Dwalin replied. She smiled and walked back to the Company.

Thorin sighed as Dwalin patted his back and got up.

"I take this as a good sign" the bald dwarf said with a smile and followed Lili. Thorin hesitated before he followed them as well.

"Lili wanted to sing a song to us!" Kili called once they were all together now. The late afternoon sun was shining down on them and bees were buzzing around.

"Alright, lass! Let's hear your song!" Bofur called with a smile as he took a puff from his pipe.

Lilis eyes drifted along the dwarves and the hobbit.

"Fine, so that song just—came to my mind and I thought it fits quite perfectly for this—journey" she explained and began humming a lovely melody and suddenly she started to sing with an angelic-voice that only Bilbo had heard before. Now the dwarves seemed to be lulled by it as they stared at her.

_City light sine on the harbor_

_night has fallen down_

_through the darkness and the shadow_

_I will still go on_

_/_

_Long, Long Journey_

_through the darkness_

_Long, Long way to go_

_But what are miles_

_across the ocean_

_to the heart that's coming home?_

_/_

_Where the road runs,_

_through the valley,_

_where the river flows,_

_I will follow every road_

_to the place I know_

_/_

_Long, Long Journey_

_through the darkness_

_Long, Long way to go._

_But what are miles_

_across the ocean_

_to the heart that's coming home?_

_/_

_Long, Long Journey_

_out of nowhere_

_Long, Long way to go_

_but what are sighs_

_and what is sadness,_

_to the heart that's coming home?_

* * *

The dwarves listened in awe, all in their own deep thoughts.

Thorins mind wandered back to his home, Erebor, the Lonely Mountain. His heart warmed up and an absent smile curled his lips. He could see himself as King under the Mountain. He snapped out of his thoughts as Lili stopped singing and Bofur cheered.

Lili smiled. "I guess I should take some rest. My wound still prickles a bit"

She got up and left them to head back to her room.

"Wait—"

She froze as she heard that deep voice behind her. Her hand already grabbed the doorhandle to her room. Slowly she turned around to meet his blue eyes again. Her insides began to rebell, she was more nervous than ever before.

"What do you want, Thorin?" she asked and he stopped a few feet in front of her.

That was a very good question. What did he want? He cleared his throat, his hand drove nervously through his long, dark mane.

"I just—I just want to...apologize for being that rude to you"

She was surprised and she blinked at him in disbelief. She sighed and stepped a little closer.

"I was the one acting foolish in front of you. You did nothing wrong"

"If I did nothing wrong—why do you treat me like I would ever harm you in any way?"

She remained silent, uncertain what to reply. She was still too afraid to tell him the truth. Afraid of his reaction.

"It's—complicated" she simply whispered, avoiding to look at him.

He stepped a little closer, wanted to reach for her, to place his hand on her shoulder but she made a step back.

"Don't—" she whispered and looked back into his sapphire-colored eyes. She wanted to apologize, explain it but he nodded.

"Fine. Take some rest" he simply replied and left her standing alone.

With anger she realized a single hot tear that trailed down her cheek. She brushed it away, entered her room and slumped down on the bed. Her mind was even more troubled than before but she forced herself to stop thinking about that stubborn dwarf king and finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Next time Lili woke up it was dark outside. She was certain that dinner was done already.

She got up, changed her clothes and left the room. She wore a long, lilac colored, silky dress. The soft and cool evening breeze felt perfectly on her skin.

Lili wandered through the hallways, aware that none of the Company seemed to be awake anymore. She stopped on one of the many balconies overlooking the Valley below. She could see the river quietly flowing through the Valley. Trees, flowers and little pagodas all around.

Rivendell seemed to be the most peaceful place of Middle Earth. Gondolin had been beautiful as well, but yet she had been too young when she left so there was not much memory of its beauty left in her mind.

Slowly she walked on over narrow bridges, spiral stairways made of tree roots until she arrived what seemed to be the lower level of the city.

A great wooden door appeared in front of her. Lili looked around but there was no one she could ask for permission. So she stepped closer and saw that the door was just ajar. She pushed it open and entered a gallery which was dimly lit. Burning torches were hanging at the wall, gave that gallery a mysterious atmosphere.

Lili entered it more, her eyes drifted along the walls. She could see an old fresco. It depicted Isildur defeating Sauron. Lili turned around and looked with wonderment at a cloth-covered plinth in which lay the shards of a broken sword. She thought back to her own sword, the one Thorin had found in the troll cave. The sword of her uncle which was said it had been broken as well. She felt a movement in the shadows and knew immediately that it was him.

Without looking at him she began explaining, "The shards of Narsil...the blade that cut the Ring from Saurons hand. A broken heirloom to the House of Gondor"

She wanted to pick it up but Thorin gently placed his hand on hers. She winced slightly but didn't move away. Her eyes were glued to his hand on hers.

"Why do you fear me?" he asked. His voice was low and more a rumbling sound in his chest.

"Thorin—" she began, pulled her hand away and strolled to the window which was overlooking a stone bridge. The night was still and quiet, the light of moon played with her hair, let it shine in many different shades of red.

Thorin watched her full admiration. His eyes drifted down her back but he forced himself to stop it and cleared his throat.

She shifted, her emerald eyes warm and friendly.  
"I'd like to show you something" she suddenly said and walked past him, gestured him to follow. He frowned but followed her wordlessly.

They strolled through the valley until they reached a meadow close to the training ground which was also abandoned at a time like this.  
Lili stopped and sat down in the soft grass. Thorin hesitated but she patted next to her and signaled him to sit down as well. She was surprised about herself that she felt so relaxed around him in that very moment.

He sat down and they let themselves fall on their backs, silence surrounded them for a while until she pointed up to the sky.

"I always enjoyed looking at the night sky. Do you see that bright star over there? That's the Evenstar, or evening star. It's the brightest natural object in the night sky. If you're ever lost, you can orientate by locating that star"

"Are you referring to my lack of orientation?" he asked quite amused and looked at her. A smirk curled her lips as she teasingly replied, "Good that you notice that"

He chuckled and she couldn't help but laugh softly as well. They held gaze, still smiling. As she was aware of her fast beating heart she broke their gaze and looked back up to the sky.

"There is a poem about it. It's called 'Song of the Stars'. But—it's an elvish poem. I guess you don't want to hear it—"

"I guess I can make an exception" he replied and watched her encouragingly.

"Fine, but it's quite long..."

"I have plenty of time..." he chuckled again and she finally nodded.

"_Even-time is drawing nigh_

_And in the fastly dimming sky_

_Bright Anor sinks her flaming head_

_And silver Ithil, round and fair,_

_Ascends once more the starry road_

_of night, and mighty figures high."_

_/_

_"The stars of hrív__ë__, clear and bright_

_Surround the swordsman of the sky_

_Arrayed in silver and in blue_

_Upon his shoulder a scarlet jewel._

_Menelvagil, Telumehtar fair,_

_Shakes his sword at the frostbit air."_

_/_

_"And at his feet soars Helluin_

_Ice-blue fire flickering_

_A drop of water in a sea of stars_

_Yet ever bright with silver glow_

_As seen by Elves awakening_

_In Cuiviénen, long ago."_

She stopped for a moment. He watched her curiously.  
"Was that all?" he asked. She shook her head. Carefully he shoved her.

"Then go on, let me hear the rest" he replied and she smiled before she continued.

"_Still even then above his helm_

_Yet at his side Telumendil strode_

_Sky-friend holding two fair jewels_

_One of silver, one of gold. _

_Anarríma near them was set-_

_The golden crown of Elbereth."_

_/_

_"To hail the come of Menelvagil_

_Arise the Remmirath, the Netted Stars_

_Jewels blue as the sky by Anar's light_

_Woven by Varda's silver threads_

_A sentinel against the might_

_Of the bull from the east, and his scarlet eye."_

_/_

_Ever swinging in the north_

_The Sickle of the Valar speaks_

_A mighty challange to the dark_

_A sign of doom, a sign of hope. _

_The Wain, The Seven Butterflies_

_Valacirca reaps the fruit in the skies."_

_/_

_And round the sickle lightly flying_

_Drinking the nectar of the night_

_In the north and east it flitters-_

_Wilwarin, the Butterfly._

_Her counterpart in lair__ë__ soars_

_Soronúm__ë__, the Eagle lord."_

_/_

_And now the seven jewels most fair_

_Across the sky are wandering:_

_Wat'ry Nénar and Luinil blue_

_Carnil, scarlet red as war_

_Elemmír__ë__ and clouded Lumbar,_

_Alcarinqu__ë__, glorious star."_

_/_

_And on the edge of night arising_

_The Mariner sails his glistening ship_

_Beyond the starlight journeying_

_Through shades of rose, and silver and blue_

_E__ä__rendil bears the Silmaril_

_Star of Hope, and brightest of jewels."_

_/_

_"When winter's bite has met its night_

_And breezes warm from the sea are blown_

_A white swan lifts its wings to fly_

_And sails the stars to islands far_

_As sail the ships of Alqualond_

_Across the sea by Valimar."_

She stopped reciting the poem and Thorin felt the urge to pull her closer but he managed to control himself.

"That was a beautiful poem, Lili—ana"

She suddenly got up again.

"Where are you going?" he asked quite disappointed.

"It's late...you need your sleep, and so do I"

He got up as well and they silently walked back to the accomodation hallway. They stopped in front of her door.

"I'm glad that we could talk without any argument" he said, his eyes glowing in the light of a torch hanging at the wall and she instantly thought about the blue shimmering Silmaril.

"It felt—good, indeed" she replied and felt more than stupid. He smiled at her, but stopped himself from touching her hand.

Instead he said, "Good night, Liliana"

"Good night, Thorin"

She watched him walking down the hallway to reach his own bedroom. That leather fur-coat smoothly moved with every step of him.

_'Stop that, Lili!'_ she chided herself.

* * *

**Yes, I hope you like it! :-D**

**Like always: reviews encourage me a lot! ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

The golden light of the morning sun lit the Valley of Imladris in a soft light, birds were chirping, bees were buzzing and young she-elves strolled through the hallways, corridors and outside through the gardens. It was one of the most peaceful atmospheres.

"You look like you could fall asleep right away" Dwalin said and patted Thorins shoulder as they walked along a cobble-stone path leading to the training ground.

"It was a short night—"

Dwalin watched him curiously. "Will you tell me more or do I have to beat it out of you?"

Thorin kept silent until they reached the training ground. He took Orcrist and gestured Dwalin to raise his battle axe.  
They whirled around each other, the sound of clashing steel waved through the peaceful morning air.

Thorin stepped closer, used his full power and managed to push Dwalin back. They stopped sparring.

"We talked last night" Thorin finally said and could see a smile building up on his friends face.

"And with _we _you mean yourself and Lili?"

"Yes—"

"So, what did you talk about?"

He could see Thorin shifted quite uncomfortable.  
"About— to be honest I can't exactly say what we talked about. Mostly about the stars and she recided a poem to me"

Dwalins jaw dropped slightly open, while Thorin tried to avoid his eye contact.

"You did star-gazing and she recided a poem? What else happened?"

"Nothing else. She—simply avoided to answer my question. I asked her why she's afraid of me. Instead she led me outside to a meadow, pointed out stars to me...she was so—so—" he was unable to find the right words.

"Fascinating?" Dwalin gave it a try and chuckled as he saw Thorins face soften a little.

"No—Yes-I mean..What I meant to say was that she seemed to be a little more relaxed in my presence than before"

"Is that so, huh?" Dwalin asked amused. Oh, he'd have some fun later during the sparring-lesson with Lili.

Thorin shrugged and raised his sword again and the two dwarves continued their sparring a while longer.

* * *

Liliana just got up and dressed herself. She wore a pale-blue dress and her white, light boots. She planned to meet Bilbo at the balcony for she had promised him a week ago to take a stroll through the Valley and the city.

Bilbo was already waiting for her and she saw he carried a basket.

"What's that?" she asked as she arrived the balcony.

"Oh, I thought we could hold a picnic somewhere in the Valley. Dwalin told me he'll do some sparring with you later and so we can enjoy the day a bit before you have to train" he explained.

Lili laughed softly. "That's such a wonderful idea, Bilbo"

He smiled and they left the balcony. Lili led him along several passages and down many steps. They reached a high garden right above the steep bank of the river.

"This looks like a fine place to rest and eat" Bilbo suggested and they sank down on the soft grass. The air was warm and the sound of running and falling water was loud.

Bilbo placed a small blanket in front of them and reveald some delicious food like that elvish bread. Lili explained to him that it was called Lembas-bread.

"It's so delicious. Is there some special recipe or would I be able to bake this as well? I mean when I'm back in the Shire someday?" he asked and munched on a piece of Lembas.

"Unfortunately it's a closely guarded secret and only on rare occasions it's given to Non-Elves" she explained.

"Hmm...maybe on my way back home I might be able to come back to Rivendell so I can take some of it to the Shire" he replied and Lili felt a heavy melancholy in his voice.

"You miss your home, am I right?"

Bilbo took a piece of carrot cake but simply stared at it for a moment. He sighed and nodded.

"I'm not that kind of companion these dwarves expected I guess. Thorin still doubts me and I've to admit I miss my armchair, my pantry, my books. I miss my home, Lili" he said and finally took a bite from the cake.

She kept silent, munched on a piece of apple roll and her eyes drifted along the valley. This morning was filled with a faint scent of trees and flowers.

"May I ask you something?" Bilbo said after a while.

"Everything" she replied and took a sip of water.

"How come you get along with these dwarves now? I mean, you mistrusted them a lot and...well, you seemed to hate Thorin but—I've seen you last night"

Lili felt her body tensing a little and she shifted uncomfortably.  
"And?" she tried to sound not as nervous as she actually was.

"What happend that you put your aversion aside?"

Lili thought a moment before she replied, "Dwalin...he was the first dwarf I felt kind of comfortable around since the day I saved his life. After I saved his life, of course. And he was the one I could open myself to and tell him my story. I always feared that people would hate me, or even outcast me but he—he gave me courage"

"You seem to like him a lot" Bilbo said and waved a bee away from his nose.

"He's a realy good friend" she replied.

"And Thorin?"

He could see how nervous she suddenly was and smiled. Instead of answering she got up.

"I'd say we should continue exploring the Valley now" she said enthusiastic.

Bilbo sensed that Thorin still seemed to be a delicate topic to her. He took the basket and they moved on along a stone bridge until they reached what seemed to be a marketplace.

"Just look at all those elves! And there is Lindir!" Bilbo called in amazement.

"You're a friend of Lindir now?" she asked amused and Bilbo nodded proudly.

"Yes, we spent some nights in the Hall of Fire and played some riddle-games" he explained.

"The Hall of Fire? I guess I don't know that hall. What's it like?" she asked curiously and it was Lindir who stepped closer with a friendly smile.

"Arwen en amin. Oio naa elealla alasse' (**My Lady. Ever is your sight a joy**)" he gently took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. The girl blushed and laughed softly.

"You asked about the Hall of Fire?" Lindir said and his hazelnut eyes gleamed in the light of the sun.

"Yes, so would you explain its concepts to me?"

Lindir smiled and took her by her arm, led her with Bilbo back to the main building and entered the northern wing at the ground floor.  
"This is the Hall of Fire. Here you will hear many songs and tales – if you can keep awake. But except on high days it usually stands empty and quiet" he paused and watched her. Lili was amazed by its beauty. The falmes of the fire played with her red hair.

Lindir added, "People come here who wish for peace, and thought. There is always a fire here, all the year round, but as you can see there is little other light"

"Kind of romantic, don't you think?" Bilbo whispered and Lili smiled.

"Peaceful, and romantic.." she replied.

"If you'd wish to explore another quiet and beautiful place you should take the path leading north-east of the market. There is a lake. It's called Hidhuinen" Lindir said.

"Would you like to accompany us?" Liliana turned to look at him. The young elf seemed to be surprised but nodded with a warm smile.

Together the trio went outside again, down some spiral stairways until they reached the path again leading towards the marketplace and on to the north-eastern part of the Valley.  
Soon a heavier silence surrounded them and to Liliana it was like being home again. They reached the lake which was bubbling a little in the middle. They sat down under a big tree and simply enjoyed the silence for a while.

"Tell me, Lili—it seems you're not from Rivendell. So there are just two possibilities where you grew up with elves. Mirkwood or Lothlorien?" Bilbo suddenly asked. Lindir watched her for he knew about her origin. Lord Elrond had told him about it a few days ago.

She sighed. "No, am neither from Mirkwood nor Lothlorien and yes, it's correct I'm not from Rivendell as well. If I tell you now, please promise me to keep it as a secret. No one else knows except Gandalf and Lord Elrond"

Her eyes found Lindirs and she felt he knew it as well but he kept silent.

"I thought Dwalin knows about you?" Bilbo said surprised.

"He knows—about me...but not where I'm from" she replied. Bilbo nodded and gave her an encouraging smile.  
"I promise, Lili" he finally said.

She took a deep breath. "I was born in Gondolin and lived there until the age of five. From my fifth until fifteenth birthday I lived in Valimar. It's called the City of Many Bells in the east of Valinor. The city had golden gates and streets, and silver domes that gleamed in the light of the Two trees. Doors were made of polished bronze. Fountains played and bells rung, and it was a city where all was glad"

Bilbo had listened and suddenly a thought hit him.

"I've heard of Gondolin, but—Liliana ... Gondolin fell a long, long, very long time ago and not within the past twenty-five years. Are you making this story up or...what is your secret?"

She felt slightly ashamed, she knew he would ask these questions and yet she was unable to find a proper answer.

"To be precise Gondolin was build in the year 64 of the First Age" Lindir said and tried to help her somehow.

"That confuses me a lot more"

Lili replied, "Well, it started in the year 64 but it took them 52 years to finish it. So the city was completed in 116 of the First Age"

"Lili...you said you're twenty-five. How is this possible?"

She remained silent for a while, watched the bubbling water of the lake.  
"I was born in the year 501 of the First Age, Bilbo" she finally whispered and could see his jaw dropping.

"I beg your pardon?"

She chuckled. "I said—"

"I know what you said, Lili. I just can't believe it. That would mean you're thousands of years old. Only elves can live that long!"

"Or someone blessed by one of the highest elves in the Blessed Realm of Aman" she explained and the hobbit simply shook his head.

"First Age...I can't believe it" he repeated.

The three of them fell silent again until Lindir decided to show Liliana the way to the training ground while Bilbo was still too perplexed and he wished her good luck with sparring and left to head for the library.

Lili was certain he would read every book about the First Age, of Gondolin and Valinor.

* * *

"There's my little star-gazer" Dwalin called as she approached him with Gurthang in her hand.

"What? How do you know?" she asked puzzled.

He smirked and stepped closer. "Oh, just had a little talk with my best friend" the dwarf replied and chuckled. "You're blushing, Lili" he added with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Stop it, Dwalin! It's just because I'm excited what there might come now" she tried to defend herself from his teasing and he winked at her.

"Fine, so let's begin. I can already see the first mistake. The grip is completely wrong. Here, let me show you.."

He stepped closer and placed her index finger and her thumb around the hilt.

"What about the rest of my hand?" she asked confused.

"Use the remaining fingers for additional control. Your grip should be securely enough so it does not fly out of your hand, but not too tight so you can't move it in your hand. Go on and swing it a little so you get the feeling of that sword in your hand"

She weighed it in her hand, the grip seemed to be perfect and she began swinging it around a little. Dwalin could see her movement was way too wild for the beginning. Too wild and with no control.

He laughed. "Stop! You're too wild. You may end up hurting yourself"

Her breathing was fast and some strands of her hair fell into her face.

"You have to relax a little. Just think about it like..reciding a poem. Calm and smoothly" he said and saw an angry flash in her eyes.

He stepped closer, positioned her right food forward and her left foot back. "I suppose that's the perfect stance for you. Now bend your knees and always remember your weigh has to be on your toes. Never on your heels! I want you to practise that position. Stance and grip are the most important things in swordfighting. A warrior who loses his footing or drops his sword is what?"

"A dead warrior" she replied and he nodded satisfied.

"And I won't let it happen that you die" he said and smiled at her.

She gave him a thankful smile as well and continued to practise her stance and her grip. She swung her sword multiple times until she felt her arm became weary and all in all she wished to stop, lay down and sleep until the next day.  
While swinging her sword she was so deep in her own thoughts, concentrated on her practise and the hours earlier when she told Bilbo about her home. Dwalin was very quiet which confused her a little as she snapped out of her thoughts and she looked over at him just to see him standing withThorin.

Lili could feel that strange kind of heat in her cheeks again and her abdomen tingled a little again and she nearly lost her footing.

She slowly walked over to them, saw the dwarf king gazing at her.

"What are you doing here, Thorin?" she asked and tried to ignore that tingling. That sweet tingling that seemed to rush through her veins.

"I was curious about your training. You did well and can't wait to see you sparring with Dwalin in a few days"

She smiled, though she tried to force her body to stop it but to no use.

"And I'm here with a message from Gandalf. He wants to see you tonight. He'll pick you up at your room after dinner. He said it's from high importance that you meet someone"

She frowned. "Did he tell you whom?"

"No, but...telling of the urgency and your strange connection to elves I think he talked about that elf lady from the woods or whatever her name was"

"Lady Galadriel? She—she's here?" Lili whispered in disbelief.

"Already had a conversation with her last week. Very strange lady. No wonder—she's an elf"

"You talked to her?" Lilis eyes shot directly into his, tried to read any knowledge out of them but she sensed he still had no idea about her origin.

"It was confusing. And I don't trust her, so I just want to tell you to be careful. Even if Gandalf is with you"

Liliana chuckled. "I do know Galadriel well"

Dwalin watched them curiously, could see the immense nervousness between them. They acted so awkward and he really had to force himself not to laugh.

"Fine, Thorin. Now that you've been able to catch a look at our beloved wild lady I suggest you leave us for a while. Lili has to concentrate on her sword and you're only distracting her"

Lili felt the urge to slap him for teasing her and seemingly Thorin that much.  
Thorin nodded, and turned to leave. Lili couldn't help but let her eyes drift along his backside, his long dark mane, that fur-coat, down to his-_'Stop!'_ she yelled silently and sighed.

"Concentration, Lili" Dwalin chuckled and she continued to swing her sword.

There was that strange new feeling in her, and that feared her a little.

And why would Gandalf want her to meet Galadriel? What could be so important?

* * *

**Yey finally! Took me a while to write this and I hope you enjoyed this. There will be one more chapter in Rivendell with some interesting facts again and a little more tension again!**


	13. Chapter 13

After Lili had finished her training, she made her way back to her room.

Exhausted, she collapsed on her bed after she had placed Gurthang on the table. She took a deep breath and decided to take a relaxing bath.

She filled the small but cozy bathtub with warm water, took off her boots and her dress slid off her body. After she also got rid of her panties and bustier, she slowly stepped into the water.

The heat worked perfectly on her aching muscles and a satisfied smile curled her lips.  
She closed her eyes and thought back to this beautiful morning. She wondered if Bilbo had already found some interesting books. She was certain he would have many more questions afterwards. Then her mind wandered again, and that pair of sapphire-blue eyes watched her from the darkness. As he reached out to touch her hand she snapped out of her thoughts and winced.

Water spilled on the ground and Lili's breath quickened. With trembling hands she managed to wash her hair, scrubbed the sweat from her body and stepped out of the tub.

She wrapped herself in a silky robe and pulled on a new slip.

'_Why is he haunting my mind?'_

She combed her long hair when suddenly a knock sounded at the door.

"Wait a minute!" she called, and wondered who it would be. Gandalf wanted to visit her after dinner. She put the comb aside and opened the door.

"Oh, I—I didn't know...I'm sorry" Kili stammered and avoided to look at her.

Lili smiled and could see the young dwarf looked slightly embarrassed.

"Wait, I'll put some more clothes on. Then we can talk," she said and closed the door to put on her bra, a dark green tunic and brown pants. Her hair was still damp and the green fabric looked even darker on her back. She opened the door again and smiled at Kili.

"What can I do for you?" she asked and gestured him to enter the room.

"It's about your bow again. Is it really true that only you can use it?"

He watched her questioningly. Lili went to the table on which lay her weapons and picked up the bow.

"Yes, Kili, that's true. Why is it still fascinating you?"

"Are you kidding? Because of that very reason that only _you_ are able to use it. Moreover, it is very beautiful"

"Your bow is beautiful as well" Lili replied.

Kili smiled. "Thorin gave it to me once. I'd never leave it behind for no gold in the world"

Lili nodded understandingly and put the bow back. "You love your uncle very much, I see" she said and looked at him.

"Without him, Fili and I wouldn't be the ones we are today. He was always like a father to us, and he still is. You'll never find any dwarf who puts his own happiness down for that of his people. Family, loyalty and respect is more important to him than anything else. I know he has a hard shell, but I know him and I know that his core is soft. Only few manage to break the shell. Nevertheless, he is a kind-hearted dwarf who goes through hell for his family and his people. To give us and them a better life"

Lili hadn't stopped him. She stood silently in front of the window and stared into the afternoon sky.

Kili stepped a little closer to her. "Will you ever tell us what happened to you?"

She turned around and looked at him quite surprised. "Nothing happened to me, KilI"

"But—"

She raised her hand and silenced him. "I don't want to answer the same questions constantly. I'm not ready yet to tell all of you the whole truth. I beg you, give me time"

His hand gently touched her arm. "Lili, I'm the last one around here urging you to do or say anything"

"Thank you, Kili. I appreciate that very much. But now I wanted to rest a little before dinner"

"Of course, I'm already gone" Kili winked at her and left the room.

Lili sat on the marble bench on her balcony and enjoyed the warm sun that was slowly drying her hair.

* * *

Lili had been very quiet during dinner and she avoided to even look at Thorin. She was too confused and slightly afraid of her own mind, her own heart.

She excused herself and headed back to her room. She could see Gandalf already waiting for her.

"Lili, I'm relieved to see you're recovering so quickly. How do you feel, my dear?" the wizard asked with a smile and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine and certain that we can move on in a few days" she replied and gave him a determined look.

He chuckled and his eyes twinkled a little. "That's the spirit, but before you move on with the Company I'd like you to meet someone"

"It is Lady Galadriel, right?" she asked and he nodded slowly.

"To be precise she wants you to meet someone and she also has a gift for you" Gandalf replied mysteriously and Lili frowned.

She followed Gandalf up a flight of stairs, through a warmly lit hallway until they reached another spiral stairway.  
Finally they arrived at an open gazebo overlooking the Valley and the waterfalls. The light of the sun lit the marble in different shades of pink and golden.

On top of a little balustrade stood the most beautiful elf-lady and Lili was once again stunned by her bright and mysterious appearance.

She had never been angry with her for Galadriel had warned her and asked her twice before Lili had seen these awful and disturbing scenes in that mirror. It was not Galadriels fault.

The blonde she-elf slowly turned around and sent a very warm smile at Lili.

Lili bowed her head a little in respect. "Alátariel" she said and looked back at her while Galadriel approached her.

Gently she placed a hand on Lilis cheek. "Liliana, long has been the time between our last meeting and today. And yet, your beauty shines bright. Brighter than I thought it would"

The she-elf stepped away from her, but never broke the eye-contact. "I see a light in your heart" she said and Lili frowned. Gandalf sat down on a chair in front of a stone table.

"Mithrandir told me you want me to meet someone" Lili said and watched Galadriel. Her smile was still present. With a gesture of her hand she called, "Lindir, bring the boy"

Lili was surprised that Lindir had been waiting in the dark shadow of another entrance. He nodded and left to get 'the boy' just like Galadriel had told him.

"Sit down, my dear Liliana" Galadriel said and Lili sank down on a chair across from Gandalf while the elf still circled them slowly.

A couple of moments later, Lindir returned with a young boy. Lili assumed him to be ten years old. His hair was wild, brown and on shoulder-length just like Kilis. Lindir left again and the boy stepped closer. He watched Lili curiously.

"Hello, little man. What is your name?" she asked with a smile.

"Estel, Mylady" he replied and bowed his head. Lili couldn't help but laugh.

"Please, don't call me like that. I'm not a Lady. I'm just an ordinary woman"

Estel blushed. "Sorry" he mumbled and shifted uncomfortably.

Lili took his hand and gestured him to sit down on the chair next to her. Estel watched her uncertainly.

"Now come on, sit down" she said with a smile.

The young boy sat down, his legs still too short to touch the ground.

"Estel is an orphan, Lili. Lord Elrond raises his like one of his own children" Gandalf explained and Lili watched Estel.

So, this was a boy from the Men race, being raised by elves. Just like herself except for the fact she was not human at all.

"Estel is a wonderful name. Do you know what it means in the human language?" she asked the boy. He smiled proudly at her.

"It means Hope" he replied.

"That's correct. So, you like living in Rivendell?"

"It's my home. I came here when I was two years old" he explained.

Lili nodded. "May I ask what happened to your parents?"

Estel looked quite sad. "My father was killed by an orc arrow. I don't know what happend to my mother since I came here"

"And still you look like a proud man, Estel" Lili said.

"I think it's because of my name. Even in the darkest times there can still be hope"

That left Lili quite awestruck. She exchanged a look with Gandalf who smiled at her.

"Thank you for taking place in our meeting, Estel. You helped us alot" Galadriel said and reached into her pocket. She revealed a piece of honey-bread. Estels eyes lit up and he took it gratefully.

"It was a pleasure to meet you" he said to Liliana.

"The pleasure's all mine" she replied and the boy left again.

* * *

As soon as he was gone Lili turned to look at Galadriel and the wizard.  
"What was that all about?"

It was Galadriel who explained, "That boy is of high birth just like you, Liliana. No matter what else is in your blood, but the blood of Hador runs strong in you. Estels true name is Aragorn. He is the heir of Isildur"

Lilis eyes grew wide. "That boy? But why does he not know?"

"It is to his own protection, but he'll learn when the time is right and he's old enough to understand"

Lilis mind was rushing. Estels last words echoed through her mind over and over again.

_'Even in the darkest times, there can still be hope'_

"I can feel his words touched you, Liliana. That was my intention. I wanted to show you that hope is never lost. Some may not deem it wise that Thorin Oakenshield goes on a quest to reclaim Erebor. But his mind is set and when a dwarf-mind is set it is impossible to stop him. I know that dwarf prince trusts you. Despite all the mystery that's kept in you. You travelled with them until now. Are you truly willing to continue this journey? Are you willing to fight side by side with the Company of Thorin Oakenshield? To wake the dragon?"

Lili stared at Galadriel. A determined look showed up on her face again.  
"I learned to trust some of those dwarves and the hobbit. I came so far and I'm not going to give up now. Thorin needs my help. I mean, every help he can get" she replied and blushed a little.

"_The dwarf king has already invaded your mind"_ she could her Galadriels voice in her head. She knew she was only talking to her, that Gandalf could not hear her.

_"I'm afraid of that feeling"_ Liliana silently replied.

_"Don't blame an entire race for the actions of a single man. Don't make the same mistake Thorin does"_

Lili did not reply on that and Galadriel looked at Gandalf. Just by now Lili was aware that he seemed to hide something under the table.

"What are you hiding, Gandalf?" Lili asked.

The wizard wordlessly revealed something wrapped in a brown cloth. It seemed to be heavy.

"What is that?" Lili asked curiously. Galadriel stopped next to her, placed a hand on Lilis shoulder.

"This is a priceless heirloom of your house, Liliana. It was kept safe in Rivendell just like many heirlooms of the ancient times"

"Like the shards of Narsil? They will be given to Aragorn when his time has come?"

"That blade might never be reforged. But this artefact in front of you is unharmed and without any damage. Mithrandir, show it to her"

With a fast swift, Gandalf pulled the cloth aside and revealed a majestic helm.

Lili was awestruck as she stared at it. She had heard of it but never believed it truly existed and even if that it was still intact.  
She stared at it in disbelief.

It was made of grey steel adorned with gold, and on it were graven runes of victory. Upon its crest was set in defiance a gilded image of the head of Glaurung the dragon. For it had been made soon after he first issued from the gates of Morgoth.

"This is the Helm of Hador" Lili said still to perplex to think properly.

Gandalf started to explain, "A power was in it that guarded any who wore it from wound or death, for the sword that hewed it was broken, and the dart that smote it sprang aside"

Lili got up and placed her hands on it. It felt cold but yet her hands sent a warm feeling through her body.

"This had originally been a dwarf helm, wrought by Telchor, the smith of Nogrod. As you can see, it has a visor like the dwarves used in their forges for the shielding of their eyes" Gandalf explained again and could see Lili was completely amazed.

Galadriel added, "The face of one that wore it struck fear into the hearts of all beholders, but was itself guarded from dart and fire"

The two women held gaze for some moments and Lili slowly seemed to understand.

"It keeps evil away from the one who wears it? You want me to take it, for retaking Erebor?"

Gandalf nodded. "It is heavy but I'm certain you'll be able to carry it. Yet I highly doubt you can wear it in battle"

Lili took the helm and lifted it. But as she tried to put it on her head she felt it was way too heavy. Another thought hit her.

"You want me to give it to Thorin when the time is right"

It was a statement, not a question and she knew she was right.

"Take now the Dragonhead of the North and when the time comes let Thorin wear it well" Galadriel said.

As Lili wanted to turn and thank her the elf was already gone. Gandalf got up and squeezed her shoulder gently.

"Take it, hide it and take care of it. You'll know when the time comes"

Lili nodded, lifted the helm and wrapped it in the cloth again. She left the gazebo and entered her room again, placed the helm on the table next to Gurthang. Now she held two famous heirlooms of her house.

She needed to sort her thought and remembered the Hall of Fire. She decided to seek some peace and silence in there.

* * *

She entered the hall and to her relief it was empty, at least she thought so. As she stepped more into it she could see a figure sitting on a wooden bench near the fire. It was Thorin, she could see that. It seemed he was still unaware of her presence, absently smoking his pipe.

Lilis heart raced even more while she watched him, the smoke whirled around his head.

_'You can do this, Lili" _ she thought to herself and stepped closer, sat down across from him on another bench.

He looked at her, taking a puff from his pipe. That warm tickling inside her grew again as she watched his lips releasing the smoke.

"You look troubled" he finally said and watched her a little concerned.

"I am, that's true"

"You've met that elf lady? I knew she would trouble your mind" he growled.

_'She's not the only one troubling my mind' _she thought and to her surprise she smiled.

"What's so funny?" he asked and raised one of his brows.

"Oh, nothing. I just enjoy the peaceful atmosphere of his hall" she replied and it was not a lie at all.

They got lost in each others eyes for a moment until he suddenly said, "Do you know any nice stories?"

That surprised her. "What?"

He smiled, the tip of his pipe in his mouth. "I liked the way you recited that poem to me. You have a—you're able to tell stories in a calm and soothing way"

"You want me to tell you a story?" she once again asked in disbelief.

He shrugged. "Only if you know any and if you want to tell me"

Lili had to think about it. She knew quite a lot of stories, most of them were about elves. But then she remembered that one story her mother had told her one year before she sent her to Aman. Before her mother couldn't bear to look at her anymore.

She cleared her throat, felt his gaze on her. "My mother once told me a story. It's called 'The Crystal Ball'. Would you like to hear it? It's rather short"

"I'd love to hear it" he smiled encouragingly.

Lilis eyes drifted into the flames as she began:

_"Once there had been a witch. She was afraid of her three sons. She turned the oldest into an eagle and the second into a whale, and each could take his human form for only two hours a day._

_The youngest fled before he could suffer the same and went off to seek the king's daughter, bewitched and held prisoner in the Castle of the Golden Sun"_

Lili paused for a second, looked at Thorin, saw him watching her.

She continued,

"_He saw two giants quarreling over a wishing cap and they asked him to settle the dispute. He put on the cap, forgot he had it on, and wished himself to the castle. _

_The king's daughter told him that only a crystal ball would break the enchantment. She directed him to go down the mountain and fight a wild bull beside a spring. _

_If he killed it, a bird would spring out of it. If the bird was forced to let free an egg in its body, the crystal ball was its yolk, but the egg would light everything about it on fire if dropped on the land"_

She stopped again, saw he was now staring into the fire. A smile curled her lips as she went on,

"_He fought the bull. The bird sprung free, but his brother the eagle harried it until it dropped the egg. This landed on a fisherman's hut, setting it ablaze, but his brother the whale drowned the hut with waves. The youngest brother took the crystal ball to the enchanter, who admitted himself defeated and told him that the ball would also break the spell on his brothers. The youngest hurried to the princess and they exchanged rings. And so they lived happily ever after"_

* * *

The silence was heavy as he suddenly said, "Such a great story. Your mother seemed to be a wise woman"  
He could see pain in her eyes.

"You can sit with me if you like" he suggested and saw that she seemed to fight an inner battle. Finally she got up and sat down next to him.

He puffed his pipe and felt she watched him. He held her gaze.

"Is it tasty?" she asked and gestured at his pipe.

"Yes, and to me it's a good way to calm down as well"

"I've never tasted it" she replied and he smirked.

"Want to give it a try?"

She looked uncertain but finally nodded. He held out the pipe and Lili took a puff but she inhaled too much smoke. She immediately coughed heavily. Thorin gently patted her back. He gave her a glass of wine and she sipped a little.

He couldn't help but chuckle. She scowled at him. "Stop laughing! I said it was my first time"

He smiled and took a sip from his wine. "Sorry, but that was simply too amusing. And don't worry...first times are always the strangest"

His eyes drifted back to the fire as he suddenly felt her hand on his cheek. She turned his head back to look at her again.

"I've also never done this before..."

Before he could react her lips already touched his in a shy and soft kiss. Without hesitation he responded and kissed her back but as his hand slowly slid to her neck she pulled away. Her cheeks were flushed, her breath was heavy.

And there was so much confusion and slight fear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled, got up and left him puzzled behind with the feeling of her soft lips on his.

* * *

**Gosh, that chapter took me the whole day xD**

**Hope you like it! :)**

**Next chapter will be on the road again. **


	14. Chapter 14

Lili avoided Thorin as much as she could the last two days. Dwalin sensed that something was different between them but no matter who he asked, they both said that nothing happened.

The Company left Rivendell early in the morning. They climbed up the narrow passage they had taken on the day of their arrival.  
Lili carried her bag in which she hid the helm as well as some clothes to change. Her sword, bow and arrows were attached on her back.  
She walked right behind Bilbo and nearly bumped into him as he suddenly stopped and turned to cast one last glance back down into the Valley.

"One day you'll return, I'm certain about that" she reassured him.

"You really think so?"

She nodded and looked back to the Company. Thorin had stopped and was waiting for them. He held her gaze for a second before he called, "I'd suggest you both keep up"

Lili sighed and walked on to follow the dwarves and Bilbo.

"Balin will lead the way. I guess it's better than waiting for that bright evening star so I can find the right direction" Thorin said with a mischievious smirk as she walked next to him with Bilbo and the rest in the front.

Lili couldn't help but chuckle and was thankful that he ignored the fact that she had kissed him two days ago.  
She couldn't think of a good explanation for her actions lately. And yet she was curious about his thoughts. What was on his mind now?

What if he thought that she had feelings for him? And what if this was true?

"Look out!" she could hear his deep voice and felt his arm wrapped around her waist to prevent her from falling as she nearly stepped into a hole in the ground.

Her breath quickened, she wanted to push him away but her body didn't react. Instead she could feel something in her that enjoyed his sudden touch, his strong arm wrapped around her.  
It felt like an eternity but in fact it was just a matter of seconds until he let go of her.

"You should stop letting your mind wander, Liliana. At least until we're in our night camp" Thorin said and walked past her to the head of the group.

Lili shook her head, took a deep breath and continued to follow them.

* * *

Bombur was walking next to her. She always wondered how he managed to keep up with them all for he carried a lot of body-mass with him.  
She gave him a smile as he looked at her.

"Are you hungry?" he asked and revealed a piece of sweet apple-roll. For the reason that she had only eaten a piece of carrot cake in the morning she took the roll.

"Thank you, Bombur"

He smiled and Lili munched on the roll.

"I like your hair. It's beautiful" he suddenly said and Lili looked at him quite surprised.

"Oh, uhm—thank you" she mumbled.

"Ever thought about braiding it?"

"No, and I don't know if I want it to be braided. That would make me look more dwarvish than I want to"

Bombur chuckled. "I think you're very dwarvish, telling about your shortness. No offense, of course"

He could see the change of the color of her eyes and hurried on, "Would you like to cook dinner with me later?"

That calmed her down a bit, she just couldn't be mad with Bombur. It was a surprise that he even talked to her. She thought he might be unable to speak at all.

"Yes, I'd love to cook with you" she replied and he seemed to be very happy about that.

"Do you like to play a game?" he asked after a while again. They crossed a wide, grassy plain, the sun at its highest point burning down on them.

"What kind of game?"

He blushed a little. "Though it's more a game for little dwarflings but I think it's quite nice to pass some time now. It's called 'I spy with my little eye', do you know it?"

"No, I've never heard of it" she replied.

"It's simple. You say 'I spy' and then you add a color of something that's around us. Like 'green' for your tunic or 'brown' for Kilis hair. And I have to guess what it is. You got it?"

Lili laughed softly. "Sounds simple, yes. Who cares if it's a childrens game as long as it is fun? Alright, let's play. You first"

He smiled and looked around. "I spy something that is...wine-red"

Lili looked around, her eyes scanned the surrounding until she cast a glance along the Company.

"Bilbos vest?"

Bombur cheered, caused some of the dwarves to look back at them. Dwalin smiled as he saw her interaction with Bombur. "It's great to see she's warming up more and more" he said to Thorin who walked next to him.

"Mmmh...yes" he simply replied and his gaze drifted to Lili for a second.

"Still grumpy?" Dwalin asked and bit back a smile.

"I'm not grumpy"

"But something bothers you. You can tell me"

Thorin thought about it but shook his head.

"No, I can't. I don't want to talk about it right now. It would not be fair"

"Fair? Why, did Lili told you something you shall keep as a secret?"

"No—please, let's stop that. We're going to set our camp over there between those rocks" he replied and gestured to a rock-formation covered by some trees. He turned to announce to the rest of the Company they would stop there for today.

"Alright, one more try" Bombur said to her and Lili looked around, she really grew to like that game and Bombur was a friendly companion as well.

"I spy something that is...bronze" she finally said and couldn't hide a smile.

"Bronze? Oh, there's so much around. Uhm—Filis hairclips?"

"No" she smirked.

Bombur thought a while and it took him until they reached the nightcamp.

"Fine, I give up. What's the answer?"

"Thorins ear clip" she said and could see surprise on Bomburs face.

"You recognized it? It's normally hidden under his hair"

"I'm good in spotting hidden things" she replied and winked.

He chuckled and spread his bedroll, so did Lili.

As soon as they set the camp Bombur and Lili began preparing dinner and had a lot of fun.

* * *

"That is one delicious soup! Great teamwork of you" Bofur called and patted the backs of the cooks.

Lili was happy that the dwarves were satisfied with the dinner and she ate two bowls of it.  
After finishing it she climbed up on one of the rocks to take a look around. She sat down, her legs dangled over the edge and she could see the slowly setting sun that painted the sky in a warm purple and pink with a little golden. She smiled and looked down into the camp.

"Be careful up there!" Dwalin called and she reassured him with a smile and a short nod.

The lower the sun set the more comfortable the dwarves got. Many of them took out their pipes and relaxed on their bedrolls around the fire.  
Lili could see movement down there and was aware that one certain dwarf climbed up to her as well. Her heart bumped faster again and she tried avoiding to look at him until he finally sat down next to her with his pipe in the corner of his mouth.

"It's beautiful up here. I like to watch sunsets" he said and his eyes were fixed on the horizon. His voice was lower than normal so he was certain none of the others could hear their conversation.

"Can you explain it to me?" he asked and could feel her body tensed a little.

She looked him in the eye, tried to find the right words. Finally she shook her head.

He watched her curiously, took a puff from his pipe and looked back at the horizon.

"I'm not mad with you, Lili. I just wanted you to know that. I'm just confused"

"So am I" she finally managed to say and started fumbling at her tunic.

"Before or after you've kissed me?"

"Both..."

He nodded understandingly and decided not to push her too much for she still seemed to be afraid. But not of him, he was certain about that. Maybe she was afraid of what could be? _'What could be? Seriously, Thorin?'_ he thought to himself and cleared his throat.

"I suggest you catch some sleep. It'll be a forty day walk until we reach the Misty Mountains. We need all our power" he said and got up again. She nodded and followed him down into the camp. She could see Dwalin and Balin exchanging a look and a smile.

Lili didn't think too much about it and curled up on her bedroll.

Soon after that she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**So, yes according to the book it's a forty day march from Rivendell to the Mountains and that means I have plenty of space to write. I know that's very slowmantic and so unlike my other stories but I thought it's interesting to see if I can manage such a story as well :-D **

**Please leave a review if you like it! :) **


	15. Chapter 15

They moved on right after sunrise. Lili could feel a soft wind caressing her slightly sunburned skin. She smiled and let her gaze drift over the beautiful landscape. The mountain range in the distance, the grassy plain and a lot of little forests around.

"Are there many woods in Valinor?" Bilbo asked while they walked side by side behind the dwarves.

She chuckled. "I knew it was just a matter of time until you start asking me questions"

He looked a bit ashamed. "Do I annoy you with that?"

"No, it's fine. And yes, there was a forest not far from where I lived. But I spent a lot of time at the shore of the great sea"

"I've never seen the great sea" Bilbo said.

"It's one of the most beautiful and fascinating mysteries" she said with a dreamingly sigh.

Bilbo watched her, uncertain what to reply. Instead he began humming a melody and Lili smiled.

"What's it called?" she asked and he stopped humming.

"It has no name, it just popped up"

"You could name it 'Lilis Happy Song'. At least it made her smile" Bofur called and Lili laughed softly.

* * *

After a long walk they finally found a clearing that looked safe for the night. Lili and Bombur once again cooked a delicious meal and they all sat around the fire.

Dwalin sank down next to Lili and smiled from one ear to the other.

"Why are you so happy?" she asked curiously and he chuckled.

"I'm just glad you're still with us and that you—well, that you make friends with all of them"

"And that makes you smile like this?" she asked now a little suspicious. She sensed there had to be something else on his mind.

"Ayem that's why I'm smiling. Now, what would you say to a little sparring session before it gets too dark?"

Lili nodded and went to her bedroll to take Gurthang. Her eyes drifted to Thorin for a second but he seemed to be deep in thoughts. Dwalin gestured her to raise the sword.

"Attack!" he commanded.

She rushed towards him, her sword clashed with his.

""Two, one. Good. Very good" Dwalin said to each move of the sword. The dwarves were very satisfied with Lilis fighting process but soon they fell into their own conversations and ignored the sparring couple.

Thorin was the only one still watching them, smoking his pipe. Suddenly he heard himself saying, "You're doing good"

Lili stopped in mid-attack and looked at him. Dwalin could stop just in time before he hit her with his sword.

The dwarf king and Lili held gaze for a moment until she mumbled, "Thanks"

He smiled and added, "You should move your feet a little more"

Dwalin bit back a smile and called, "Alright! Lili, concentration!"

She took a deep breath and continued to fight.

"Faster!" Dwalin commanded. She put all her force into her strokes.

"Disarm me, Lili. Remember, there are no rules in war!"

A devilish smile showed up on her face and after a few more strikes she suddenly kicked him on the shin.

"Ah! What's was that for?" he called surprised and his sword dropped to the ground.

"You said no rules and it seems I disarmed you"

Dwalin couldn't help but laugh and even Thorin chuckled.  
"That girl is on fire, Thorin. Better watch out if you plan to do some sparring with her" Dwalin called and could see Lili blushed a little.

"I'm tired. Just need to relax a little now" the girl said and placed Gurthang back to her belongings. She sat down at the fire again between Bilbo and Balin.

Kili polished daggers as he said, "Would you sing for us?"

He watched her and Lili thought about it for a moment. "Fine, what would you like to hear?"

"I don't know. Something beautiful"

She cleared her throat, closed her eyes and it fell silent around her as she began to sing:

_Once you had gold_

_once you had silver,_

_Then came the rains_

_out of the blue._

_Ever and always._

_Always and ever._

_/_

_Time gave you both darkness _

_and dreams to you._

_Now you can see_

_Spring becomes autumn,_

_leaves become gold_

_Falling from view._

_Ever and always._

_Always and ever._

_/_

_No-one can promise_

_a dream come true,_

_Time gave both darkness_

_and dreams to you._

_/_

Lili stopped and looked around, saw much melancholy in the dwarvens eyes.

"Was that too depressing?" she asked a little uncertain.

"It was wonderful, Lili" Balin smiled and she relaxed again.

"With these fine words it's time to catch some sleep" Kili yawned and curled up on his bedroll. One by one the rest of them laid down as well.

* * *

Lili stared up into the night sky, spotted the evening star and smiled. She turned her head a little and watched Thorin while he took the first nightwatch. He was sitting with his back facing her and she asked herself if his coat was cozy and warm. Too many thoughts were whirling through her mind and she knew she couldn't catch any sleep.

She got up and moved quietly past the snoring Company and slowly down towards the little lake behind the clearing but still in sight-distance to the camp. She sat down with her back leaning against a high oak-tree, her eyes drifted over the surface of the water.

"You followed me?" she said and turned to look at Thorin who seemed to be highly surprised that she had recognized him.

"I can go back if you want to be alone" he replied but she shook her head. He stepped closer and sat down next to her.

"Lili?"

She looked at him and her eyes signaled him to go on.

"Would you tell me...another story?"

She couldn't help but laugh softly. "Who might have thought the majestic King under the Mountain likes to hear fairytales"

He smirked and lowered his eyes a little. As he looked back at her he could see a little difference in her eyes.

"Fine, I'll tell you a story. It's a true story, not a fairytale and I must warn you, it has an open end"

He frowned but gestured her to go on. Lili knew this was the perfect moment. If she wouldn't tell him now, she might never find the heart to tell him.

"Once there was a woman. She was tall, blonde and beautiful. She was the sister of Turin Turambar, descendant of the House of Hador. You do know the House of Hador?"

Thorin nodded. "Yes, I once read a book it was mentioned"

"Anyway, one night that woman, her name was Lalaith, went out for a walk with a friend. A dwarf. His name was Finian"

Lili had to control her temper and continued, "Suddenly that dwarf pulled her closer, beat her down, and forced her to—to—he raped her in the most brutal way, so afterwards Lalaith was on the edge of dying.  
And eagle had found her and brought her to the hidden city of Gondolin"

She stopped to catch a glance of Thorin and saw his shocked face. Before he could say something she went on, "There she managed to survive but now was with a child. That dwarf-scum had impregnated her"

Without much hesitation she told him about the little girl, how she was blessed with a long live and long youth, grew up between elves and wizards.

"Then, with the age of fifteen she was sent back to Middle Earth. Though her soul was much older, nearly six-thousand years old. She settled down in the wooden outskirts of the Ered Luin, lived in seclusion until her twenty-fifth year when an old friend, a wizard, showed up again and invited her to a meeting. Long story short...she decided to travel with the Company of Thorin Oakenshield and right now she told him the story of her life"

Thorin sat silent, tried to comprehend her words. That whole story was so absurd, totally impossible to reach his mind. And yet he felt that sharp pain in his heart that told him it was the truth. Everything fit together: her aversion to dwarves, her violent reactions when he came too close.

"I can't find the right words, Lili"

All he wanted to do was to sooth her as he saw her eyes becoming teary-wet.

"As long as you don't outcast me" she whispered and saw his eyes widen.

"Outcast you? Are you insane? Why should I do such a thing?"

"I'm a half human-half dwarf product of rape whose mother couldn't give any love. A bastard with a thousands of years old soul"

That was another strange thing he did not understand.

"How is that possible? I always thought only elves can live that long and still look young"

"If it relieves you, there is no elf blood in me"

He chuckled. "You know me too well. Though I wouldn't care if so"

She smiled and still he could see pain in those emerald orbs.

"Lili, I have to think about all this. But I want you to know I have not the intention to hurt you, to do things you're not—well, you don't want me to do. At least, I understand some of your actions now"

"I'm afraid, Thorin" she whispered and looked back at him. Carefully he placed a hand on hers and much to his relief she didn't pull back.

"Afraid of what?"

"Of my inner feelings. The reason why I kissed you was—I was confused and curious what would happen to me when I—kiss you"

"And what happened? I mean, you just left"

She thought for a while before she replied, "A strange new feeling"

He smiled. He would like to pull her closer, hold her tight and tell her how sorry he felt for what happened to her mother. That it brought much pain to his heart when he thought about her watching this through that magic mirror. He wanted to show her that not all dwarf men are like her father.

"I promise I won't harm you. I know I already said that, but I really mean it"

His thumb stroked gently over the back of her hand. Lili smiled while warm sensations shot through her body.

A sudden movement in the camp let them break their contact. Thorin got up and saw Dwalin just woke up for his nightwatch.

"Maybe you should rest a bit" Thorin looked down at her, held his hand out.

She watched him for a second, grabbed his hand and he helped her up.

"Thank you, Thorin"

"For helping you up?" he asked with a mischieveous smile.

Lili chuckled. "No, I mean for listening and...for not being disgusted"

"Lili, you're not a bastard. You're a—you—" he was too nervous and unable to find the right words. She simply smiled and whispered, "Good night"

Together they walked back into the camp. Dwalin hid his smile while Lili laid down on her bedroll and Thorin watched her a moment before he finally laid down as well, unable to find any sleep that night for her story circled through his mind. She needed security, warmth and someone to show her that it can be different.

_'And you really think you could be that dwarf?' _he thought before he finally managed to catch some sleep after all.


	16. Chapter 16

Lili woke up very early in the morning. The sun was still asleep and so had been the Company except Ori who was the one taking the last watch. Lili stretched and purred quietly before she finally got up to join him.

"Good morning, Ori" she said still a little sleepy and saw him looking up in surprise.

"Oh, good morning, Lili. How do you feel?"

He gestured her to sit down and she slumped down next to him.

"Hungry?" he offered her a piece of bread and cheese which she both took gratefully.

"I made another picture of you" he said and reached for his journal. "Would you like to see it?"

She smiled at him. "I'd love to see it"

He opened the journal and handed it to her.

"Oh, Ori—that's wonderful!" she breathed. It was a picture of her and Thorin on their first nightcamp after they had left Rivendell. It showed the two of them sitting above the camp, peacefully watching the sunset.

"I thought it was a nice moment to see the two of you so close and peacefully" Ori explained and blushed a little.

Lili chuckled and handed him the journal again. Her eyes drifted to the still sleeping shape of Thorin. Ori watched her curiously and blushed a little more as she looked back at him again.

"May I draw something as well?" she suddenly asked. That surprised him a lot but nodded.

"Right now?" he asked.

"Yes, if that's alright?"

He reached into his pocket and revealed a feather and some ink.

"Thanks" she said as he handed her all these utensils and his journal again.

"What are you going to draw?" he asked.

"It's a surprise" she simply replied and began working on the paper. She took her time with it for she drew very accurate. Ori left her to wake up the Company.

* * *

Lili was deep in thoughts, unaware that the Company was awake already.

"What's this?" Fili asked as he slumped down next to her, munching on a piece of bread.

Lili looked at him. "You'll see when it's finished" she replied and smiled at him. Her eyes drifted between his face and the paper and continued to draw.

"What's she doing?" Dwalin asked as Fili walked up to them to pack his bags.

"I think she draws a picture of me" the young prince chuckled and winked at his brother. The brothers snickered quietly.

Thorin rolled his eyes and packed his bag.

"You alright, laddie?" Balin asked and placed a hand on Thorins shoulder.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

Balin chuckled. "It seems you are annoyed"

"Slightly...I just don't want the lads make her feel uncomfortable by their jokes"

"I'm certain Lili can handle that"

Thorin sighed. "Mmmh..."

"Thorin?" her soft voice suddenly called for him and he turned to look at her. She gestured him to join her and he nervously walked up to her.

"I have something for you" she whispered and to his surprise she took his hand and pulled him down next to her.

She handed him the journal. He took it and a confused smile spread on his face.  
"Lili—that's—wonderful" he said while his eyes were still glued on the picture which showed himself standing between his nephews and all three had their arms around their shoulders and a happy expression on their faces.

"That's what I imagine you to be, once you reclaimed your home. Happy and relaxed" she explained and he could feel his heart beating faster again and all he wanted to do was to embrace her. But he knew that would be too much so instead he ripped the page out of the journal and pushed it in his pocket.

"I will treasure this as a reminder of what could be. A reminder of what I'm fighting for, Lili" he said and they both smiled at each other.

* * *

Three days later they could feel the weather began to change more and more.

"It smells as if a rainstorm might come up soon" Lili called and Dwalin watched her amused.

"You can smell rain?" he asked and some of them laughed as well.

"She might be right" Thorin growled angrily and shut them all up.

He pointed into the afternoon sky ahead of them. "Those are some very dark clouds. It might be a thunderstorm. We should hurry a little and try to find shelter just in case" he explained and walked on leading them closer towards a quite large forest.

Soon the heavy rain poured down on them quite mercilessly. They moved on faster, tried to reach the forest. The sky turned black and they could hardly see what was ahead of them. A loud thunder boomed up. Finally they entered the forest.

Thorin led them deeper until they found a cave that was unoccupied.

"Are we all in safety?" Thorin called and they counted when suddenly Dwalin called, "Where's Lili?"

Thorin looked up in shock. "What? She—where is she?" he called and searched frantically around.

"She's gone! I have to find her!" he growled and was on his way to leave the cave. Dwalin pulled him back.

"You can't just run out there! You won't find her in that deluge!"

"Let me go, Dwalin! I will find her! You stay here until we're back!" he growled, struggled free from his friends grip and ran out into the dark forest, tried to shield his eyes from the rain.

* * *

Lili could see the Company somewhere in front of her. She always liked the rain but this was definately too much and to be honest she was a bit afraid of the load thunder.

Suddenly she heard a neigh somewhere to her left. She stopped and listened carefully. There it was again.

'_Arroch_' she thought and looked back to the Company.

"Thorin!" she called, wanted him to stop but the thunder just boomed up again and was defeaning loud so the Company ran on, couldn't hear her. Lili hesitated but decided to look for her horse. She knew it was Arroch, but his neigh had been strange and so she ran towards the noise.

She stopped as she arrived a little lake. The foul stench told her that this was a swamp-lake. In the middle of it she could see her horse. It neighed with horror.

"Arroch!" she called and carefully waded into the water.

Finally she reached him, took his reigns. "Arroch! What's the matter?"

She gently pulled at his reigns but the horse refused to move. With horror Lili could see he'd already sunken in up to his belly.  
"You have to move, Arroch!" Lili cried out. Desperately she pulled again, but her horse sank deeper and deeper.

Tears built up in her eyes when only Arrochs head emerged from the dark water. She stepped closer, wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I won't let you go under! I'll hold you, Arroch!" she whispered.

She closed her eyes and was aware of Arrochs last soft neigh.  
"Arroch! Oh, my Arroch!" she whispered again. She felt hot tears running down her face and she finally let go of her horse and it sank down into the muddy water.

Lili waded out of it, confused that she did not sank as well. She broke down at the shore, cried her heart out.

* * *

After a while she got up again and slowly moved into the direction she thought she had come from. The rain still poured down on her, she felt numb, wet and miserable. She didn't hear the growling sound behind her when a heavy body jumped at her. Lili cried out in shock, managed to push the beast away.

Without looking back she ran deeper into the forest, the Shadowcat close behind her. Lili knew it would be silly to stop and draw a weapon and so she kept on running.

Suddenly the cat cried out in pain and Lili stopped, could see a dark figure pulling his sword out of the dead cat. Lili held her breath, when a familiar voice called her name.  
The figure ran up to her.

"Thorin!" she cried out and let herself fall into his arms. She didn't think about it, all she needed was a warm embrace and so she cried at his shoulder.

"Lili, are you injured?"

She shook her head.

"We have to find shelter! The others are in a cave somewhere nearby"

She stepped away from him, nodded.

"Take my hand" he whispered.

Lilis heart was beating faster, but she gently placed her hand in his.

"Follow me" he said and she couldn't help but smile at him. Relieved that she wasn't alone anymore.

They ran side by side for hours but it seemed Thorins lack of direction striked again.

"Thorin! Over here!" Lili pulled him with her and both stumbled into an abandoned barn.

* * *

**I hope that was not too cheesy or so^^**

**So-ho-ho...look out for the next chapter :D **


	17. Chapter 17

Lili sank down on the soft hay-covered floor of the barn. It was dark until Thorin managed to find a lantern and much to his relief he could lit it. He placed it on the ground in front of Lili and could see she was shivering.

"Lili, why did you separate from the group?" he asked and lit a second lantern to give a little more light.

She sobbed and looked up at him. His heart ached as he saw her eyes becoming teary-wet again.  
Slowly he knelt down in front of her. "What's wrong, Lili?"

"M-my horse...I c-could hear A-Arroch. You didn't h-hear me because of the thunder"

A tear rolled down her cheek. Thorin knew she was freezing and without hesitation he pulled his coat off and placed it gently around her. She looked surprised.

"What happened to Arroch?" he asked and watched her concerned.

"He—he was in that s-swamp lake. I tried to pull him out but...but it was too late. He—he died"

Her head hang low, her hair clung to her head. She wrapped her arms around herself, snuggled into his coat.

Thorin watched her silently until he found his voice again. "I'm so sorry, Lili"

Suddenly she looked at him. "The picture!"

He reached into his pocket and revealed the unharmed picture. "See? It's fine. I told you I'd treasure it" he said and gave her a reassuring smile.

Lili cast a glance around. The barn was full of hay. There was no window and the only light came from the two lamps in front of them. She coughed a little.

"I guess it would be wise to stay in here until the rain stops" Thorin suggested.

"What about the Company?"

"They are safe in that cave. We'll go look for them in daylight"

Lili nodded. "it's so cold"

Thorin got up and searched something in his bag. Some of his clothes were wet but finally he found a dark-blue tunic that was dry. "Take this...I'm certain it's long enough so you can wear it as kind of a dress until your clothes are dry again"

"You want me to change my clothes while you're in here?" she asked a little uncertain.

"I won't look, I promise" he replied with a smile. Hey eyes drifted from his long, dark, wet hair over his face which was covered by little waterdrops, down his chest. She could see his muscular body through his soaking wet tunic. She blushed a little.

"What about you?" she asked shyly.

"I have another dry tunic in here"

"And your pants?" she asked and blushed even more as she was aware how wrong that sounded. Thorin chuckled.

"Lili? Look at me"

She looked into his eyes,

"Do you trust me?"

That was an important question for both so Lili took a little moment before she whispered, "Somehow...yes, I do trust you, Thorin"

"Then trust me that I won't do anything to you unless you want me to, alright?"

She nodded and got up. She pulled she coat off and reached for the tunic.

"Close your eyes..." she said and he smiled. He closed them and felt her hands on his shoulders to turn him around. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"You could have changed your clothes in that time" he teased her and heard a huff from her that amazed him a little.

* * *

As soon as she was certain that he couldn't see anything she placed her weapons down. Her bag was with the Company because Dwalin had carried it before she lost the group.

She took off her boots and wriggled out of her wet pants. With a fast move she pulled her wet tunic off and put Thorins dry one on. She could smell his scent clinging to it and her abdomen tingled again but she told herself to stop that. She looked down on her and saw that his tunic ended shortly under her knees. Satisfied with that she put his coat on again.

"Alright, I'm ready" she finally said and Thorin turned around again.

"Suits you well" he chuckled.

"Are you teasing me again?"

"No, never" he grinned and reached for another dry tunic. "Just so you know, I'm going to change my clothes as well now"

She blushed again and closed her eyes. "Sorry" she mumbled.

He simply watched her for a moment, amazed by her beauty even now in that quite miserable condition.

He took his tunic off and put a dry one on as well. He had a spare-trouser which was a little damp but not as soaked as the one he was wearing right now. He hurried to change it and placed his wet clothes down to hers so they could dry as well.

"Can I open my eyes again?" she asked.

"Yes"

She looked at him, his hair still wet and falling in slight locks over his shoulder, wetting his tunic a little again.

"I guess a fire would not be wise in here, right?" she said and looked around again.

"Only if you plan to lit that whole thing up" he replied amused.

"At least it would be warm" she mumbled and Thorin laughed.

"We could—" he began but fell silent.

"What?"

He waved her off. "Nevermind"

Suddenly she grabbed his arm. "We could do what?"

Thorin sighed. "We could sit closer and warm each other..."

She let go of his arm and he already feared she would be angry with him or scared. Instead she wordlessly sank down into the hay again. He stood a little uncertain until she said, "I thought you wanted to sit closer?"

That surprised him and slowly he sank down next to her. They exchanged an uncertain, quite shy look before she whispered, "I'd like to—lean against you"

He smiled and opened his arm to her. "Remember what I promised. You'll decide what will happen"

She took a deep breath and leaned her back against his chest. "Thank you, Thorin"

"For what?"

"For coming back and rescuing me"

Soon he could feel her soft and calm breathing. He leaned his head back against the wall and enjoyed her body that close to his.

* * *

A thunder boomed up again and she woke up with a start.

"Calm down. I'm here...it was just a thunder" he whispered. She shifted a little away from him and looked at him.

He was lost in her eyes, his tongue licked over his lips as he whispered, "May I kiss you?"

Lili felt her heart bumping faster again. Her eyes drifted to his lips. She nodded and held gaze with him while his face came closer and closer and their eyes closed in the last second before their lips finally met again in a soft and tender kiss. Lilis fingers gently touched his cheek.

Reluctantly they broke the kiss. She lowered her head a little just to feel his hand on her chin, lifting it up. Their eyes met and locked again and it was that very moment it felt to her as if he was looking into her soul.

"Lili..." but she cut him off by letting her hand slide down to his shoulders.

"I'd like to take off your shirt" she said shyly.

He smiled. "You have full control tonight"

With trembling hands she pulled the tunic over his head, tossed it away. The dim light of the lamps flickered over his chest which was still a little wet from the rain. She admired him, felt a strange feeling building up in her. Desire? Lust? She couldn't find the right words but she knew she could trust him.

She placed a hand on his chest, stroked it, felt every one of his battle scars.

"Mmhh..." a quiet sound of pleasure left his throat. Lili smiled and it felt as if her soul reached out for that dwarf, feeling whole and complete for the first time of her long life.

"Touch me..." she whispered and his hands carefully slid under her tunic, wander up and down her back.

"Your hands are so warm" she purred and kissed him again.

This became their own little journey apart from all the evil outside waiting for them.

Slowly they undressed each other, admiring each other. Though Lili was a little afraid now that she saw him all naked, his hard member pulsating. He reached for her, pulled her down with him into the soft hay.

"You're so gentle" she whispered, her fingers buried into his wet mane.

He smiled down at her. "This is how it should be, Lili"

They held gaze, she felt his hardness already close to her sweetness.

"Show me what it means...to make love, Thorin"

That was all the encouragement he needed but before he entered her he whispered, "It might hurt a second...trust me, it'll vanish quickly"

She stroked his cheek. "I guess pain is part of love, right?"

"Sometimes" he breathed and gently entered her. Her nails dugged into his back as he reached a little resistance.

"Relax" he mumbled soothingly and thrusted a little harder to enter her completely. Lili cried out, but Thorin immediately stopped moving, let her get used to him while he placed kissed on her lips.

"We—we are one now" she breathed and much to his relief she smiled. He nodded.

"P-please...make love to me, Thorin"

He smiled and began thrusting in a gentle, loving rhythm. Each pleasureful moaning of her encouraged him to go on.

Soon he could feel her tighten around him.

"You feel that? Let go...Just relax and let go, Lili" he mumbled and kissed the side of her neck.

"Oh, Thorin..." with an earthshuddering scream she came hard, clung to his body while he groaned her name in pleasure as he released himself deep into her.

His arms were giving in but he rolled to the side, pulled her closer to him. They both panted hard until she leaned on her elbow and looked down at him.

They look deeply into each others eyes.

"Thank you for showing me love..."

"That is exactly what you deserve, Lili"

A happy teardrop fell from her eye before she snuggled up against him. A smile curled her lips as she felt his calm breathing.

Her soul had made a choice.


	18. Chapter 18

Time passed by, the sky was still dark but the rain had nearly stopped. The Company had settled down because there was no way for them to leave and look for their king and the girl.

Gloin had found some dry pieces of wood in his bag and managed to get a fire going. Kili and Fili were both sitting with their back against the wall, staring into the fire.

Ori tried to distract his worried mind by flipping through his journal.

"The page is missing. The one Lili had drawn her picture on. Did any of you see what happened to it?" he suddenly asked and looked around.

Bilbo was warming his hands at the fire and said without looking up, "She showed it to Thorin. He ripped the page out and pushed it into his pocket"

Ori nodded and took a feather and some ink to draw something else.

Dwalin stood at the entrance of the cave, absently staring into the dark forest. He silently prayed that Lili and Thorin were safe. He sighed heavily.

"I'm certain they are fine" Balin walked up to him and stared outside as well.

"I just hope he found her. If she's with him she'll be safe" Dwalin replied. He had no doubt that Lili could handle the dangers of that forest alone but he would feel much more relieved if she'd be with Thorin.

Balin chuckled. "Safe, yes, but they won't find us. As much as I like, love and respect our laddie, but he ran into the blue or let's say into the black, in a forest we all don't know. He'll definately lose direction"

Dwalin couldn't help but laugh. "Right you are. Maybe it's a good thing if the two spend some time alone with each other"

Balin looked up at him. "Are you seriously talking about...fate? Is that really you?"

Dwalin shrugged. "You can't deny that they warmed up. A lot, if you ask me"

"She's not aggressive to him anymore, that's true" Balin replied thoughtfully.

"No, instead she somehow searched his closeness since we left Rivendell"

The two brothers exchanged a look, their lips curled into a knowing grin.

"Ten pieces of gold that hey share a kiss sometime tonight" Dwalin suddenly whispered so none of the others could hear it.

"Aye, but I have a feeling that a kiss already happened before. I say they'll come back as a couple"

They shook hands and looked out of the cave and into the darkness again.

* * *

A couple of hours later Lili woke up. She found herself snuggled up to Thorin. She looked at him, still sleeping peacefully. Carefully her fingers trailed along his chest, felt the softness of the few dark hairs on it. She sighed and tried to get up as silently as possible to not wake him up.

He grumbled quietly but kept on sleeping. Lili had to control herself or else she might have laughed about the sight of him sleeping and grumbling like a teddybear.

She put his tunic and her panties on and walked to the entrance of the barn. She opened it a little and saw that the rain had stopped though it seemed to be night already. The moon stood high above her and a smile curled her lips. A soft breeze played with her hair and she could hear movement behind her.

"The wind is quite cold..." Thorin mumbled, "...at least when you're naked" he added in a sleepy voice and reached for his pants. She watched him putting it on.

"The rain had stopped" she said and closed the door again.

"Yes, but it's nighttime. We should wait until the sun's up again" he replied and walked up to her.

She wrapped her arms around his waist. Thorin smiled down at her. Her face pressed against his chest.  
"Do you know the story of the sun and the moon?" she suddenly whispered.

"No, I never knew there is a story about it" he replied and watched her curiously.

Lili chuckled as she looked up into his eyes. "You have that special look in your eyes again. Like a boy that wants to her a story"

She smiled and led him back to their sleeping place. They both lowered down into the soft hay again.

"So, what kind of story is it?" he asked in anticipation.

She leaned against his chest, her head laid on his shoulder. "It's—I think it's better if I tell you the story and you find out yourself"

He placed a gentle kiss on top of her head. "I'll listen carefully"

She absently played with his fingers as she began to tell,

"_The Sun was shining all day, a never-ending energy, a giver of life with warmth that put a smile on everyone's face. Even the stars stood back when the Sun was around, happy to allow him to be the one to light in only the way he knew. Sun burned and blazed, and at times so powerful he saw the great Mother Earth under him dry into a desert, but also he saw all life under him flower and multiply. His strength was truly great"_

She turned her head to take a look at him. "You like it so far?" she asked in a whisper.

He nodded and tugged a strand of her red hair behind her ear and placed a kiss on her temple.

She smiled and continued,

"_Then there was the Moon, opposite to the Sun. Moon had also light, but more subtle. The stars came out to join Moon, and together, they lit up the night like large diamonds when the Sun was away to play around the other side of Earth. Moon also ruled the waters below, with gravity she pushed and pulled in an eternal surge of emotion. Moon was known for her gentle wisdom, because she allowed the stars to shine beside her, she revealed guidance so that even in the night no one would be lost who looked to the sky." _

Thorin thought about her telling him about the Evening Star a few weeks ago. He entwinded his fingers with hers and signaled her to go on after a short pause she had made.

_"There was no darkness, moon and sun complemented each other, forever following each other, forever wondering about the mystery of each other. Moon adored Sun because of the light he shone and the energy that he had, she saw beneath her life that was growing thanks to him. Sun adored Moon because of her mystery to him, he saw how the stars shined with her, and her wisdom, kept him forever shining with her in mind. There was no sadness in knowing they would never fully meet, nor fully understand each other, for the harmony was created in the difference. They complemented each other and accepted each other for who the other was. And even when me and you will no longer be on this earth, they will still follow each other, the greatest love story you will ever know" _

Lili stopped. "That's it" she finally said and smiled at him.

Thorin stared at her in pure amazement. "That was the most beautiful story I've ever heard"

He watched her uncertainly and much to his relief she pulled him down to allow him to kiss her lips once more. The flickering light of the lanterns threw dancing shadows on the walls until they both drifted back to sleep again.

* * *

**not my favorite chapter. It really took me some time to write this because I was a little stuck with ideas. **

**So next chapter they'll reunite with the Company again and it's time for the Misty Mountains. **


	19. Chapter 19

At the first light of day Thorin and Lili left the barn again.

"Today will be a good day" she said and took his hand in hers. Thorin watched her with a smile.

"Now we just have to find the others" he replied and started to walk off. Lili stopped.

"Uhm...I don't think that's the right direction" she mumbled. He turned to look at her.

"I'm certain it's that way" he said and Lili couldn't help but laugh.

"Hmpf..." he grumbled. "Which way would you take then?"

Lili pointed in the opposite direction. He raised an eyebrow. "If we get lost in that forest forever it's your fault, my beauty"

She chuckled and walked off, Thorin right behind. "Maybe we should talk about something before we meet the others again" she said after a while.

He was walking next to her. "You mean about us?"

She nodded.

"Lili, like I said last night, you'll decide what happens or how fast anything will happen between you and me"

"But how do you feel? What do you feel for me?" she asked a little shy.

"You—are beautiful, intelligent and fascinating. Like the moon in your story. I enjoy spending time with you. Last night was—it was very special for me. I knew it was right"

"So you would like to make me your girlfriend?"

Thorin chuckled. "That sounds too odd. I'd like you to learn to trust me more and more with each day we're together. And I want you—"

"You want what?" she asked curious. He took her hand and gave her a reassuring smile.  
"Nothing, I just want you"

"Oh" she breathed rather stunned.

They walked on in silence while the world around them came to life. Birds were chirping and bees were buzzing. The sun rose higher and higher.

"Over there!" Thorin suddenly called and Lili could see a cave. She let go of his hand.

"HA! There they are!" Dwalin called and left the cave. With a huge grin on his face he walked up to them and lifted Lili up in his arms.

She squealed and laughed. "Put me down" she managed to say and he stepped away from her. Thorin grinned at him.

"Thorin! Lili! What happened?" Kili and Fili came running towards them.

"Easy, lads!" Balin called and one by one the rest of the Company gathered around them.

Lili told them about Arroch, the shadow-cat and that they finally found shelter in an abanoned but warm barn. Dwalin watched Lili carefully, aware of something. She looked at him, smiled nervously.

"I suggest we move on now. We should reach the mountains in two days" Balin said and they all agreed.

* * *

"I took care of your bag, Lili" Dwalin said and handed it to her.

"Thank you"

Her eyes sparkled as she took her bag again. She casted a glance at Thorin, imagined him wearing the helm. That excited her a lot, her insides tingled a lot when he replied her glance, a slight smile curled his lips.

They reached their last nightcamp before they'd climb the path up the Misty Mountains. Thorin was very tired and one of the first to fall asleep right after dinner. Lili decided to climb up a little rocky platform above the camp and watched the moon. She could see most of the dwarves already asleep and snoring on their bedrolls.

"That tunic fits you very well" she heard Dwalins voice as he sat down next to her.

She blushed heavily. "Mine was still too wet this morning" she tried to explain.

He chuckled. They both fell silent for a while.

"Can I ask you something?" she whispered suddenly.

"You can ask me anything" he smiled at her. She fumbled nervously on the fabric of the tunic.

"Thorin...when he becomes King under the Mountain someday...would you, I mean the dwarves, accept someone like me?"

"Someone like you?"

"A bas—a halfblood"

Dwalin took her hand in his. "The Company accepts you..."

"But they don't know. You and Thorin are the only ones who know about my origin" she mumbled.

"They love you, each one of them and if you'll become the woman at Thorins side they will accept you. There will be a day you have to tell them the truth, a day they claim their right to know about your origin. But it's not this day. You can and should take your time"

She thought about his words, watched a pair of fireflies buzzing around them.

"And what if—if a dwarf and a woman had...you know—if they did certain things?"

Dwalin avoided to look at her, he knew what she was talking about.

"What do you want to know?" he asked a little uncertain.

She blushed again and was thankful that he didn't look at her. "What does that mean for a dwarf when—both wanted it?"

He cleared his throat. "A normal male dwarf just makes love with a woman when he's certain he'd spend his entire life with her. It's not only for—for simply doing it. It's part of showing that certain woman how much she means to him. He showed her his vulnerable side"

Her eyes grew wide. "You mean it's possible that Thorin...that he sees me as his future Queen?"

Dwalin nodded slowly. "So the two of you...Why did you suddenly trust him? That much?"

She laughed softly. "You think we hid in that barn, kissed and fell back into the hay to—make love?"

He shrugged and felt a heat growing in his cheeks.

"To be honest, we already kissed before. In Rivendell two days before we left. I kissed him out of curiousity, because my feelings were so strange and confused"

Silently he grumbled that he lost his gold because Balin had been right about their kiss.

"And what do you feel now? Do you love him?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I never learned what it means to love someone. A dwarf especially. My life consisted of hatred for your race. This is so new to me. But whenever he's close now I feel a warmth in me, I smile and even before I drift to sleep he's the last thing I see"

He watched her while she told him all that. He could see her eyes lit up, her lips formed a warm smile and she seemed to be more relaxed.

Dwalin placed a hand on her arm, his eyes drifted down to Thorin and back to her.

"To me it sounds like love"

She watched him before her eyes found Thorin. She chuckled and although it still felt new and strange she whispered,

"Yes, it seems to be love"

* * *

**I'd like to read what my followers think about that story so feel free to leave a review :-) **

**PS: Am curious who of you got my little Lord of the Ring reference in here ;) **

**Next chapter will finally be Goblin Town. One of my least favorite parts to write but the Azog scene afterward it the hardest especially I'm writing it for the fifth time but I have some nice little ideas for it^^ **


	20. Chapter 20

**Aye, took me a while because it's super-hard to write the Goblin-Town / Azog scene for the fifth time. Especially in a way that it sounds not like one of my other stories xD **

**I hope I managed to make it unique again and am happy to read your reviews! **

* * *

Two days later the Company finally reached the beginning of the path that would lead them up the mountain.

Lili was tired and she could see that a new thunderstorm was building up again. Dark clouds covered the sky above and raindrops soon began falling on their heads. It became worse the higher they climbed.

"A thunderstorm? Again? Oh, come on that must be a sick joke" Gloin grumbled and Bilbo looked miserably.

They reached a narrow passage, night had fallen upon them, rain and thunder surrounded them. The stones were slippery and Lili feared they would slip and fall down into the dark chasm below. Her hand found Thorins and he looked back at her, his hair clinged to his head and rain covered his face.

"Stay close" he called and she nodded, tightened her grip around his hand. They moved on and darkness grew heavier.

Lili slipped a little but Dwalin could back her and Thorin pulled her closer.

"We must find shelter!" Fili called and looked frantically around.

"Go and look out for a cave or something!" Thorin commanded and his nephews walked past them to look out.

Suddenly a boulder came flying towards them, bursted above them against the mountainside. Smaller rocks rained down on them. Lili got hit on the forehead by one of the smaller ones.

"Aaah!" she cried out in pain, clutched her hand against the wound and could feel warm blood dripping out of it, mixing up with the cold rain.

"Lili!" Thorin pulled her in his arms to cover her, but there was no time to check on her wound when another rock came flying.

"Take cover!"

They shielded their heads and faces and watched with horror how three huge stone giants broke out of the mountainside to fight an agressive battle by throwing boulders through the air, hitting the other giant.

Kili looked around. "What's happening?"  
With horror the two young princes could see the rock beneath them started to split.

"Kili! Grab my hand! _Kili_!" Fili called with a terrified voice but it was too late. The Company was split in half.

Lili pressed herself closer to Thorin and they all watched in fear how the stone-giant with the other half of the Company on its knee began to trip and fall against the mountainside with a loud crash.

"Noo! Kili!" Thorin called and they all rushed to the spot where the rest of the group might have been crushed.

"We're all right! We're alive!" they could hear Balin calling and immense relief showed up on their leaders face.

Oin stepped closer to Lili to take a look at her wound. "It's a cut, but I'll be able to fix it once we're somewhere safe and dry"

She nodded and turned to look for Bilbo. "Where is Bilbo?" she suddenly called causing the dwarves to search frantically around the narrow passage.

"There!" Ori called and pointed down. Bilbo was hanging on the edge of the cliff with just his fingertips. Thorin didn't hesitate and swung down to help Bilbo up. Bofur and Kili pulled the hobbit to safety.

Dwalin grabbed Thorins hand, tried to pull him up as well but the dwarf king lost his grip and began to fall. Lili cried out, clutched her hand on her chest, could feel her heart nearly bursting into pieces while watching him dangling dangerously above the dark chasm.

With much effort Dwalin managed to pull him back up. The dwarf king got up on his feet, panting hard. Lili stood silent, stared at him in absolute relief that he was still alive, that she had not lost him.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar" one of the dwarves said relieved. Thorins face hardened, shot a dark look at Bilbo and growled, "He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us"

He walked off entering the cave his nephews had found. "Dwalin!" he called and the bald dwarf followed him to examine the cave.

Lili could not believe what Thorin just had said. Anger build up in her and she decided to talk to Bilbo once they were safe.

* * *

The Company made themselves comfortable in the cave. Lili sat down next to Bilbo after Oin had bandaged her forehead.

"It was mean what he said. You are part of this company, Bilbo"

He huffed. "I'm not a warrior and it would've been my fault if Thorin died today"

Lilis gaze drifted to Thorin who was in a conversation with Balin. He watched her for a moment, his eyes full of regret. She gave him a small smile before turning back at Bilbo.

"It was an accident. It could've been everyone of us slip and hang above the cliff"

Bilbo nodded slowly. "What about your head?"

She touched the bandaged wound and hissed slightly. "It still hurts a little but I'm fine" she reassured him.

"That's good. Lili, don't be mad with me but I'm tired. I'd like to take some rest"

She smiled and got up. "I could never be mad with you, Bilbo. Sweet dreams" she walked towards Thorin, signaled Balin to leave them alone for a while. The elder dwarf grinned a little and joined his brother in the back of the cave.

"Why did you say that?" she asked once she sat next to Thorin. He sighed and cast a glance at Bilbo who was already laying down, pretending to sleep.

"He could've been dead" he finally mumbled.

"So? He isn't dead because you rescued his life. It was your choice to help him up and so you took the risk of falling as well. And now you blame him for your decision to help?"

He sensed she was disappointed with him. He shifted closer and took her hands in his. "I know I shouldn't have said that. I just don't want to lose any of you"

She sighed, leaned her head against his shoulder, ignored the looks of the other dwarves around.

"I was afraid of losing both of you. It felt as if my heart would shatter into million pieces when I saw you falling" she whispered and a single tear ran down her cheek.

He brought his lips closer to her ear and whispered, "The line of Durin would not so easily be broken"

She chuckled softly, snuggled against him and replied, "The line of Hador as well" and soon she drifted off to sleep in his arms.

* * *

It was deep in the night when Thorin woke up with a start. He could hear someone whispering at the entrance of the cave. Suddenly he could see a blue light glowing in the dark and Bofur said, "What's that?"

"Oh no! Wake up! Wake up!" Thorin called and grabbed Lili tighter, pressed her close at his chest and right in the next moment the floor collapsed downwards.

The Company fell down a tunnel and landed in a giant cage made of dark wood.

"Ouh, what happened?" Fili grumbled.

"Get off me!" Kili growled and pushed Bombur down from him. Lili searched frantically around. She spotted her bag on the floor, took it and put it on her back again.

She let out a scream as a horde of goblins hurried towards them, took away their weapons and dragged them away. They were led through a vest network of tunnels and wooden bridges until they reached a huge hall. Lili could see a fat, giant, ugly goblin sitting on a throne, holding a mace topped with a skull.

The great goblin jumped off his throne and approached the Company.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" he called in a shrill voice.

"Dwarves, your Malevolence" one of the smaller goblins said with a cheeky grin on his ugly face.

"Dwarves?"

"We found them on the front porch"

The great goblin cast a glance at the Company and called, "Well, don't just stand there, search them! Every crack, every crevice!"

Lili felt the ugly claws fumbling at her clothers, taking her sword and bag away from her, throwing it on the pile of bags and weapons a bit apart from them.

"Get away, you creepy bastard!" she growled when one goblin touched her breasts and pushed him away, causing him to stumble backwards and fell down into the dark chasm below.

The great goblin didn't seem to notice what just had happen and asked, "What are you doing in these parts? Speak!"

They all kept silent. The goblin king grinned dangerously. "Well then, if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker!" he let his eyes drift over them and his grin became even more evil, "Start with the girl"

"Wait!" Thorin stepped forward, shielding Lili behind his back.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror. King under the Mountain. It seems I pushed the correct button to get an answer" he grinned and watched Lili again.

Thorin glared angrily up at him.

"Oh, but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain. And you're not a king. Which makes you nobody, really"

Lili grumbled, "He's more king than you are"

"You wanted to say something, girl?" the goblin king stepped closer, wanted to reach for her. She stumbled backwards, trying to get away from his hand.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Thorin called with a furious growl.

The goblin chuckled and stepped back again. "Is she your wife?"

They all kept silent once great goblin laughed.

"I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A pale orc astride a white warg"

"You're a liar!" Lili called furiously, she knew exactly who he talked about.

Thorin looked up in surprise and disbelief. "Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago!"

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" the goblin turned to look at a tiny goblin sitting in a basket. "Send word to the Pale Orc. Tell him I found his prize and a pretty gift as well" his eyes casted a glance at Lili before the tiny goblin vanished into the darknes, his evil laugh echoed through the halls.

* * *

While the goblins brought the torturing machines one of the others examined the weapons. He picked up Orcrist and gasped in horror when he recognized the sword, threw it down in fear.

The great goblin jumped away up on his throne. "I know that sword! It is the Goblin Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks"

Lili felt a rope whipping her back, a sharp pain rushed through her body and she cried out in pain, fell on her knees.

"Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off his head and rape the girl!"

"NO!" Thorin called furiously, trying to struggle against the goblins that were holding him down. Dwalin wanted to help Lili put got knocked off by a goblin.

Lili could feel creepy claws on her, ripping her clothes apart. "Get away! Leave me alone! No! Please, no!" she cried in panic. She felt the urge to throw up, her heart seemed to pump slower when another whip slashed her, this time on the front. Blood dripped from her left breast. Images of her mother came up, tears ran down her cheeks and she screamed, screamed in pain, fear, anger. She could see one of the goblins holdig a spear in his hand, giving her a cheeky grin before he turned her around. "NO! NOOOO!" she cried and kicked around, managed to free herself. "YOU WON'T GET ME!" she cried out in fury, a fire build up in her eyes. With a new found strength she grabbed her sword, pulled it out of the sheath. The black blade shimmered in the light of the torches.

"It's the Death Iron! Black as the night!" the goblin king called in disbelief. Lili whirled it around, managed to hold back the goblins.

"I will cut you down with the Iron of Death if you dare touch me again" she called adressing the goblins around her. She saw some of the goblins still holding Thorin down, one of them pulled a dagger out and let it fall down towards the dwarf kings head when suddenly a deafening bang filled the cave, a bright light blinded them all. A shockwave ripped through the hall, goblins flung through the air and the torturing machines got smashed.

The Company got knocked down. Lili crawled to the spot she assumed Thorin would be. She could see a shadow with a tall pointy hat walking up out of the whirling dust.

"Gandalf!" she breathed relieved. He was holding his staff and his sword, Glamdring.

"Take up arms. Fight! Fight!" he called and quickly the Company got up and started to fight the goblins.

Lili grabbed her bag and could see the shocked face of the goblin king. His ugly eyes drifted from Thorin wielding Orcrist, to Lili holding Gurthang and finally to Gandalf wielding Glamdring.

"He wields the Foe-Hammer, the Beater, bright as daylight!"

Gandalf, Thorin and Lili stood side by side holding their famous, ancient swords up in defense, cutting down every goblin that tried to attack while the rest of the dwarves fought with their axes, daggers, swords and bow.

"Nori!" Lili called and saw how the Great Goblin swung his mace at him. Thorin jumped forward, deflected the blow. The Great Goblin stumbled backwards and fell off the edge of the platform into the dark chasm below.

The Company continued to fight. Thorin and Dwalin defended Lili as much as possible for she still struggled a little using her heavy sword in a fight.

"Follow me. Quick! Run!" the wizard called and they fought their way through the cave, down some tunnels and over narrow bridges until they reached a larger bridge between two walls of the cave. They crossed it when suddenly the Great Goblin broke through from below, pulled himself up on the bridge in front of them.

Goblins surrounded them from all sides and their king laughed loudly.

"You thought you could escape me?" He swung his mace twice and Gandalf stumbled back, Dwalin pushed him up again before the wizard could fall.

"What are you going to do now, wizard?"

Without much hesitation Gandalf stepped forward and stroke the fat goblin in the eye with his staff. The goblin king dropped his mace and cried out in pain.

"Ow! Ouh!"

Lili stepped forward. "That's for trying to rape me, bastard!" she called.

"No!" Thorin cried out and saw her raising her black sword to slice the Goblin in the belly, which made him fall to his knees, clutching his belly.

"That'll do it" he breathed surprised and with a growl Thorin swung his sword and sliced the Great Goblins neck, causing him to fell down dead which shook the wooden bridge dangerously until the section they were standing on broke away and started to slide down the side of the cavern.

The Company clung on, screamed in terror. Finally the bridge slowed down, buried them in a debris of wood. Gandalf got up and pulled Lili up as well.

"Are you alright?" he asked and watched her blood stained shirt and the partly ripped trouser.

"I-I'm fine" she managed to say with a shaky voice and with horror she could see thousands of goblins running at them.

"Gandalf!" she called in panic.

"There's too much! We can't fight them!" Dwalin called in frustration.

Gandalf looked around. "Only one thing will save us: daylight! Come on! Here, on your feet!" They got up quickly and followed Gandalf into a tunnel.

After a long run they found the exit of the mountain. They ran and stumbled down the mountainside. Once they were certain to be out of danger they stopped to catch breath again.

Lili dropped on her knees, completely exhausted. Thorin knelt down next to her. "Lili..." he began but was uncertain how to go on. There was no need for any words, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressed her face against the soft fur of his coat and sobbed heavily.  
He gently stroked the back of her head, placed a soft kiss on her hair.

The Company watched in silence, surprised about the sudden closeness of their king and the girl.

Suddenly they could hear Gandalf calling, "Where's Bilbo? Where is our hobbit?"

Lili looked up in shock. It was by then that she realized Bilbo hadn't been with them after being dragged away from the wooden cage.

"He hadn't been with us in front of the goblin king" she said and searched frantically around.

"I think I saw him slipping away, when they first collared us" Nori said.

Gandalf stepped closer. "What happened exactly? Tell me!"

Thorin got up and said angrily, "I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our hobbit again. He's long gone!"

Lilis eyes narrowed. "How can you say something like that? He's a noble man just like you!"

"And yet he's still gone" Thorin replied with a sigh.

"No, he isn't!"

All heads turned towards a tree and saw Bilbo stepping out from behind it.

"Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life!" Gandalf laughed relieved.

"Bilbo, we'd given you up!" Kili called surprised.

"Wrong! _You _ gave him up! I never doubted your loyalty" Lili said with a smile at Bilbo.

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" Fili asked confused.

"How, indeed" Dwalin asked suspiciously.

An awkward silence fell upon them and Bilbo tried to find a good explanation. He laughed nervously and put his hands on his hips. Lili could see him sliding something golden into his waistcoat. Her eyes grew wide but she kept silent when she saw Gandalf noticed it as well.

"Well, what does it matter? He's back!" the wizard tried to calm the Company down.

Thorin stepped forward again. "It matters! I want to know why did you come back?"

Lili rolled her eyes and questioned herself how she could have ever fallen in love with that stubborn dwarf.

Bilbo straightened and replied, "Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my book. And my armchair. And my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, cause you don't have one. A home. None of you. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can. So you can give someone else a home as well"

His eyes drifted between Thorin and Lili with a knowing smile on his lips. Thorin stared at him, touched by his words. His hand found Lilis, looked at her. She gave him a smile and the Company cheered.

But happiness faded when suddenly a loud howl waved through the air. Thorin looked around.

"Out of the frying pan..."

"...and into the fire! Run! RUN!" Gandalf called.

* * *

**Aye I thought I might be able to put the Azog scene in here as well but it would be way too much for one chapter. So be prepared for Azog in the next chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21

They ran as fast as they could down the hillside while the night slowly fell upon them.

Lili could hear the growling of the wargs drawing closer, becoming louder and more terrifying than ever before. She turned her head and could see at least ten or twenty wargs heading towards them at top speed.

Finally they reached the edge of a cliff, the chasm deep down below. Gandalf called, "Climb! Up on the trees! Hurry, all of you!"

Each dwarf grabbed a branch and began climbing up the pine trees.

"Bilbo!" she called and the hobbit sped up, a warg close behind him. With a roar Thorin jumped between the warg and Bilbo, killed the beast with his sword. He wrapped his arm around Bilbo and climbed up on the tree, let Bilbo down on a branch to pull Lili closer to him.

The wargs circled the trees, jumped and tried to snap at them but luckily didn't reach them. Suddenly the creatures stopped and turned their heads towards a group of orcs riding on wargs. Lili could feel Thorins muscles tensing as one warg appeared with fur as white as snow and on top sat the most evil orc Lili had ever seen.

His skin was pale, his body muscular and covered with a lot of scars, his eyes were dark and flashed at them. One of his hands was missing, replaced by an iron-hook and Lili knew that this orc could only be...

"Azog..." Thorin breathed in shock. She looked into his eyes and her heart nearly broke into pieces for she never thought she would witness so much pain, so much grief and so much shock in the dwarf kings beautiful blue eyes and never had she thought she would see him teary-eyed as well.

Azog spoke viciously to his orcs and they all could hear him saying something about Thorins father Thrain.

"It can not be!" Thorin breathed still in absolute disbelief. Lili placed a hand on his shoulder, but his eyes were completely fixed on the pale orc in front of them.

"Thorin! What now?" Fili called, tried to pull his uncle out of his shocked state.

Finally he looked at Lili. "He was destroyed..." he mumbled. She reached for his cheek, gently stroked his beard and tried to sooth him.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Azog raising his mace, pointing at Thorin and called, "Kod, Toragid biriz!"

She knew this was not a good sign and when he added, "Worori-da!", the wargs charged at them again, some of them tried to climb the trees.

Lili screamed and Thorin reacted quickly, pushed her further up the tree so Balin could hold her tight.

"Everyting will be fine" the white-bearded dwarf tried to calm her down without much success.

With each attack of those beasts, the trees shook violently and they all struggled to hold on tight to the branches. Lili spotted Dwalin on another tree and could see that the tree started to fall backwards.

Her eyes grew wide. "NO!" she cried out but much to her relief the tree hit the one standing on the edge of the cliff, which prevented that the dwarves would fall down the cliff and die. One by one climbed onto the last tree in which Lili spotted Gandalf and she frowned.

It seemed as if he would talk to someone or something in his hands and suddenly a little moth flew away into the nightsky.

"Lili!"

She turned her head and saw Dwalin gesturing her to hold on tight and with horror she felt her tree falling as well. Her eyes found Thorin who was holding tighter to the branch beneath her.

With a 'thud' the tree fell against the last one as well, making it shake extremly. Now they were all gathered on the last tree.

"Gandalf! Do something!" Kili called and the wizard looked searchingly around until he spotted a pinecone. He grabbed it and set it on fire. He threw it down and the wargs retreated a little.

"They are afraid of fire!" Lili called happily, picked a pinecone and animated the dwarves to pick some as well.

Gandalf lit two more and threw one to Fili and one to Lili so they could lit the other cones.

"FIRE!" she called and they all threw their burning pinecones down and laughed and cheered when one warg cried out and galloped away with his fur burning.

An angry roar rang through the air and they all turned their attention towards Azog again.

Suddenly their tree began to give way, leaned over the edge of the cliff and finally came to a halt, stuck straight out away from the edge.

Lili looked down and saw the ground far, far below. Azog growled and she looked up again, saw him grinning evily at them.

When she turned to look at Thorin she could feel a very bad feeling growing in her chest while he gave Azog a dark look, his eyes full of hate and anger.

"No! What are you doing?" she cried out when he pulled himself up with Orcrist drawn and sloly walked down the trunk. The whole Company watched in shock.

"Thorin, don't!" Dwalin called but was unable to get down from the branch he was holding on to.

Tears shot into Lilis eyes when she saw the white warg leaping at Thorin, knocked the dwarf king into the chest and he smashed to the ground.

"Please, stop! No!" she cried and felt so helpless, so useless. The stream of tears began to flow harder when Thorin got up again, just to get smashed into the face by Azogs mace. He brutally flung to the ground due to that massive impact.

Lili closed her eyes and suddenly a vision of her last conversation with Lady Galadriel came back to her mind.

_"The face of one that wore it struck fear into the hearts of all beholders, but was itself guarded from dart and fire"_

_"You want me to give it to Thorin when the time is right."_

_"Take now the Dragonhead of the North and when the time comes let Thorin wear it well."_

* * *

She snapped back out of her thoughts, the heavyness of the helm in her bag now more present than before and could hear Thorin yelling in pain as the white warg clamped its jaws around him. With last remaining power Thorin hit the wargs nose with the pommel of Orcrist.

The beast roared and threw Thorin a few feet away onto a flat rock nearby. He landed heavily, his sword fell out of his hand and he was almost unconscious.

Lili had no idea what happened for it was too fast when suddenly Bilbo smashed into the orc that wanted to behead Thorin. And also Dwalin, Fili and Kili charged at them until the whole Company, except Ori and Dori who were both hanging on Gandalfs staff above the cliff, fought with the wargs.

Lili climbed down as well.

"DON'T!" she could hear Gandalf but ignored him. She had to reach Thorin. He lay motionless on the ground and she sank down on her knees.

"I'm so...so sorry..." she whispered and sobbed while her hand was placed on his chest to feel his heart beating very low.

"Thorin...please...wake up" she shook him a little.

Slowly his eyes opened a little, found hers. He struggled to breathe. "Li..." he coughed and she stroked his hair.

"Don't speak, Thorin" she whispered and placed a kiss on his forehead.

He breathed again. "I lo..." but he fell unconscious again.

She cried harder, so hard that her body became numb and so she didn't even care when a huge eagle snatched her up from the ground and let her drop on the back of another eagle on which Dwalin was sitting. He pulled her closer, held her tight.

"He'll be fine again" he whispered and watched the motionless body of his best friend laying in one of eagle's talons.

She sobbed, her eyes found Thorin as well. "I'm so sorry..." she mumbled again.

Dwalin looked at her. "What for, Lili?"

Her eyes were still fixed on Thorin when she whispered,

"I failed"

* * *

**A/N: Finally I made it! Azog-scene the 5****th**** xD **

**Hope it was alright and now I might be able to update more frequently again :) **


	22. Chapter 22

The Eagles soared through the sky for many hours. The sun began to rise in the east and Lilis heart ached whenever she cast a glance towards Thorins still unconscious body.

Dwalin pressed her closer to his chest and held her tight. "You didn't fail, Lili! And that's because there had been nothing you could've done to prevent this" he tried to comfort her.

Lili just kept silent. She knew this would not be the right moment to tell him about the helm in her bag while they were still on the back of that huge golden Eagle.

After what seemed to be a liftetime, the Eagles slowed down and circled above a massive single rock and Lili was aware that it was shaped like a bear.

Thorin had been gently deposited on top of the rock. A second Eagle landed, Gandalf slid off its neck and ran towards Thorin.

One by one the rest of the Company was gathered around the wizard and the dwarf king.

Lili stood silently next to Dwalin, clutched his arm while Gandalf mumbled some strange words.

As Thorin gasped for air again she seemed to relax and relief was cleary visible in her emerald eyes.

"Lili? The halfling?" Thorin spoke weakly.

"It's all right. They're both here and they are safe" Gandalf replied with a reassuring smile.

Dwalin and Kili helped him up. He wanted nothing more than care about Lili but his eyes found Bilbo and he couldn't stop himself, "You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?"

Bilbos was a little uncertain and fumbled nervously with his vest, the Company held their breaths and Lili could feel anger growing up in her until Thorin surprised them all.

"I've never been so wrong in all my life!", and with that he grabbed Bilbo and embraced him tightly.

The Company cheered happily and Bilbo looked quite surprised as they broke apart.

Finally Thorin turned to look at Lili and a smile spread on his face. He stepped closer towards her but she lowered her gaze, her head hung low.

"Lili?" he watched her concerned. He lifted her chin and made her to look into his eyes. "What's wrong with you?" he whispered and she couldn't prevent the tears from falling.

"I thought I'd lost you" she sobbed and pressed her head against his shoulder, made him to embrace her.

The Company exchanged some knowing looks and grins but kept silent and started to sort their belongings a little.

Lili opened her eyes again, looked over Thorins shoulder and frowned.

"Thorin?" she whispered and he watched her curiously. "Is that-?" she gestured towards the horizon. He turned and froze for a second. Like in trance he approached the edge of the cliff, gazed towards the horizon in the east where the shape of a single peak rose up in the pink and dusty morning light.

"Erebor!" Gandalf said and Lili stepped next to Thorin, the Company right behind them and they all stared in awe towards the Lonely Mountain.

"Our home" the dwarf king breathed, took her hand and gazed proudly into the distance, a smile glued to his face.

* * *

After they climbed down the rock, they settled down in the shadow of a little alcove, protected by some more rock formations and a little forest. The sound of a quietly mumbling river could be heard behind the trees.

The Company had decided to take a few days rest down there until Thorins wounds would be healed again.

Oin checked the injuries and started to mix a cream, put it on the wound and bandaged him.

Lili had spread her bedroll and laid down. Thorin watched her a while, sensed that she had a troubled mind.

He leaned with his back against a rock, could see Gloin starting a warm fire while Bombur was impatiently waiting for Kili, Fili and Dwalin to return from their hunt in the little forest.

"Lili?" he whispered and hoped she could hear him. She opened her eyes and looked at him, a tired smile showed up on her face. He gestured her to join him and she approached him slowly.

As soon as she sat close next to him he said, "What troubles you?"

She sighed. "When I leaned over you...before the Eagles snatched us up, I felt for the first time how much you mean to me. How—how worthless my life was before I met you and that—that-" her voice trailed off, uncertain how to finish that sentence. He took her hand, gently played with her fingers and replied,

"You mean a lot to me as well, Lili"

She remembered that moment back at the Misty Mountains, that moment he woke from his unconsciousness for a second. She knew what he was going to tell her but now she was too nervous to tell him. And he seemed not to remember that he had tried to tell her at all.

She was afraid of the depths of all her feelings, his feelings.

And yet her soul rebelled inside her, screamed and wanted to combine with his completely, wanted to hear those three magic words from him and from her to finish the process, but Lili was simply too afraid.

"Maybe we should try and sleep a little until it's time for a meal" she suggested and he nodded. He cast a glance around and saw that all of them were busy with their own little tasks or even sleeped as well so he pulled her even closer, her head rested on his shoulder while his head leaned against hers. They closed their eyes and Lilis mind circled again, knew that she had to tell him about the helm as soon as possible. The best would be while they were here in that camp.

She had to tell him that she could've prevented somf of his injuries if she would've given him the helm in time.

Tell him that she won't let anything like this happen ever again, that she would not fail again.

She smiled, cuddled even closer at him and tried to catch some sleep.

'And I should tell him...that I love him'

* * *

**A/N: Not as long as I had planned, because I somehow had a hard time writing this chapter. I don't know why exactly so I apologize if this is not sooooo interesting^^ **

**I promise next one will be much longer and with many funny, cute and romantic stuff. **

**Like always I love to read what you think! :)**

PS: For the fact that I'm more an artist with words and not with drawings I would like to request my loyal readers if any of you are good in drawing characters I'd like to ask you to draw a picture of Liliana. A single portrait or with Thorin or with Dwalin. Or all three of them together...the details can be discussed via PM or check my deviantArt profile (link is here on my profile) and write me a message there! 

**Thanks in advance :)**


	23. Chapter 23

Lilis eyes fluttered open when she smelled the scent of a freshly cooked soup.

Bofur grinned at her while he held a bowl of soup directly under her nose. "I knew that would wake you up," he said and Lili sat up a little, stretched and took the bowl with a thankful smile.

"Thanks, Bofur." she mumbled and turned to look at Thorin next to her who was already eating his soup.

"How long did we sleep?" she asked and he grinned at her.

"I slept for three hours. You slept five."

Her eyes grew wide. "Really? Oh...that explains why I feel like starving"

She started to eat the soup, and soon she felt fresh and fine again. Though more fresh on the inside for she was aware of all the sweat, dirt and dust on her body and clothes.

"Do I smell bad?" she asked Thorin after they finished their meal.

"Better than I do, I suppose" he replied.

She chuckled and got up. "Anyway, I'll go take a bath. And if I catch any of you watching me I can't guarantee your safety" she announced and left the camp.

She headed down towards the river, cast a glance around and enjoyed the tranquil atmosphere.

A red squirrel hopped past her and stopped for a moment, stared at her curiously.

"Hey, buddy" she said with a smile and knelt down, moved carefully to not scare the tiny creature. It seemed to hesitate before it approached her slowly, its small nose sniffed at her fingers.

Lili let her fingers gently touch the soft and silky auburn fur of the squirrels head. Its bushy tail and ear-tufts twitched a bit and those black, round eyes watched her. The white-cream underside shone brightly in the light of the sun.

"Now I really have to take a bath, don't you think? It was nice to meet you" she said and got up again. The squirrel squealed quietly, hopped into the bushes and climbed up a tree until Lili couldn't see it anymore.

She chuckled and started to undress. She washed her clothes, placed them on a sunlit boulder and finally stepped into the warm water. Her body started to feel fresher and after a while she began to rub her skin, dived down and brake through the surface again, threw her long hair back and rubbed her face.

She swam a while until she was certain that her clothes must be dry again. Much to her relief they were dry and so she put on her underwear, her dark-brown pants and the olive-green tunic. She decided not to put on her brown boots to relax her feet a bit from wearing them for quite a time now.

She sat down on the warm boulder and rubbed her hair a little dry with a towel Bilbo had given her and started to comb her long, red mane thoughtfully.

Suddenly something small but hard hit her on top of the head. "Ouch!" she called surprised, rubbed the slightly tingling spot and spotted an ancorn next to her right foot. She frowned, picked it up and looked up just to get hit by another one on the forehead.

"Hey!" she said a bit confused until she heard a squeal above her. She looked up again and saw the little squirrel watching her while sitting on the branch of an oak tree. It made several squealing noises.

"Oh, you think this is funny, yes?" Lili called and couldn't help but grin. She threw one of the ancorns towards the animal which catched it.

Lili was surprised. "You're clever, little one."

"I'm not that little, you know" a deep voice suddenly said. First she had been very shocked for she had thought the squirrel had talked to her. She laughed softly when she saw Thorin approaching her.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked curiously.

"There was that squirrel" she gestured up but the animal was gone again. Thorin gently stroked her cheek.

"What are you doing here?" she finally asked.

He sighed. "I need to wash my clothes and myself. And you've been away for quite a while so I—well, I-"

"You...what?" she asked with a smile and took his hand.

"I missed you" he finally admitted. That somehow left her speechless for a moment until she got up and cupped his cheek.

"No one ever said that to me" she breathed and placed a soft but meaningful kiss on his lips.

When she broke the kiss she gave him a sweet smile that made his heart melt instantly.

"How do you feel?" she whispered and checked his wounds. Her fingers gently trailed over his bare chest.

"It still hurts a bit, but I'll make it" he replied with a mischieveous smile.

"And you're certain you can wash yourself?" she asked and flipped one of his braids.

"Well, I could need some help"

"Thought as much" she grinned and took the tunic from his hand. "Give me your clothes. I'll wash them for you and you can clean yourself while they dry."

He watched her, amazed how much she trusted him. He opened his pants, bent down a little to pull it down but hissed in pain. She watched him concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Oin might be right. I might have a broken rib or two"

She stepped closer. "Let me help you with this." With trembling hands and weak knees she pulled his pants down so he could step out of it.

He had left his boots in the camp and now he only wore his underwear.

She blushed a little, uncertain what to do.

"It's fine, I can keep it on" he smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. She smiled, took his clothes and started to wash them while he stepped into the water. He began to rub the dirt and dry blood from his skin. He watched her putting his clothes on a sunlit boulder.

She turned around, aware that he watched her.

"Uhm...I'd like to wash my hair as well but—it hurts" he said.

Lili seemed to think for a moment until she replied, "Don't move! I'll be back in a minute!"

He nodded and she ran back up to the camp. A minute later she returned with a bowl in hand.

He chuckled. "What's your plan?"

"I'll wash your hair" she replied, took a deep breath and pulled her pants and tunic off again and stepped into the water as well, could see his eyes lingering on her body.

He admired her perfectly shaped hips, those delicate curves and her marvelous skin. "You're so beautiful" he breathed without thinking and could see her pause in movement for a second.

She smiled and blushed. "Uhm...thank you"

He chuckled. "So, what now?"

"Lean your head back a little" she instructed and he obeyed immediately. "Now close your eyes, Thorin"

He did and waited for her next move. She filled the bowl with water and poured it over his head.

"Mmmmh..." a soft sigh left his throat and a smile curled his lips. She continued this a couple of times, washed his hair and gently massaged his head.

"Your hands are like magic" he mumbled satisfied.

"I'm doing my best" she replied amused and continued to massage for a while.

Finally she stopped and he opened his eyes again. Time seemed to stand still while they held gaze for mere moments. Her soul dragged her towards him, made her wrap her arms around his waist and leaned her forehead against his before they ended up in a passionate and loving kiss.

When they broke it they tried to catch breath again. He took her hand, determined to express his true feelings.

"Lili, you became the most precious part of my life"

Her heart started racing again but she kept silent, eagerly awaiting his next words.

"And I—Lili, I lo—Ouch!"

He rubbed his head and Lili spotted the squirrel again. "Wrong timing, buddy!" she called and laughed softly.

"A friend of yours?" Thorin asked and watched her amused.

"We met earlier today" she replied and both couldn't help but laugh.

"So, what did you try to tell me?" she asked but instead of answering her he started to leave the water, pulled her gently with him. They stopped at another warm boulder and he gestured her to sit down. She frowned but obeyed.

"Before I tell you—I'd like to give you something" he said, his voice like dark molten chocolate.

"Alright" she replied nervously. He stepped behind her, took some strands of her hair, parted them and started to braid it carefully.

Lili knew exactly about the dwarven tradition of those braidings, the importance of a dwarves hair and beard and what it means when a male dwarf braids the hair of a woman. It made her heart burst of happiness, both heart and soul seemed to start a dance inside her.

Several moments later he finished the braid and whispered, "Hold it for a second"

She took the braid and he left to get something from his trouser pocket. He returned with a beautiful silver clip and attached it to the braid.

"Perfect" he mumbled and watched her full admiration.

"Thorin—" she breathed in awe and looked up at him. He gave her the most heart-melting smile before he did it. He took her hands in his and those words finally escaped his mouth, made her insides explode of pure happiness while the sound of his deep, velvety voice delivered the message to her brain, to her heart, to her soul.

"I love you, Liliana!"

* * *

**Aaaw yeah! This chapter was so much fun to write! :) **

**Hope you enjoyed it! **


	24. Chapter 24

_'I love you, Liliana'_

His words echoed through her mind, set her insides on fire and she simply smiled at him. He watched her, uncertain if this had been the right moment and the longer she kept silent, the more nervous he became.

She stepped closer, placed a hand on his shoulder, opened her mouth when suddenly,

"Hey! What are you doing here the whole time?"

Thorin growled and they turned to look at Kili and Fili who approached them.

"Would you at least close your eyes for one moment?" Lili grumbled and went to put her pants and tunic on. The brothers had closed their eyes until she told them to open them again.

"So, why are you here?" she asked a little annoyed.

Fili shifted uncomfortably and replied, "Well, you've been gone for quite a while now and we wanted to take a bath as well before it gets too dark"

"Yes, and this seems to be the safest spot of the river, so..." Kili added, his eyes drifted nervously to his uncle who was only dressed in his underpants.

Thorin sighed heavily. "Fine...Lili, let's go back to the camp"

He took his pants and tried to put them on, but struggled once more. Lili helped him, aware of the amused looks of the brothers.

* * *

Once they headed back to the camp, Lili sink down at the warm fire while Thorin lowered down on his bedroll with his back against a boulder.

Dwalin watched her when suddenly a wide grin showed up on his face. She looked up at him. "What?" she asked curiously.

He lowered down next to her. "That's a wonderful braid in your hair"

She smiled. "Yes, Thorin made it and yes, I know the meaning. He—he told me that he loves me"

Dwalins eyes drifted to Thorin and could see he was watching them thoughtfully. "And what did you say?" he asked and watched Lili again.

She sighed. "I was going to confess my love to him but—Kili and Fili interrupted us"

Dwalin growled and rolled his eyes. "Oh, wait until I get them..."

She chuckled. "It's fine, Dwalin. Maybe it was a good thing"

"What? Why?"

She smiled and leaned in closer to whisper, "I want to tell him later when everyone's asleep. There is just one thing I'd like to ask you before I do it"

"Alright, go on" he said and listened, his eyes grew wide in surprise and he grinned happily. He answered her question quietly so no one of the Company could hear them. Dwalin had never thought how deep her feelings truly were for Thorin but this would show his best friend that she could be the One for him.

* * *

Soon after dinner most of the dwarves fell asleep. Lili sat at the fire, watched Thorin who was still sitting in the same position with his eyes closed. Her gaze drifted over the Company and could see Bofur smoking his pipe while taking the first watch. He was aware that she watched him and winked and grinned at her. She chuckled quietly, got up and approached Thorin.

She knelt down in front of him, took his hands and much to her relief he opened his eyes. "Lili-" he mumbled and smiled at her.

"Thorin, I still have to tell you something."

He felt his heartbeat increased but kept silent. Suddenly she whispered four words that made his heart stop beating for a second, his breath catched in his throat while her soft voice sent the words directly to his heart and soul.

"I love you, _melhekuh_"

He was still unable to move until he finally found his voice again. "You—you speak our language?"

She laughed softly. "No, only this word because I asked Dwalin to translate it for me"

He cupped her cheeks, his lips captured hers in an intensive kiss. This kiss was more intensive than any before and they both could feel it. It was as if two invisible forces build up in them, melted into one great feeling, one great force. They couldn't know that their souls had made a bond, a connection no sword, no ax and no dragon would ever be able to break.

"This is for a lifetime" she whispered, unaware where that words came from but once she had spoken them he embraced her, pulled her closer and whispered, "No one ever said such wonderful things to me."

They smiled at each other and cuddled up, her body melted against his, her fingers played with his hair until she fell asleep in his arms.

Thorin stayed awake for a while longer, could see Bofur smiling at him and he returned that smile a little.

Her words still echoed through his mind, his heart seemed to burst of happiness, proudness and pure love.

_'I love you, melhekuh'_

She loved him.

And called him...her king.

* * *

**Wooohooo, I struggled a little with this one and uncertain if it's too cheesy or so..which I hope not :-D**


	25. Chapter 25

Lili woke up in the middle of the night, still cuddled up against Thorins chest. She smiled and watched him for a couple of minutes until she was aware of someone watching her.

She turned her head a little just to see Dwalin grinning at her. Lili managed to get up without waking Thorin and approached the grinning dwarf.

"I see your plan worked?" he asked while she lowered down next to him.

"Yes, he was very surprised" she chuckled. Her gaze drifted to Thorin again, a loving smile showed up on her face.

Suddenly Dwalin chuckled and patted her shoulder. "Do you remember our first day on the road?"

She smiled and nodded. "You mean the day Thorin asked me to find a good place for our first nightcamp?"

He nodded ad grinned. "Aye, but that's not exactly what I was talking about. I just remembered you saying: 'I am certain none of those will fall for me and I will not fall for any of you'. And now look at you, so happy in love!"

Lili laughed softly. "It seems I learned an important lesson, Dwalin."

He raised an eyebrow. "And that is?"

She fumbled at her sleeve before her gaze drifted to Thorin again. "We don't choose who we love"

"Are you talking about...fate? That fate brought you to us? To him?"

"I do believe that our lifes are written in the stars. And just like the myriads of stars there are myriads of ways we can take. It's our actions, our everyday deeds that make our life like it was planned. We don't really choose a certain way. We can think about our dreams, our hopes. But thinking is not always the answer for our luck. It's in here, Dwalin...", she pointed at his chest, "...it's our heart and soul that creates our life. We are full of all different feelings and each feeling affects our life. I hated dwarves, I really hated an entire race for something that's not even my fault. For something that happened to my mother thousands of years ago. This is not my hate I was feeling. It was the hate my mother felt and I was so young and thought I have to blame an entire race for the actions of one single being. And I lived with that hate until the day Gandalf came to me. He brought something else...curiousity. If I would have listened to my head, that part of me creating that hatred, I wouldn't be here with you and I might have lived my whole life alone, without any friends in a forest. But no, the first time in my life I listened to my heart. And this was the best decision I ever made. My soul wanted to be with you...to go with you. Becoming part of this Company. And...and to combine with that one single soul in Middle Earth that's bound to mine."

She fell silent, aware that he placed his hand on her. "That...was such a beautiful thing you've just said. With each word I could feel your love for him grow more and more. Thorin is my best friend, we've always been brothers-in-arms, brothers by heart. He was just like you, you know? He blames an entire race just like you did. Even I did it just because I followed him with that prejudice. But you opened my eyes and you opened his. When he was aware that you have some kind of connection to elves, that you even speak Sindarin, that was a shock for him in first place. I could feel he wanted to be angry with you, he wanted to interrogate you, he even wanted to call you a spy. He didn't tell me that, I just needed to look into his eyes and could see all those feelings and yet there was one greater, one deeper feeling that overwhelmed him and his thoughts. I could see he felt more for you than just...just a companion. And I can guarantee you that his love for you will never vanish, will never break. Even if you wouldn't return his feelings he would never ever give his heart to anyone else. He would rather die alone, than betraying his own feelings. That dwarf over there, that stubborn dwarf loves you, Lili! And you two have my blessing and the blessing of all of us"

Lili felt hot tears fill her eyes, overwhelmed by his friendly and deep words. She wrapped her arms around him, hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Dwalin. You're my best friend!"

He chuckled. "And you're my best female friend, Lili"

They kept silent for a while until she looked at him again. "Dwalin?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you teach me some more Khuzdul?"

He smiled. "Aye, what would you like to know?"

* * *

**A short chapter again. I planned to put in some more talking between Gandalf & Lili and Thorin & Lili but that would not quite fit into this one.**

**Maybe I'll be able to upload another one tomorrow. :) **


	26. Chapter 26

The sun began to rise, bathed the morning sky in a soft pink light.

Lili knelt down in front of Thorin, gently trailed along his jawline until he slowly opened his eyes.

"Good morning, Lili" he mumbled with his deep and sleepy voice. She grinned and replied,

"Baknd ghelekh, Thorin" [**Good morning, Thorin**]

He smiled even more, pulled her closer to place a deep kiss on her lips. They could hear a wolf-whistle and knew it was Kili, but they ignored him and Lili was certain that Dwalin was the one shutting him up.

Once they broke the kiss she grinned and whispered, "Zûr zu?" (**How are you?**)

Thorin chuckled, proud of her using his language though she needed some more practise. "Ghelekhur, razu?"

Now she looked a little helpless and he laughed. "Oh, you're just too adorable when you look so clueless"

She pinched his arm. "Be careful what you say" she chuckled and kissed him again before she replied, "I guess you said that you're fine and you asked me how I feel, right?"

He nodded and she smiled, proudly of herself. "I'm feeling good as well" she said and shifted a little so he could place an arm around her and pull her closer.

Lili leaned her head against his shoulder and watched the Company. Bombur prepared a little breakfast while Fili and Kili polished their weapons. Bilbo sat between Balin and Bofur who told him a story and finally her eyes laid on Gandalf who was watching her with a smile.

She sighed and got up.

"What's wrong?" Thorin asked concerned.

"Nothing, I just want to talk to Gandalf" she replied and approached the wizard.

"Lili, my dear. Would you accompany me to the river?" he asked and got up. She nodded and followed him away from the camp until they reached the place she'd been with Thorin the day before. A smile showed up on her face when she thought about him.

"I'm glad to see you happy, Lili" the wizard said and lowered onto a boulder, his pipe in hand.

She strolled closer to the water, and entered it with her bare feet. The water was fresh and cool and she enjoyed the feeling it sent through her body.

"And yet I nearly failed" she finally replied without looking at him. She could hear he took a puff from his pipe and she chuckled as a smoke-ring formed like a ship drifted past her.

"You still don't fully understand your soul, my dear" he said which caused her to turn around and sent him a questioning look.

"What do you mean?"

"Imagine the encounter with Azog wouldn't have happen. Would you have found the courage to tell Thorin about your true feelings?"

She lowered her gaze, thought about his words before she admitted, "No...I think not...not, yet"

"Do you understand now?"

She looked back up at him, left the water and lowered onto another boulder opposite of him.

"You mean...Thorin had to get nearly killed so I'm able to tell him that I love him?"

"And vice versa, my child" Gandalf smiled and formed two smoke-hearts.

"So it wouldn't have been the right moment to give him the helm?" she asked and started to pick up some pebbels to drift them over the surface of the water.

"Exactly. The helm keeps evil at bay, but it's made for someone battling a dragon."

"But I thought it strucks fear in every heart of every enemy!"

He got up and approached her, placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yes, but once again...it had to happen like this."

They fell silent for a while, watched the sun slowly rise higher and higher until its rays glistened on the water.

"I could hear what you said to Dwalin last night" he suddenly said and watched her. "Your love for him...Liliana, your love for Thorin Oakenshield was written in the stars"

She looked up at him, stunned, shocked and unable to move. She could hear the blood rushing through her body, pumping in her ears.

"It..it was...what?"

He chuckled. "It was written in the stars. The reason why you were blessed by the Valar, blessed to live such a long life was to send you here. To be with him."

"Gandalf, I don't understand..."

"There are greater things between heaven and earth than you, or I or anyone else can fully understand. What I know is that your life was meant to take place in this Age, in this Era. You, Liliana Thalion were chosen by the stars to be with Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain. You are destined to help him reclaim the mountain and rule with him as Queen under the Mountain."

The only thing Lili was aware of, was her jaw dropping. Gandalf chuckled, patted her shoulder and left her alone.

* * *

She sat for quite a while, still too perplex and unable to return to the Company. She needed to think about all this. Though she really needed someone to talk to, to talk about what she had just learned this morning.

It was by now that she could hear that familiar squealing sound. She looked up and saw the squirrel sitting on a branch of an oak tree and watching her.

"Hey Buddy, you're back. I hope you're not here to throw ancorns again" she said. The squirrel squealed and climbed down the tree and hopped next to her on the boulder. It watched her with its big, black eyes as if it was saying 'Come on, tell me what's wrong with you'.

"Can you believe that I was always meant to become Queen? Thorins wife?" she asked and immediately thought about how stupid this was to talk with a squirrel about her troubled mind.

The little animal sneaked a little closer, and licked her hand with its tiny tongue. Lili laughed softly and stroked its fur.

"You know how to comfort me, buddy. Maybe you should come with me on this journey. You could become Squirrel under the Mountain. Maybe your life is meant to be with me."

The squirrel squealed and hopped onto her shoulder to nuzzle her earlobe.

"That tickles, little one" she chuckled and reached for it and much to her surprise it hopped onto her hand.

"You're really an interesting little thing."

It squealed, left her hand to climb back on the tree. Lili frowned and heard someone approaching her. She knew it was Thorin before he even had the chance to surprise her with a kiss on her neck.

She reached behind her to ruffle the back of his head, turn to face him and kissed him deeply.

"You've been away for so long" he mumbled and lowered down next to her, much to his relief his ribs didn't hurt that much anymore after Oins little treatment and some strange potion Gandalf had given him last night. She shifted closer to him, her fingertips trailed along his forearm. Her face leaned against his shoulder, snuggled it into his soft, dark mane.

"I love your hair, Thorin. Each and every one of it" she mumbled and inhaled his scent.

He leaned his head against hers, took her hand and whispered, "That's one of the most beautiful things you could've said to me."

"Really?" she chuckled.

"Aye, you know that our hair is sacred and bound to so many traditions and deeper feelings. You love that part of me that's the most important for me. My hair..."

"I love not only your hair...I love your eyes...and your lips. Oh, your lips Thorin...I never thought I could feel so many deep feelings for a dwarf. And then there's you."

She snuggled even closer to him, clung to him. "Will you promise me something?"

"Everything, Lili"

She shifted to look into his eyes, that eyes she secretly called Heart of the Ocean. He watched her questioningly until she finally managed to say,

"Promise that you'll never go where I can't follow"

He was stunned and knew at the same time that she feared he would leave her alone someday. He pulled her closer, kissed her deeply before he replied,

"I promise, my Queen."

* * *

**A/N: Like I promised a little longer again! Hope you like it! **


	27. Chapter 27

They sat in silence for a while, listened to the sound of the birds, the buzzing bees and enjoyed the warmth of the morning sun.

Lili leaned against him, her fingers played with his hand and she smiled happily.

"What did Gandalf and you talk about?" he suddenly asked and tugged a strand of her hair behind her ear. He could feel she tensed a little and avoided to look at him.

"Lili?"

She sighed heavily. "Thorin...there's something I have to tell you"

Her voice was full of regret and he frowned concerned. "You can tell me everything" he whispered and watched her.

"Promise not to be angry with me"

He took her hand. "I could never be angry with you, Lili"

She chuckled. "Keep that in mind" Her eyes turned serious again. "Before we left Rivendell...I had a conversation with Gandalf and Lady Galadriel"

He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"They gave me something. An old, powerful heirloom of my House"

That catched his attention and he shifted a little to take a better look at her. "What kind of heirloom?"

"Uhm...a helm" she replied quietly and could see confusion in his eyes.

"I think I don't understand. What's so powerful about a helm" he asked curiously.

"I already told you about Túrin? My uncle?"

He nodded and she continued, "Well, he had a helm. He wore it as he fought the first dragon"

"And you have that helm?" he asked and was more than surprised.

Lili nodded slowly. "Aye, but—you know, that helm is powerful because it strucks fear into enemies hearts and bewares its holder from injuries—even death"

"And you carry it with you since Rivendell?" his voice suddenly a little darker.

She simply nodded, feared he'd push her away, yell at her. Instead he pressed her closer against his body. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? I could've put it on before I charged at Azog! Lili, you could have prevented all this. We would not need to rest here and could be on our way further to Erebor"

She sobbed and replied, "I—I blamed myself so much for what happened to you. Until Gandalf opened my eyes and explained to me that—that it had to happen like this"

Thorin huffed. "Had to happen? Seriously?"

"Thorin! Think about it before you judge! You—you nearly died, you thought you would die...and do you remember what you tried to say with your—last breath?"

"To be honest...no, I don't..." he admitted.

"You wanted to tell me—that you love me. Your last breath was a confession of your feelings. Do you think this would have happen if you wore that helm? If you were not injured?"

He stared at her in disbelief. "I—I really did?"

She chuckled, shifted to straddle his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck. "Aye, you did. And now—despite all my regret before, I am thankful for not giving you that helm. Without your injuries you might never have confessed to me and I know I wouldn't as well."

He sighed and leaned his forehead against hers. "Would you show me that helm?"

"I'm not certain if it fits you at all though it is a dwarvish helm. Dragonhead of the North is it called" she explained and reluctantly got up. "I will go get it. Wait a minute. I don't want the others to see it, yet"

He nodded and watched her leaving the shore. A couple of moments later she returned with her bag.

"Alright-" she kneeled down and opened her bag, revealed the most beautiful and impressive helm he'd ever seen, "Here it is..."

He took the helm in his hands, the light of the sun shone down on it, let it glow majestically in his hands.

"Put it on" she said with a smile and could feel her heart beat faster while he lifted the helm and placed it on his head. Lilis jaw dropped open as she watched him getting up slowly, the Dragonhead glew in the sun and never had she seen someone more majestic than Thorin Oakenshield in that very moment.

"So? How do I look like?" he asked and watched her curiously. Lili stepped closer, placed her hands on his shoulder.

"You look impressive. Thorin, that helm is part of my family. And you, Thorin Oakenshield, are truly the one and only dwarf able to wear this helm like my uncle did. With pride and majesty."

He grinned at her, a grin she never saw before and she was certain that was Thorins younger personality. That was a grin, a quite cheeky but proud grin she imagined him to have all those years ago, before he grew so serious.

She smiled, placed a deep kiss on his lips before she looked into his eyes.

"I love you, Thorin. And you will be King! And I'll do everything to make you King"

He lifted the helm from his head, placed it down into the grass, pulled Lili into a tight embrace.

"And I will make you my Queen. I love you, Liliana"

She lowered down onto the soft patch of grass, pulled him with her. He kissed her softly, stroked her sides. Her hands slid under his tunic and she whispered, "Can you...can you love me?"

"I do love you, Lili" he said confused but she giggled and blushed a little. "No, silly. I mean...can you make love to me? Just like...just like in the barn?"

He smiled down at her, his eyes warm and full of admiration. "I will, Lili"

They kissed lovingly and Thorin loved her even more gentle than the first time, worshipped her body and showed her that she was the only woman for him in the world.

* * *

**A/N: Am very unsatisfied with that chapter somehow. I had a massive writers block on it, but I hope it's okay for you :) Next will be longer and maybe even back on the road again. **


	28. Chapter 28

Once the sun began to set in the west, Thorin and Lili decided to finally return to the camp. He carried her bag with the helm, for they both had discussed that it would be the best to hide it a while longer.

"Finally, there you are!" Kili called as they entered the clearing just to see the whole Company gathered around a fire. Bombur was cooking a soup though he looked quite miserable.

"What's the matter?" Lili asked him while he absently stirred the soup. The fat dwarf sighed heavily.

"We have not many supplies left. Though the lads had shot some rabbits but there is not much meat on rabbits to eat us all fill. And those nasty herbs are not the best to season a soup. Ah, I just want to stock our supplies so I can cook more again"

Lili patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, my friend. I'm certain Gandalf has a plan where we might get supplies. Maybe there's a small town somewhere near," she said and watched the wizard who sat nearby but he slightly shook his head which made her heart sink a little.

"Thank you for comforting me, Lili. At least, you tried" Bombur sent her a small smile and continued to stirr the soup while Bofur already revealed the bowls for them.

Dwalin walked up Lili and shoved her gently. "Are you alright?"

She smiled. "Aye, though am starving. Did we miss something the past hours?" she lowered down close to the fire with Dwalin next to her. Thorin had placed the bag with the helm on his bedroll. Lili had told him before that it might be the best that he keeps it nearby from now on, just in case.

"Well, not that much though someone had left a present on your bedroll" the bald dwarf chuckled. He opened his hand and revealed some chestnuts and acorns. Lili laughed softly. "Oh and I already thought a bird had relieved itself. I'm certain that I know who left those for me" she took the nuts and cast a glance around up the trees. She was not sure but she might have seen the glimpse of red fur above them.

"And who?" Dwalin asked curiously and followed her gaze but couldn't see anything.

"I met a squirrel. It's somehow following me" she chuckled and pushed the nuts into her pocket to keep them safe. At least she had some little supplies now just in case she got a bit hungry between their next destinations.

Dwalin laughed loudly before he replied, "Maybe that little fellow thought to itself 'There is one I could follow, there is one I could call Queen'," he grinned at her and pulled her closer so that she could place her head on his shoulder.

Thorin's gaze drifted to them and he smiled. He was relieved that Dwalin gave Lili so much security. He was aware of Balin's presence and the white-haired dwarf stepped closer to him.

"I hope you know that my brother has no romantic feelings for her" he said quietly and patted Thorin's shoulder.

The dwarf King chuckled, his eyes shone bright in the light of the flickering fire. "I know, my friend. I trust them both more than I trust myself sometimes. He had been the first dwarf she ever let come closer to her on a friendly level. Without him she might have never lost her fear of dwarves, she might have never let me come closer to her-," his voice trailed off as he saw the cheeky grin on Balin's face.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, laddie. It's just so heartwarming to see you two in love. Though I'm still quite curious why she had been so afraid of dwarves. I mean, she seems to be at least half dwarf as well"

Thorin sighed heavily. "It's not me to tell you, Balin. I'm certain she will tell you once she's ready for it"

Balin nodded and together they approached the fire as well for Bombur had begun to fill the bowls with soup.

* * *

Once they finished supper they made themselves comfortable with their pipes and Ori was sitting close at the fire with his journal. Lili approached him silently. "Care if I join you?" she asked and the young dwarf looked up and blushed heavily.

"Aye, it's always a pleasure" he replied and continued to draw a picture. Lili lowered down next to him and cast a glance on the paper.

"Ori, I know I've said this multiple times before but you are such a great artist," she breathed as she saw the magnificent drawing of Thorin who stood on the edge of the Carrock with her at his side and both stared into the distance towards the Lonely Mountain just like two proud lions on their Pride Rock.

"Thank you, Lili. I just think you both look so-so-royal"

Now it was her time to blush. "Though I am not royal"

"Royalty is not always by blood. Some are royal at heart. And you are such a person in my eyes" the young dwarf said without looking at her.

"You're too kind" she mumbled but was deeply moved by his words. Her gaze drifted to Thorin who had overheard their little conversation. He sent her a very loving smile which she returned to him. Ori watched her curiously and blushed once more as she looked back at him.

"I-uhm...I thought about something earlier today" he said and finally stopped drawing to look at her.

"What exactly?" she asked curiously. He started fumbling in his bag and revealed some wool and leather. "I thought-now that summer's passing and the days might become cooler that I might make some woolen-leather gloves for you. I just need some measurement of your hands,"

"Aw, Ori! That's so sweet! Of course, here they are," she showed him her hands without hesitation and smiled while he started to scan her hands a little, still blushing heavily. She bit back a laugh and cast an amused glance at Thorin and Dwalin who both watched them with cheeky grins on their faces.

As the younger dwarf finished his work he presented her some different types of wool. "Which color do you like the most?" he asked. She inspected the wool and replied, "I like that dark-green one and I think that brown leather might look perfect with it"

"A very good choice" he smiled and took the green wool. "I will started knitting it right now before I go to sleep," he said with a smile and Lili thanked him before she got up to walk towards Thorin and Dwalin. She lowered onto Thorins lap, he placed his arms around her waist and she snuggled her face into his hair.

Just as she was on the edge of sleep they heard Gandalf's voice speaking up. "Before you all go to sleep I need to discuss something with you," he said and waited until he got all their attention.

"What's the matter, Gandalf?" Lili mumbled a little sleepily and shifted on Thorin's lap to take a look at the wizard. He sent her a smile that told her he was sorry for what he had to say next. Her heart started to race, she knew whatever he had to tell them would not be satisfying for any of them .

The wizard cleared his throat. "Like I said at the beginning of our journey, I was meant to guide you safely over the Misty Mountains. My task is done and there are other businesses I have to attend to in the south"

"You'll leave us?" Lili called in utter shock for she had no idea when he might have told them he would. She could feel Thorin pressing her closer against him in an attempt to calm her down.

"I won't leave you in this very moment. I plan to guide you a little further until we arrive the house of someone who might give you shelter for one night so you can stock your supplies before you have to move on to Mirkwood"

"Who is that 'someone'?" Thorin asked suspiciously and not very happy about the fact that the wizard really planned to leave them.

"A great character though you should be careful what you say. He might be friendly but he can also become fearsome if you annoy him. That's why I am coming with you so you better leave the talking to me until we can be safe and sound that he will help us" Gandalf explained ominously.

"But-I thought..." Lili tried to form her feelings into words but was unable to finish that sentence.

"My dear Liliana, you should not fear! You have a family around you and there is more on you than meets the eye. Always remember that" the wizard sent her an encouraging smile and she sighed heavily before she leaned her head back against Thorin's.

The wizard decided not to tell them any more details for now. He took his pipe and left the camp for the night. Where exactly he went they did not know but he left them with many questions and much concern.

"You should try get some sleep now" Thorin whispered and leaned back on his bedroll with her in his arms. She snuggled up against his chest and let her hand gently slide over it.

Ori was the first to take the night-watch, knitting and humming a quiet melody. With a smile he overheard Lili whispered to Thorin,

"I love you"

* * *

**A/N: Oooh, am so sorry that it took me so long to update this story. I somehow got lost in one of my other stories^^**

**Hope you like this little chapter! Next we will finally meet Beorn :)**


	29. Chapter 29

Lili had a restless night and neither Thorin's warm embrace nor his sweet whispered words had helped her troubled mind to calm down.

While Thorin finally drifted off to sleep she pressed herself closer against him and sighed heavily. Though she felt so comfortable now within this Company but she really had hoped that Gandalf would accompany them until the very end.

"What troubles your mind, lass?" she could hear the voice of Bofur. He took the first night watch and was aware that she had a hard time to catch sleep. Though he knew the reasons of her troubled mind were the words of Gandalf but he wanted her to tell him herself.

The young woman turned around carefully. She did not want to wake Thorin for he needed sleep the most of them all. With catlike stealth she got up and approached the nearly burned down fire where Bofur sat on a trunk and smoked his pipe. He sent her his typical friendly smile and signaled her to join him.

She lowered down next to him and stared into the flames. "I just thought that Gandalf would come with us until we—we reach the mountain."

He took a long puff from his pipe before he replied, "He's a wizard. They live in their own world with their own rules. You can't do anything against it. To me it seems that you are afraid of being alone once he's gone."

"Maybe a little but don't get me wrong. I really grew to like all of you."

Bofur grinned cheekily. "Aye, and some of us a little more," he winked and his gaze drifted to the sleeping King.

Lili chuckled. "Aye, I never thought I'd be able to—to love a dwarf."

"Not to forget that sweet friendship between Dwalin and you. You're just so heartwarming when you're together. That's something I never imagined could be possible. That he warms up so much to a woman."

Lili kept silent, uncertain what to reply. Her gaze drifted to Bofurs waist where she saw his flute attached. She smiled as he took it and said, "To be honest—I wrote a song for you a couple of days ago. Would you like to hear it?"

She was surprised. "A song…for me?"

"Aye, everyone needs a personal song I think. And for the fact that you started making friends with each of us after your massive aversion—I thought about it and came up with a nice little tune. I like putting emotions into songs."

"I'd love to hear it, but won't that wake the others?"

He chuckled, put his pipe away and lifted the flute to his lips. He started playing a slow but merry tune. She cast a glance around the Company. Some of them twitched slightly but none of them woke up.

"You see? I'm able to play and sing quietly without waking anyone up. And now, relax and let me sing my song for you."

She giggled softly, wrapped her arms around her knees and watched him full anticipation.

Bofur started playing the tune again and finally began to sing with a very wonderful voice,

_Sometimes in our lives_  
_We all have pain_  
_We all have sorrow_

_But if we are wise_  
_We know that there's_  
_Always tomorrow_

/

_Lean on me, when you're not strong_  
_And I'll be your friend_  
_I'll help you carry on_

_For it won't be long_  
_Till I'm gonna need_  
_Somebody to lean on_

_/_

_Please swallow your pride_  
_If I have things_  
_You need to borrow_

_For no one can fill_  
_Those of your needs_  
_That you won't let show_

_You just call on me _  
_When you need a hand_  
_We all need somebody to lean on_

_/_

_If there is a load_  
_You have to bear_  
_That you can't carry_

_I'm right up the road_  
_I'll share your load_  
_If you just call me_

_If you need a friend_  
_call me._

* * *

Lili was more than speechless as he ended that song. She stared at him in disbelief while he grinned at her.

"Was it that bad that you're unable to find your voice again?" he chuckled and puffed his pipe again. Lili blushed and cleared her throat,

"That was just such a moving song. Bofur, I—I'm so thankful. It's really great to know that you're such a good friend and that you would help me whenever I need you."

He shifted closer to her, placed his arm carefully around her shoulder and said with a warm smile,

"That's what friends are for, Lili."

* * *

Their moods had been quite low on the next day. Gandalf had told them to wake up very early because their way to that stranger would still be a couple of miles to walk and he preferred to arrive that place before nightfall.

"Would you tell us the name of that man?" Lili asked while she walked at the front between Gandalf and Thorin.  
The wizard looked down at her with a warm expression in his eyes. He knew she still felt nervous about the fact that he would leave her and even though he planned to return before the end was near he couldn't promise he truly would.

"If you must know his name is Beorn. He lives alone with his animals consisting of horses, dogs, sheep, and cows. His house lies between the Misty Mountains and Mirkwood, east of the Anduin. That's why we are heading there for your journey will take you through Mirkwood as well and Beorn might help you by providing you with food and even ponies that bring you to the forest."

"Finally we will get some fresh meat again!" Gloin called happily and some of the dwarves cheered merrily.

Gandalf chuckled and turned to cast a glance at them before he replied, "I would not be too happy. Though he lives amongst all those animals he does not eat them; neither does he hunt or eat wild animals. He has huge hives where he produces his own honey and you'll get some cream and bread and nuts."

A groan waved through the sky as the dwarves heard those news. After their stay in Rivendell and their time at the Carrock they had really hoped to get meat again.

"Well, I like honey and cream," Lili said cheerful and unwittingly took Thorin's hand. He watched her surprised and smiled at her.

The sun stood already high up in the sky as they reached the wood Gandalf told them about. High oak trees towered over them, seemed to draw closer with each step they made until they finally stopped at a huge gate, framed by high hedges.

"Behind those clearing lays the house of Beorn. I have to warn you: he is a friendly character as long as you won't annoy him. If you do, he can be fierce and brutal so I'd suggest you leave the talking to me until we can be certain he will give us shelter. And therefore I will go first and take Bilbo with me. Once you hear me whistle I want you to come in pairs. Every five minutes, that should be alright. You will decide who comes next. Stay here until you hear me, is that clear?"

The dwarves nodded reluctantly and while Gandalf and Bilbo left them alone they started muttering.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Gloin grumbled.

"Aye, that man seems to be strange. In the end that wizard will get us killed," Nori added grumpily.

Lili sighed heavily. "Would you stop that? Gandalf knows exactly what he's doing. Without him you would not even be able to have this conversation right now! He called the Eagles to rescue us from the Misty Mountains. He was the only one I ever trusted except for Pallando."

"Pallando?" Thorin asked confused though he knew he'd heard that name before.

She watched him with a smile. "Aye, Pallando. One of the Blue Wizards. He was kind of a mentor to me while I was—while I was younger."

Thorin nodded understandingly, and knew very well that she did not want to talk about that now because she was not ready to tell the others about her origin. He pulled her closer, embraced her and placed a soft kiss on top of her head.

"We will go next, alright?" he whispered and she nodded. Dwalin stepped closer with Balin by his side.  
"And we will come after you," they said in unison and they chuckled until they finally heard Gandalf's whistle.

"Good luck," Dwalin called as the two of them left the Company and headed through the gate, along a grassy path until they reached a huge house built of wood. They stepped into an outer courtyard where they found Gandalf with Bilbo as well as a man who seemed to be the tallest man of Middle Earth.

Lili watched him carefully, saw his long black hair waving over his broad shoulders; his face was framed by a thick black beard. She sensed that something was different about this man.

"Now, who are these?" Beorn asked with a voice as deep as that of a bear.

"Thorin Oakenshield, at your service," the dwarf king said and Lili bowed a bit and added, "Liliana—Silver, at your service."

"I don't need your services. Sit down and let your friend tell his story," Beorn said and signaled them to take a seat. Uncertainly Thorin and Lili lowered onto a bench and listened to the story Gandalf was telling him.

And just like they planned it, every five minutes came another pair of dwarves until they finally were all together again. Beorn watched that group of strangers carefully once Gandalf had finished their story. Lilis heart was racing while she awaited a reaction of that massive man.

"Well, you might just have made that whole story up but nevertheless you deserve at least a warm place to sleep and, of course, a warm meal. Come in, I will give you shelter for you seem to be the foes of my foes. That might make you kind of my friends," he laughed uproariously and got up to enter his house.

The dwarves and the hobbit exchanged uncertain looks until Lili got up as one of the first to follow Beorn. Thorin and Dwalin both close behind her and one by one the rest followed as well. They stepped into a hall which was dimly lit. Beorn clapped into his massive hands and much to their surprise four ponies trotted in as well as several grey dogs. Lili watched him fascinated while he talked to those animals in a language that only he and the ponies and dogs could understand. The animals left the hall and returned shortly after with torches in their mouths, which they lit at the fire and stuck in low brackets on the pillars of the hall about the central hearth.

"Oh Thorin, look!" Lili grabbed his arm, an amazed look in her eyes as they saw the dogs started walking on their hind-legs to carry things with their fore-feet. Soon boards and trestles were set up near the fire.

_'Baa-baaa-baaaa'_ the sound of sheep could be heard and right in that moment some snow-white sheep entered the hall. A coal-black ram led them in. Each of the sheeps carried different items, like a table cloth, trays with bowls and platters and knives and wooden spoons. The dogs took all those things from the sheep's back and put quickly on the table. A bench was pushed towards the table.

"I've never seen such a thing," Lili giggled as one of the sheep came closer to her and sniffed at her hand. She knelt down and started stroking the soft wool of the sheep.

_'Baaa-baaa'_

Lili laughed softly and looked up at Thorin who watched her with much affection in his eyes. He knew how much she loved animals and he also knew how hard it still was for her that she lost her faithful horse Arroch. He remembered how hard she had cried in that night. He knew as soon as he would be King under the Mountain he would buy her another horse. Though it would be not the same but at least she would have a new faithful companion.

The Company finally had a dinner and they were relaxed for the first time since they had left Rivendell. The light of the torches and the fireplace flickered about them, and on the table were two tall red beeswax candles. During their dinner they listened to the stories Beorn was telling them about the wild lands on this side of the mountains, and of the dark and dangerous wood, better known as the terrible forest of Mirkwood.

The Company felt quite uneasy for they knew that they had to venture into that forest soon and after the mountains it would be the worst of the perils they had to pass before they came to the Lonely Mountain and would have to face Smaug.

Once dinner was over they started settling down around the hall, and soon the dark night came on outside. The fire in the middle of the hall was built with fresh logs and the torches were put out. Bilbo was the first to fall asleep. The dwarves were still awake, smoking their pipes and telling each other stories of the ancient times.

Thorin and Lili were cuddled up together in one corner of the hall, with Kili and Fili close by. Suddenly a huge shadow fell over them and Thorin looked up just to see Beorn towering over them.

"I know it is late and you need to sleep but—I need to talk to you," the huge man said but much to their surprise he was watching Lili.

"W-with me?" she stammered and straightened herself. Beorn nodded and signaled her to follow him into the kitchen. She was uncertain, cast a glance at Thorin who seemed to be concerned but he also remembered Gandalf's warning not to upset or annoy Beorn and refusing his wish to talk with Lili might be a huge mistake. "Go with him, and if you need help just call for us," he said and placed a kiss on her lips before she reluctantly got up to follow Beorn into the kitchen.

As she entered the huge room she could see Beorn was talking to one of his animals again which she could not see. The tall man turned around and smiled at her,

"I'm glad you came. My friend had just arrived yet to tell me that everything you told me tonight was true. That you have been through all these troubles with the orcs."

She frowned as she suddenly heard that familiar squealing sound and as Beorn stepped aside the red squirrel jumped onto his shoulder and watched her with his friendly eyes.

"That buddy belongs to you?" she asked surprised while her gaze drifted from Beorn to the squirrel and back.

"He does not belong to me. He is my friend just like any other of these animals. They are free to leave if they want. They are not my property. So, Billy here seems to like you very much and he asked me if he could leave and serve you on your quest."

"Uhm—serve me?"

"Yes, to guide you, to be a friend. He knows Mirkwood as well and might be able to warn you if you are going to run into trouble which you will, I am certain about that because these dwarves are not the most stealthy ones," he chuckled and Billy, the squirrel, squealed again.

"So, Billy is your name," she said and stepped closer towards Beorn and Billy jumped onto her shoulder to nuzzle her cheek. She giggled quietly and Beorn smiled at her.

"You are a friend of the animals just like I am. Billy will serve you well. He might not be able to fight a dragon but he might be able to bite and throw nuts."

Lili really liked Beorn and could not imagine that he could be bad tempered or moody. And yet she was still curious and so she asked carefully,

"What is your secret?"

He cocked an eyebrow but still the hint of a smile was visible on his lips.

"My secret? Aren't secrets meant to be kept? Just like yours?"

Now she felt nervous, uncertain what exactly he meant. Did he know anything about her origin? Did he know that she was a bastard?

"Fine, you want to know the truth. I will tell you the truth. I am able to turn into a huge black bear at night. I protect my land from any foes, especially orcs which don't dare to come close to my borders anymore. That's my secret."

"That's all?" she asked surprised and Beorn was even more surprised that she seemed not to be shocked.

"That' all. Not as spectacular as being the last descendant of the noblest house of men. I knew the House of Hador very well and I know your story. And yet, despite the tragedy it is a pleasure to meet you and have you as a guest in my house. Your uncle was one of the most tragic men that ever set foot onto this earth. The blood of Hador runs strong in you. Daughter of Beleriand, soul of the Valar. It's an honor to speak with you, Liliana Thalion."


End file.
